Pinch Of The Game
by PurpleGummiBear3
Summary: Established SebaCiel, divergent from anime plot. Everything Ciel thought he knew about the most horrible part of his life was a lie. Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive no longer know the son they were separated from for so long. And just who is this new butler that never leaves his side? Collaboration with SunBinamra.
1. Prologue

_Summary: Established SebaCiel, divergent from anime plot. Everything Ciel thought he knew about the most horrible part of his life was a lie. Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive no longer know the son they were separated from for so long. And just who is this new butler that never leaves his side? Collaboration with SunBinamra._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: We do not own** ** _Kuroshitsuji_** **. And please excuse our French - literally. We used an online translator for our chapter titles as neither of us speaks French.**

pinch of the game

 _phrase_

19th century English expression meaning the determining moment, the crucial point

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Prologue**

 _He had been in his study, as usual. The storm was particularly violent tonight, with flashes of lightning appearing at random intervals. Finishing the last paper in his stack, he huffed and spun around in his chair to face the window._

 _Another crack of lightning briefly illuminated the manor grounds, and the sight that greeted Ciel's eyes had him bolting out of the chair._

Ciel shakes his head and crystal droplets of water are flung from his blue-gray locks. "Not real, not real, not real," he whispers to himself over and over. This mantra is the only shred of reality he can cling to. The only thing that will keep him from crumbling like a china doll.

But it's not enough. He slowly raises his head once more to stare at the unholy sight that tortures his soul. His eyes, one a pure blue, the other a marred purple, widen and refuse to look away no matter how hard Ciel tries.

 _He was unable to believe it at first. But when the second lightning strike flashed, he raced out of the study._

" _My lord?" A confused Sebastian asked as he came down the hall, but the young earl shoved past him and sprinted down the stairs. He was out the door in seconds._

His shoulders tremble and his thoughts are in a jumble. Thoughts… if he didn't have to think, this wouldn't be happening. It wouldn't hurt so much. His eyes see the unbelievable, his thoughts register them. They flow to his heart, his soul. The two things he's tried to seal off the most since that fateful night. The two things that no longer belong to him.

 _This… this is just a dream. A screwed up trick his mind is playing on him. Is it him, or is it another? His enemies are plentiful and none too ordinary. The angel... is she doing this to him? A reaper, another demon? WHO?_

It hurts! The thoughts pull and pull at his emotions that threaten to spill. He wants to rip them out! Rid himself of this torture!

Ciel clutches his head in his hands. "No!" he whispers. He can't control it anymore and the tears fall down his cheeks, mixing with the rain he's already drenched in. His slender form trembles with cold and with fear.

Then he hears it. The soothing voice that he should fear… should hate. _Bocchan_ it whispers. Ciel's grip loosens, and his tremors cease.

 _Face it. Face it or it will never end._

The voice offers the comfort nothing else could give. Ciel releases his head slowly. He clenches his fists and steels himself, looking straight ahead.

"F-father? Mother?" Ciel croaked. The rain thundered down in sheets, and yet the heavy silence between them was all they could hear.


	2. La Première Nuit Retour

**Chapter One:** **La Première Nuit Retour**

Sebastian draped a blanket around his shivering earl, but Ciel shrugged it off.

"I'm _fine_ , Sebastian," he spat.

A light frown graced Sebastian's face. Anyone could see his bocchan was anything _but_ fine. Who would be if their supposedly dead parents showed up on their doorstep?

"Perhaps a spot of tea is in order, my lord?" the demon suggested. "Or I could prepare petit gâteau...?"

"No," Ciel said coldly. "I'm not in the mood." Sebastian blinked. His bocchan must be feeling truly terrible if he did not want sweets. He glanced at the silent figures of Ciel's parents.

"My apologies, where are my manners? Would either of you care for a cup of tea?" the butler asked smoothly.

Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive sat on the patent leather couches across from Ciel and his butler. They too had blankets wrapped around their soaked shoulders. They jolted slightly at being addressed.

"Um..." Rachel stuttered, her eyes only leaving her son for a second before locking back on his angry expression. Ciel's eyes remained stubbornly rooted to the floor. Vincent sensed this and answered for the both of them.

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Vincent said. Sebastian bowed and exited the room to fetch the tea. Ciel's frown deepened.

"C-Ciel?" Rachel cautiously ventured. Ciel didn't acknowledge her.

"Ciel," Vincent said more forcefully. "Who is that man? Where is Tanaka? Actually, where is the rest of the staff?" He glanced around as if he would be able to spot them somewhere. Ciel's hands were balled into fists, and his knuckles paled as he clenched them even harder. Vincent frowned at his unresponsive son.

"Ciel." He narrowed his eyes. Rachel shifted nervously. She didn't like that her once happy child looked so angry and defeated.

"Ciel, answer us," Vincent demanded. Ciel stiffened and clenched his fists even more. Thankfully, at that moment Sebastian came back pushing the trolley that held two steaming cups of Earl Grey.

"Sir, Madame." He served them their tea.

"Thank you," Rachel said. Vincent nodded but kept his eyes on his son. Sebastian went and stood by Ciel in his usual spot. Ciel relaxed, though only Rachel noticed. She raised her eyebrows while Vincent furrowed his.

"Ciel," he started in a warning tone. "I don't know what's happened in the time that we've been gone, but this behavior is completely unacceptable. You have always been such a gentle, polite child. Where is this rude behavior coming from?" Ciel's eyes flashed, he hated to be treated like a child. He opened his mouth as if to respond but quickly closed it. Vincent's expression darkened. Suddenly he slammed his fist against the armrest of the settee. His concern for his son translated into anger.

"Ciel Phantomhive, look me in the eye and answer my questions, dammit!" he hissed icily. "You are acting like a spoilt brat, and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my house -"

"Your house?" Ciel asked in a low voice. He chuckled darkly. Vincent's eyes flashed. Rachel shifted again, glad her son was speaking, but worried about the direction this conversation was headed.

"Yes. My house. When did you adopt this deplorable attitude?" Vincent growled. Sebastian took a step forward, sensing the tension from his young lord.

"You really want to know?" Ciel spat, sitting forward, gripping the armrests of the seat.

"Bocchan," Sebastian murmured in warning.

"And who the hell is he?!" Vincent jabbed a finger at Sebastian. "You can't just fire the staff and hire whomever you please!"

"Sebastian is my butler," Ciel ground out. "He is here to stay. As are the cook, the maid and the gardener."

" _What?"_ Vincent's voice dropped dangerously. "You mean to tell me, you hired _more_ staff without permission?"

"Permission!" Ciel cried, finally abandoning his stoic facade. "Whose permission would I have gotten?" It was Ciel's turn to jab fingers. "You were _dead!_ You've both been gone for over three years!" he roared. Rachel visibly flinched. Sebastian glanced between the two Phantomhives glaring at each other.

"Ciel -" Rachel started.

" _No._ For all I know, you're still dead. There is no such thing as a miracle! People don't just rise from the dead out of the blue! This. Just. Doesn't. Happen!" Ciel was standing firmly now and an angry tear cascaded down his porcelain cheek.

Vincent had gone white in shock while Rachel looked near tears. Ciel was panting and flushed. Sebastian decided it was time to step in.

"I believe that is quite enough excitement for now," Sebastian interrupted smoothly. "The young lord has much to do tomorrow - I believe it is time he retired for the night. Sir, Madame, if you would allow me to fetch Tanaka so he may escort you to your rooms…?"

 _Tanaka? Oh thank God, so he's alive,_ Rachel thought in relief.

"Y-yes, please," she said politely. Sebastian bowed and strode out of the room, only to return moments later with the elder steward in tow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vincent and Rachel trailed after an unusually somber Tanaka, glad for at least one friendly, familiar face.

"Tanaka," Rachel broke the silence. "What…" she gulped but continued. "What exactly happened here? Why is Ciel so… angry?" Tanaka heaved a sad sigh.

"Do you remember Ciel's tenth birthday, madame?" the older man asked quietly.

"Yes of course," Rachel croaked. _Smoke, fire, hot, too hot, can't breathe where is he?... Too late. The brat's already dead._ She shuddered at the words that haunted her memories. "But that is _not_ my son!" Vincent stiffened in silent agreement.

"It is," Tanaka responded, somewhat sadly. Rachel and Vincent stared at him as they weaved through the intricate hallways of the mansion. "This is who Ciel is now. He's is no longer a child, madame. Circumstances prevented that."

"Circumstances?" Rachel asked, afraid of the answer. They had arrived at the master bedroom. Tanaka opened the door for them.

"Perhaps now is not the right time," he said.

"Tanaka -" Rachel started to protest.

"It is not my tale to tell," Tanaka said with a reluctant smile. "Goodnight Sir, Madame." Tanaka walked off into the darkened hallway, leaving Vincent and Rachel staring sadly after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastian was disturbed, an unusual occurrence for the normally unflappable butler. Of course, part of him was worried about Ciel's state of mind - despite his protests, the boy was really quite fragile. But more than that, where did that leave the master and his demon? Ciel's main purpose for creating the contract - avenging his parents' murder - no longer applied.

Ciel exited the bathroom, leaving the sound of draining water behind him. He removed his precious rings and placed them on the table beside his bed before clambering in. Sebastian set the candelabra down and looked at his young lord.

"Young master," he said.

"Drop the pretense Sebastian, the only one who can hear through walls is you," Ciel said. Sebastian smirked.

"Forgive me, I didn't know how to conduct myself after the events of today," he responded, only half joking. Ciel's eyes darkened.

"Normalcy is best I suppose," Ciel muttered. Sebastian smiled and lifted Ciel's chin.

"Yes, my lord," he whispered. Ciel smirked.

"Careful, my parents are in the other room," he teased, though his smile faltered a bit. Sebastian refused to release his chin.

"Yes, separated by three hallways and staircase." A smile tugged at the corner of Ciel's mouth. He swatted the butler's gloved hand away.

"Idiot," he grumbled. Sebastian smiled.


	3. Le Matin Après

**Chapter Two:** **Le Matin Après**

Vincent Phantomhive woke to the sun shining through the curtains. His wife was asleep next to him. It was unusual, seeing the sun after so long. He chuckled bitterly to himself. He used to live for the time when the sun went down, for that was when he could finally start working. How ironic.

He climbed out of bed, shaking his wife to rouse her from her dreams. Normally he would let her sleep, but they just got home last night and he didn't think she would want to miss a second with her son. They had yet to discuss what happened in their absence.

The Phantomhives got ready and headed out into the long hallway. They heard voices coming from the study. That was strange. Normally they had to wrestle Ciel out of bed before noon.

As Vincent and Rachel turned into the study, they were shocked at what they saw. Ciel was sitting at his desk and a stout man was sitting in front of him. The butler was waiting in the corner.

The man turned around and Ciel's gaze flickered to his parents.

"Oh," Ciel said, more than a little agitated. His parents were supposed to be dead, so no one should know they're alive. However, with the professionalism expected of the Phantomhive head he allowed none of his inner turmoil be seen on the surface. "I'm sorry, I'm in a meeting right now. Sebastian, please escort them to the breakfast table." He waved his hand.

"Yes, my lord."

Rachel and Vincent were taken aback. Sebastian walked past them out the door.

"Right this way," he said politely. Vincent and Rachel looked hesitant.

"Ciel, what is going on?" Vincent asked. Ciel looked irritated.

"It's none of your concern. Thank you, Sebastian," was his curt reply.

"This way, if you please Sir," Sebastian said more forcefully. Ciel noted Sebastian's avoidance of the words "my lord" with satisfaction. That title was for him and him alone.

Rachel and Vincent were escorted to the dining table where a vast banquet was already set up. They exchanged worried glances and reluctantly sat down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vincent and Rachel were just finishing up their meal when they heard the door open and close. They could vaguely hear Sebastian bidding someone farewell, and then his footsteps made their way to the dining room.

Ciel appeared at the same time. He sighed heavily.

"Well, that was tiresome," Ciel remarked to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled but said nothing.

"Loathsome man. At least our inventory will go up now." Ciel took a seat at the table, after Sebastian pulled out his chair. Vincent cleared his throat.

"Ciel, who was that man? And what do you mean inventory? Are you doing work for the company?" he asked. Ciel barked a harsh laugh.

" _Working_ for the company? I run Funtom. I've been head for almost three years now." His parents' eyes widened.

"Y-you're running the company, darling?" Rachel gasped. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I believe that's what I just said," the boy deadpanned. Rachel flinched at his cold tone.

"But what about Madame Red? As the closest relation, she would have taken over the company," Vincent asked.

"She did, but then she handed it over to me." Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"I can hardly believe that Madame Red would hand control over a company to a child. Is she coming by sometime soon? I'll need to have a word with her about this. Since we're back, I can take control again." Ciel fumed silently, but only Sebastian noticed. He hated to be called a child.

"She's dead," Ciel said flatly. Rachel let out a choked gasp. Vincent's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? When did this happen?" Vincent asked incredulously.

"Quite recently, actually. But she handed over the company long ago," Ciel replied. Vincent blinked.

"But this is not how is should be. You're ten years old for God's sake-"

"Thirteen," Ciel said firmly. "Thirteen years old. And frankly it was the wisest business move she could have made. Madame Red was running the Funtom company into the ground, and now the stocks are skyrocketing."

"Yes, but I still think it would be for the best if I took over -"

"You are in no position to resume the head. Everything's changed; our business partners, our marketing… You would not be able to keep up," Ciel said calmly. Vincent gaped.

"Not to mention the fact that according to the country, you're dead. I don't think people would take kindly to a presumably dead man running a sweets and toy company, do you? So no, I do not think it'd be best for you to take over Funtom," Ciel finished. Rachel and Vincent stared at him.

"And from now on, kindly don't interrupt my meetings, especially with clients and business partners. Again, you two are supposed to be dead - I cannot have anyone thinking otherwise. It would be quite the scandal," Ciel finished, looking directly at Vincent as he said this.

"As a matter of fact, I have a bout of paperwork that needs to be done and I'm already behind schedule. So if you'll excuse me," Ciel got up and stalked into his office, Sebastian following close behind him.

"You cannot avoid them forever, my lord," Sebastian admonished once they were out of earshot.

"I am the Earl of Phantomhive. I can do whatever I please," the boy retorted as he settled himself behind the desk. For once, he was glad for the massive amount of paperwork he received on a regular basis - he could forget everything for a little while longer. But as much as he hated to admit it, Sebastian was right. He could not run from his parents forever. After all, Ciel Phantomhive was no coward.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several hours later, Ciel was still resolutely avoiding his parents. As he was approaching the fourth hour of slogging through paperwork nonstop (a new record), a loud explosion echoed through the manor's halls. Ciel groaned and resisted the urge to childishly slam his head against the desk.

 _Bard…_ he mentally growled.

"Sebastian!" he called. The butler appeared briefly in the door and bowed.

"Already on it, my lord," he replied before disappearing. Concentration broken, Ciel grumbled under his breath as he too trudged towards what was left of the kitchen. He arrived in time to see his father berating a smoking, scorched Bard.

"What kind of cook are you?!" the irate man seethed. "Who tries to roast beef with a bloody flamethrower? You could have killed us all!"

"Hey, this here is my kitchen," Bard argued back. Finny and Mey-Rin were making frantic gestures at him to _shut up_ but Bard ignored them. "I dunno who you think you are, but you can just -"

"Enough," Sebastian said calmly. "Bard, you are a servant of the Phantomhive household. You will not treat our guests with such disrespect, especially one as important as he." Bard huffed.

"Oh really? Who is he, then?" Bard challenged.

"The young master's father, Lord Vincent Phantomhive. And his lovely wife," Sebastian gestured to Rachel, who stood off to the side. "... would be Lady Rachel Phantomhive, the young lord's mother."

A shocked silence followed this statement with the servants gaping and looking back and forth between Ciel and his parents. Eventually Bard pulled himself together enough to stammer, "T-the young master's parents? But I thought… aren't they dead?"

"It would appear we have been misinformed," Sebastian replied cooly.

"No," Ciel snapped. "We have not been misinformed," He said through clenched teeth, trying and failing to contain his pent up anger. "I _saw_ you die. You're supposed to be dead,"

Vincent and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation to the sitting room," Rachel suggested. Ciel scowled, about to refuse.

Sebastian quickly leaned down and murmured in his ear, "At least give them a chance to explain themselves, my lord. You do not have to say anything if you do not wish to." Ciel considered this, then nodded reluctantly. Sebastian sprang into action.

"This way, if you please," he said.

"That's quite alright, we know our way around. This is our manor, after all," Vincent replied. Ciel's scowl deepened at the last comment.

"Of course. My apologies," Sebastian said smoothly. He stepped back to allow the Phantomhives access to the door.

Rachel and Vincent sat down hesitantly on the couches. Ciel dropped with much less care into an armchair. Sebastian took up his customary position behind his master. The rest of the servants not-so-inconspicuously peeked around the corner.

"Um," Rachel began nervously, not knowing where to start. Vincent placed his hand on hers and started speaking.

"Well, what do you want to know Ciel?" he asked. Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"What do I want to know?" Ciel sneered. "What don't I want to know? How about how the _hell_ you're alive and not burned and mutilated corpses, the way I last saw you?" Vincent's eyes hardened. Normally he would have reprimanded the boy for such disrespect, but given everything that had happened…

"What do you mean? What do you remember of that night, Ciel?" Rachel asked, realizing her son's pain went deeper than she imagined.

"Fire," Ciel whispered, scowling. "I was running… down the halls, and… he was sitting in a chair…" Ciel tried to recall the memories of the night he wanted to forget. "The flames were.. around you… everything was burned." His grip tightened on the armrests of the chair. "You were dead," he finished.

A tear slipped down Rachel's cheek as she imagined how scared Ciel must have been. She tried to place a comforting hand on Ciel's but he wrenched it away before she could. Startled, she looked up at him. His eyes were dry, he wasn't scared now. He was angry.

"I neither need nor want your sympathy," Ciel spat. "I want answers! You're wasting my time!" A hint of a smile flickered on the corner of Sebastian's mouth. His master was always projecting strength even in his weakest moments.

Vincent's frown deepened, but again he refrained from reprimanding Ciel, fearing it would make Ciel retreat and refuse to listen at all. Still, he hated seeing Rachel hurt because of his son's words. But Rachel recovered quickly and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she began, losing herself in the memories of that fateful night.


	4. La Mémoire

**Chapter Three: La Mémoire**

 _Rachel closed the door to Ciel's bedroom after tucking the ten-year-old into bed. She had a hard time settling him down, he was so wound up after an exciting birthday. She padded down the hallway into her husband's study. He was finishing up some paperwork like always. Vincent looked up at Rachel's entrance and smiled._

" _Is he finally asleep?" he asked. Rachel nodded and put her hands on her husband's shoulders and peered at his paperwork._

" _Complaints?" she asked. He nodded. She kissed his forehead in sympathy. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed from behind the closed study door, followed by a distant scream from downstairs. Rachel and Vincent shot up. Vincent wrenched the door open._

 _And that's when the flames erupted. The fire eagerly devoured everything in its path, rapidly advancing upon the shell shocked couple. The heat started choking Rachel as she jumped back to avoid the glowing flames licking at her feet. But the action shocked the two back to reality. Both adults instantly sprinted out the door before the flames completely blocked their way out._

" _Get out of here!" Vincent roared. "I'll get Ciel!"_

" _But -" Rachel began. She was interrupted by Tanaka's arrival. The normally impeccable butler was panting and disheveled, and an unhealthy amount of blood was splattered across his suit. After catching sight of the bloody katana in his hand, Rachel was relieved to see the blood was not Tanaka's._

" _Sir! Madame!" Tanaka shouted over the roar of the fire, joining his employers in their dash to the mansion's foyer. "The hallway to young master Ciel's room is blocked! I cannot get to him!" As soon as the explosion started, Tanaka's first instinct had been to get his youngest master to safety. Rachel gasped in horror at Tanaka's words, instantly regretting her actions as all she inhaled was pure, black smoke._

" _Tanaka's what happened?" Vincent yelled, noticing the sword, and addressing the butler's words._

" _There are intruders in the house!" Tanaka shouted back. "I tried to reach the young lord, but a suit of armour fell in my path, preventing me from reaching his room. His door was ajar though, he may have escaped!"_

 _A sob caught in Rachel's throat. Where was her baby?_

" _And the other servants?" Vincent demanded. Tanaka shook his head sadly._

" _I'm afraid I don't know sir. As soon as the flames started I tried to get the young master," the butler said mournfully. Vincent's eyes narrowed._

" _Tanaka, get Rachel out of here," Vincent ordered sternly. "I'll go back for Ciel."_

" _Too late for that," a voice rasped from behind them. "The brat's already dead."_

 _The three adults whirled around to see a masked man approaching them with a gun. In her righteous maternal fury, Rachel lunged at the man. Her two male companions held her back just in time._

" _You lie!" she snarled. The intruder shrugged._

" _Last I saw the brat was heading straight for the landing that collapsed. Add in the fire, and he don't stand a chance." A ghastly smirk curled itself onto the man's face. Rachel screamed and broke free of the arms holding her back, scratching the man's face._

" _You bastard! You killed my baby!" she shrieked in rage. Just then, a burning beam came crashing down from the manor's crumbling ceiling._

" _We can't stay here!" Vincent cried. "Tanaka! Take care of this monster at once!"_

" _Of course, my lord," Tanaka said and sprang into action. But before he could reach the intruder, a gunshot sounded and the butler fell. Blood spurted from a new wound in his side._

" _You won't be going nowhere," a second voice growled. Another masked man approached the Phantomhives and Tanaka from the opposite direction. This one was limping but held the still smoking gun with unwavering confidence._

" _Oh dear," Tanaka murmured dazedly from the ground. "I truly apologize, my lord, I've failed you. It seems I missed a few varmints." The second varmint grinned cockily, and Tanaka lost consciousness._

" _Tana - !" Rachel's cry was cut off by the first man, who somehow snuck up on them, grabbing her arms._

" _RACHEL!" Vincent bellowed, leaping for his wife. However, the second man struck the back of his head. Vincent dropped like a stone._

" _No!" Rachel screeched. She struggled against her captor before a searing pain bloomed at the back of her head._

 _Then, all was black._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Rachel blinked blearily, trying to adjust to her surroundings. She quickly became aware that her hands were bound, her head was pounding and there was a warm body lying next to her. Her eyes shot open, causing her head wound to throb. A small candle lit the space around her._

" _Vincent!" she croaked, recognizing the figure beside her. "Vincent!" Her husband did not stir. Panic began to bubble in Rachel's chest, but she pushed it down violently. She could not afford to lose her head now._

 _Shuffling closer, she nudged Vincent as best as she could from her position._

" _Please," she begged. "Please, wake up, Vincent! I can't…" The memory of that bastard's words, his utter confidence in her son's fate…_

" _Don't you dare leave me too, Vincent Phantomhive!" she choked, nudging her husband harder. Finally, she was rewarded with a low groan._

" _Rachel?" he grunted. A hoarse laugh spilled from her mouth._

" _You're alive," she whispered. Her husband slowly sat up._

" _Where are we?" He gazed around the tiny cell. There wasn't much to see. The dirt floor, which had now become part of their wardrobes, was bare except for a pail in the corner. The three walls at their back were solid stone and the fourth was a series of thick iron bars. The bars were old and rusted, clearly unused for quite some time._

" _What do you think they plan to do with us?" Rachel asked timidly. Her husband was silent._

" _I don't know," Vincent said finally. His fear was reflected in his wife's eyes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Rachel had long ago lost track of time. She only knew time had passed when someone came to throw slop their way, three times a day. For all she knew, it could have been months… years. When she and Vincent had recovered from their initial injuries, they tried to escape, over and over again, but…_

 _A part of them died that night, along with their son. It was like they no longer had a purpose, a reason to live. They were stuck in limbo, drifting slowly to nowhere._

 _They had long since given up on trying to identify their captor. They had their suspicions, strong ones at that. But what was the point? What was the point of living now? Their son was gone, why shouldn't they fade away as well? Then maybe… they could see him once more. Just… once… more…_

 _Their captors seemed to realize the two had lost all motivation to escape, so they stopped binding the prisoners' hands. Not that it would have made much of a difference anyway - with the lack of sunlight and proper nutrition, the Phantomhives were a shadow of the people they used to be._

 _Rachel sighed, her eyelids fluttered shut. Next to her, Vincent's blank stare pierced the wall of their cell, unresponsive._

 _Just once more._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Occasionally more masked men would come by the cell, either to deliver slop or to poke fun at the once proud Phantomhives. But some also passed by without stopping. Rachel suspected their cell was along some kind of hallway, but where it led she had no idea._

 _Today was one of those pass-on-by days. The low voices - two it sounded like - passed by their cell without pausing. Rachel had learned to tune them out a long time ago, considering the comments made to or about her tended to be quite… lewd. But one word caught her attention._

" _That damn Phantomhive brat! He's been gettin' too close lately," a gravelly male voice complained._

Phantomhive brat? _Rachel wondered. A bubble of hope rose in her chest. Could they mean…?_

" _Did you hear that?" she whispered to her husband. He grunted. "Vincent!" she insisted._

" _Rachel? What's wrong?" Vincent croaked, emerging from his thoughts._

" _They're talking about him!" Rachel whispered tugging Vincent's arm._

" _Who?"_

" _Ciel! He- he's alive!" Rachel said, desperately needing those words to be true. Vincent sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His wife would do anything to cling to the hope that their young son was still alive somewhere. Vincent, however, had long since lost hope._

" _Rachel -" he began._

" _Shh!" she interrupted, straining to hear what the voices were saying. Vincent shifted his head towards the bars of the cell._

" _I'm tellin' ya, one day that brat is gonna bust his way in here, and her majesty's not gonna 'e happy," one voice mumbled. "I nev'r liked that Phantomhive family. Now, I hate 'em even more. Imagine that, a child runnin' a multi-million dollar company, pullin' his rank ev'ry chance 'e gets. 'e must be payin' some fool ta do all the work for 'im then takin' all the credit. Who the 'ell does the brat think 'e is, anyway?" The chatty voice finally shut up for two seconds._

 _Hope filled Rachel's heart. That's it, they had to be talking about her son. Vincent was not one to chase false dreams, but… they couldn't be talking about anyone else. His son was.. alive? The notion was so absurd, but it was so tempting to give in to the hope. If his little boy was alive… they needed to get him. They needed to get to him yesterday. His wife apparently had the same thought._

" _Vincent," she began but her husband cut her off with a grim smile._

" _I've already got a plan. And this time, it will work," he said. He scanned the room before spotting a slightly crumbled section of wall. Pulling himself up with a groan, he made his way towards the rubble._

" _You don't honestly expect us to break through that wall, do you?" Rachel asked skeptically. Vincent shook his head and gathered two fist-sized chunks of stone._

" _No. Instead, we're going to die." At Rachel's scandalized look, Vincent quickly explained, "Put one of these in your clothes, under your arm. Squeeze it firmly against your side, and your heartbeat will slow to the point where anyone who checks your pulse will assume your heart stopped. I'll start making a fuss so they notice right away. Or would you rather do that part?"_

" _But why? I hardly think they'll care if we die," Rachel protested._

" _They've kept us alive for a reason, darling. And besides, even if they don't need us they'll want to remove our 'corpses' so we don't stink up the place," Vincent reasoned. Rachel considered this._

" _This seems too crazy to work… but that might just be our best hope," she said slowly. Then she shook her head. Her baby needed her. She would do whatever it took. Taking a deep breath she placed the stone under arm and lied down, watching her husband start rattling the iron bars of the cell._

" _Help!" he shouted. "My wife, she's not breathing!" With that, Rachel closed her eyes and prayed this plan would finally get them out._

 _The rest of the night was a blur, but Rachel clearly remembered the moment when she tasted fresh air for the first time in forever._

" _Come!" Vincent dragged her along behind him. Her normally reserved husband was unabashedly beaming. "Almost there!"_

 _Their legs were shaky from captivity, but the adrenalin and pure elation at finally being free ensured they ran far away, hopefully leaving the nightmare behind._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"After that, we were lucky enough to meet a kind farmer who took us here. And, well, you know the rest. Unfortunately, while we have our suspicions we don't really know who those people were…" she trailed off.

Silence greeted her words.

"Ciel?" Rachel asked in concern.

Dazed, Ciel stood up and mumbled, "I'm going to retire now," before walking out the door. Ever the watchful butler, Sebastian trailed after him.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian inquired, already knowing the answer.

"I-I'm going to bed now, Sebastian," Ciel repeated absentmindedly. "Cancel all my appointments." Sebastian frowned, but bowed anyway.

"Very well, my lord," the butler murmured.


	5. L'absence Rend le Cœur Plus Froid

**AN: Hi! So we've been getting a lot of questions about the contract between Sebastian and Ciel, since his parents are alive now, and DON'T WORRY :) We've thought about it and we even have the scene written for it, but there hasn't been a proper place for that scene yet. It's coming up in the next couple chapters, though. And to answer the questions about the other characters: Yes, some of the other characters should be making an appearance sooner or later, once we get the plot further along. Right now, it's a lot of set up and logistics (and hopefully fluff), but soon it will move forwards :) If anyone thinks of any ideas they'd like to see incorporated in the story, please let us know, we'd love to hear them and we'll try to write them in! Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling now, enjoy chapter four! - PurpleGummiBear3**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** **L'absence Rend le Cœur Plus Froid**

 _Run, run, run, don't stop can't stop they'll catch you keep running you must keep moving -_

" _Ah!" Ciel cried out as he tripped on a stone in the road. He stumbled but kept running. Blood was pouring down the side of his face and his legs hurt, but they wouldn't stop. Running down an unfamiliar street, the moon glinted off his raven hair. He knew the streets of London inside and out, but…_

Turn right! Left! Go straight! _He ran around blindly. With each step, he got more and more lost. The strings of his eye patch joined the wisps of his hair as they whipped around his face, each strike leaving a stinging cut of blood. His body was attacking him._

 _Turning his head around, he looked into the black abyss. Echos of maniacal laughing and the clank of metal clashing chased him further ahead. He needed to run harder! Ducking the unforeseen obstacles he tried to call him. Tried to feel the comforting burning in his right eye. It remained still. There was no purple light shining through the cracks in his eyepatch. No answer._

 _Sebastian wasn't coming._

" _Why?" the boy sobbed. "Why would you abandon me now?"_

He is a demon _, a sinister voice whispered in the back of his mind._ He was after your soul for its purity, and if he has sensed the snivelling coward you've become…

" _Nonsense," Ciel panted. "Sebastian would not do that!"_

Perhaps you are right. Perhaps he didn't abandon you _, the voice sneered._ Perhaps he is simply... _unable_ to come.

" _No," Ciel gasped, desperately trying to banish the images of what could be keeping his butler from him. Images of the demon broken, bleeding,_ screaming _-_

 _No, he couldn't afford to lose focus, he must keep running. The clouds shifted and moonlight illuminated what was in front of him. Screams bubbled up in Ciel's throat, but none came forth. His bleeding legs carried him past the piles of corpses that littered the road. The broken heads of dolls and the severed limbs of children taunted him as he slipped in blood._

" _No no no," he whimpered. "Not again! I won't go back!"_

 _There was no strength left in his muscles, his bones were breaking beneath him. Silver tears mixed with the blood on his cheeks and the footsteps chasing him grew louder and louder._

" _Leave me alone!" the boy screamed fruitlessly, already knowing that it would only increase his pursuers' determination._

 _What was left of Ciel's hope dissipated as a looming wall rapidly appeared in front of him. Skidding to a stop, he frantically whipped his head from side to side. Blocked from the left… the right… Nowhere to go._

 _Desperate, he grasped at the brick wall and tried to climb up. But his hands, slippery with blood - more blood oh god where did it come from so much red - slid uselessly on the bricks. He wildly flung himself around as the footsteps and his own racing heartbeat threatened to burst his eardrums. Silence, and then a sacrificial knife blurred his vision._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciel shot up from his bed, screaming. His eyes wild, he tried to slow his breathing. Sebastian was already by his side.

"Young master?" he asked. Ciel couldn't respond, still stuck halfway between reality and his nightmare. His eyes darted around everywhere, trying to calm down. When Ciel didn't respond, Sebastian grew worried.

"My lord?" No answer. "Ciel!" Sebastian shouted, trying to gain his master's attention. The mention of his name snapped Ciel out of his trance.

"Se-Sebastian?" Ciel croaked, throat raw from screaming. Sebastian smiled, relieved.

"Ciel," he whispered again, stroking Ciel's raven hair. Ciel stared at Sebastian, the horrors of his dream plaguing him. Despite his best efforts, a single tear made its way down Ciel's face. He hung his head to try and disguise it. Sebastian cupped Ciel's face in his hands but before he could say anything, footsteps echoed from the hallway.

Rachel and Vincent heard their son's distressed cries and hurried down to his room. What they saw they didn't expect. Sebastian had removed his hands from Ciel's face before Rachel and Vincent reached the door, but he was still seated on his bed. Vincent looked in the room, and a frown marred his features. Rachel looked confused and stepped further into the room.

"Ciel? Darling, are you okay?" she asked. Sebastian had turned his head to look at them, but when Ciel saw who it was, he quickly looked away, trying to mask his tears.

"Ciel?" Vincent ventured cautiously.

"I'm fine," Ciel snapped, his head still turned away. "Go away." His voice was shaking along with his shoulders.

"Darling -" Rachel began.

" _Go away!"_ Ciel cried, his voice cracking. Sebastian stood up.

"Perhaps it'd be best to allow the young master to get some rest now," he said firmly.

"Now, wait a second!" Vincent began. "Ciel is our son and -"

"Tanaka," Sebastian interrupted. Rachel and Vincent jumped and turned around, surprised by the elderly butler's sudden appearance. Sebastian gave a subtle nod to Tanaka.

"Sir, Madame, allow me to escort you back to your room," Tanaka said.

"But -"

"This way, please," Tanaka insisted. Vincent huffed, knowing he wasn't going to get any more answers.

"Yes, I know the way Tanaka," Vincent said as he stalked back to their bedroom.

"Thank you, Tanaka," Rachel said quietly. After one last glance at her son's sullen form, she turned around and followed her husband. Sebastian quietly closed the doors after her. He turned back to Ciel and sat down on the bed again.

"Young master," he said softly. Ciel turned his tear-stained face towards the butler. Sebastian lightly pushed Ciel's shoulders down. "Lie down," he said. Ciel slowly moved under the covers again. Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair before getting up and grasping the candelabra on the side table. Before he could move he felt small hands grasp his own and he looked down at the figure next to him. Ciel gaze didn't leave the bedspread.

With a small smile he pulled out a small stool from under the bed and sat down, never releasing his grip on Ciel's hand. Sebastian used his free hand to stroke Ciel's hair and stayed with his master until he fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the master bedroom, Vincent held Rachel as silent tears fell down her face.

"I always comforted him after a nightmare," Rachel whispered.

"I'm not so sure they're just nightmares anymore," Vincent said sadly. This just made Rachel cry harder, fearing what had changed and now haunted her son.

"What could have happened to him?" Rachel moaned. "He was screaming for someone to leave him alone. But he never said there was anyone else there the night of the fire! Who could he have been talking about?!" Vincent shuddered.

"I don't know," he murmured. The _And I don't know if I want to_ went unsaid.

"The worst part is, I'm not sure he's our son anymore," Rachel cried desperately. "He won't let me near him! How am I supposed to get to know him again if he won't talk to me?"

Vincent's grip on his wife tightened, along with his resolve to finally get the answers the couple so desperately needed.


	6. Nouvelle Vie Début

**Chapter Five: Nouvelle Vie Début**

Vincent Phantomhive woke up with a newfound determination to talk to his son. That is, until his wife shattered said determination.

"I think we should give Ciel space."

Vincent stared at his wife, half hoping she was joking. From the look on her face, she was not.

"You just want to let everything go?" Vincent asked incredulously. Rachel pursed her lips.

"Not let it go exactly, but give him time to adjust. If he really did watch us 'die' then I can understand his difficulty in suddenly having us thrust back into his life without warning," she explained. "And I think simply waiting and getting used to this new Ciel would be good for us too. He's changed so much, Vincent, I hardly recognize him…"

"Which is precisely why we need to confront him about whatever he's gone through in the time we've been… away," Vincent argued. "We're his parents, it's our job to protect and help him. How can we do that if we don't even know what's going on?"

"I don't think Ciel would react kindly to us pushing him," Rachel said. "In fact, I think that would distance him even further from us." She smiled sadly at her husband.

"Think about it, Vincent. Even with us gone, he managed to not only save the company but is also running it quite splendidly. That kind of pressure and what he experienced on his tenth birthday is bound to change anyone. Ciel has grown up. We cannot treat him like a young boy anymore."

"But -" Vincent began.

"No," Rachel said firmly. "Whatever he has been through clearly haunts him, and if he's anything like you the last thing he'll want to do is be forced to talk about it." Vincent wanted to argue, but he couldn't when his wife looked at him like that.

"Alright, you win," he said in defeat. "But if he continues to shut us out completely, I won't just sit by idly and pretend nothing is wrong."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Young master, it is time to get up," Sebastian said, gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

"No," came the petulant reply from beneath the blanket. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"It is quite late, my lord. You have much to do today, and it won't get done by lying around."

"No," Ciel repeated, voice muffled by his pillow. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Really, my lord, this childish behavior is quite silly. The Earl of Phantomhive -"

"- Is taking the day off," Ciel grumbled, finally throwing back the covers (and if they happened to slap Sebastian in the face, all the better).

"If this is an attempt to avoid your parents -" Sebastian tried again.

"Bring me my breakfast, Sebastian," Ciel interrupted coldly. The demon frowned.

"I do not think this is the best way to handle the situation, my lord."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked for my breakfast. Now go!" Ciel commanded. Sebastian's fists clenched but he bowed anyway.

"Very well, young master," he muttered. Then he turned on his heel and marched out the door. Perhaps he'd let it slip to Finny and Mey-Rin that the young master was in need of an especially tight hug when he saw them next.

Ciel groaned and flopped back onto the bed. For once, he felt the tiniest bit of remorse for snapping at Sebastian, but quickly shrugged it off.

"He's my servant, I can treat him however I like," Ciel grumbled to himself. _But he's not just your servant anymore…_ nagged a small voice in the back of his head. For a disembodied voice, it sure knew how to push his buttons.

"Gah!" he cried and stuffed his face into his pillow like the five-year-old he knew he wasn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vincent and Rachel traded worried glances when Ciel did not show up to the breakfast table.

"Excuse me," Vincent addressed the mysterious new butler politely. "Is Ciel up yet?"

"The young master is not feeling well this morning, I'm afraid," Sebastian replied. "He is having a lie-in."

"Oh dear," Rachel said worriedly. She stood up and made to head towards Ciel's room. "Perhaps I should check on him, he must still be upset about yesterday." But before she could reach the hallway, Sebastian appeared out of nowhere to block her path.

"Forgive my bold words, but I do not think that would be in the young master's best interest," Sebastian said with a slightly strained smile. Rachel's disappointment was almost palpable.

"Yes, you're probably right… Sebastian, was it?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, if I can't see him, could I at least prepare a little something for him? I used to cook special soup for him whenever he got sick…"

"That would be very much appreciated my lady," Sebastian said. Rachel glowed. "However, I'm afraid the young master's breakfast has already been prepared." Rachel visibly deflated and Vincent stiffened ever-so-slightly. "Perhaps for lunch?" Sebastian suggested. Rachel nodded but still seemed a little forlorn.

"For now, please enjoy your meal. The young master would not want you to go hungry on his account," Sebastian said. Then he bowed. "I apologize, but I must take my leave as I have other duties to attend to. I'm sure Tanaka will do a splendid job of caring for you in my stead." The man in question trundled up and bowed as well.

"Good morning Sir, Madame," he said respectfully. Sebastian smiled.

"Perfect timing, Tanaka," the butler said. He bowed once again to Rachel and Vincent. "Please, enjoy." Then he strode out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Young master?" Sebastian opened the door to his master's chambers carefully. He blinked at the strange sight of the young earl's face stuffed in a pillow. An evil grin spread itself over the demon's features, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Why my lord," the butler purred. "It is unbecoming of one in your position to act so… childishly." The boy's head shot up. Ah, there it was, the ultimate trigger word.

"I am _not_ acting like a child," Ciel pouted, awkwardly attempting to straighten his appearance. A faint pink tinge dusted his nose and cheeks. It only made him more endearing, in Sebastian's opinion.

"Right, of course," Sebastian humored Ciel. "I'm sure the pillow was just in need of a good morning kiss." Ciel's cheeks blazed and he threw the pillow at Sebastian's face.

"No, idiot! But even if that was the case, I'd have you kiss it. You're the servant, not me," Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms. Sebastian lightly tossed the pillow back on the earl's bed, his smirk widening.

"The pillow is what you want me to kiss young master?" Sebastian taunted, bending down to Ciel's eye level. "Are you certain?" Ciel's blush deepened. He spluttered and Sebastian stood up straight. "Unfortunately, unless that is an order, I would rather not comply. After the events of last night, I'm afraid you've skipped your bath, and I'm sure the pillow would agree with me in saying it's not a very pleasant -"

Sebastian's words were cut off when Ciel yanked on his tie and pressed his lips against the demon's. Sebastian smirked in triumph against the boy's mouth, his gloved hands coming up to cup Ciel's cheeks. When they broke apart, Ciel gasped for air then raised an eyebrow at the butler.

"Not complaining now, are you?" Ciel said haughtily. The effect was ruined by his red cheeks and pants for air.

"That would be a bit difficult considering my lips were otherwise occupied, but it is still an unpleasant inconvenience that we should remedy," Sebastian said simply.

"What? You'd have me bathe in the morning?" Ciel asked, keeping up the banter with his butler.

"Normally yes, but since we have guests that are very concerned about you, I'll just have to make the afternoon tea a bit stronger than usual to mask the smell." Ciel scowled at this.

"It's not that bad," the boy protested.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Sebastian argued.

"You don't hear the pillow complaining!" Ciel cried indignantly, only realizing the absurdity of the statement after it left his mouth. He mentally kicked himself for giving the butler such perfect ammunition. Sebastian smiled mischievously.

"So you _were_ kissing the pillow, my lord?" the demon asked cheekily. "I had no idea it was so lonely." Ciel growled, which Sebastian couldn't help but be impressed by. The boy would make a fine demonling.

"No!" Ciel ground out. "I was doing nothing of the sort!"

"Really?" Sebastian quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean no, I mean - arg!" Ciel threw up his hands in frustration. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he smiled.

"And what would you do if I ordered _you_ to kiss the pillow?" The demon simply picked up the pillow, kissed it then threw it at the young earl's face. The pillow slid down to reveal a gaping, flustered Ciel.

"Of course, I would comply my lord," Sebastian said, mirth in his voice as he gracefully sauntered out of the room. Ciel was left bewildered by the unexpected turn of events.

"Damn demon," the embarrassed boy grumbled finally, touching his lips gently.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciel finally emerged from his chambers around lunchtime. The brief encounter with Sebastian had cheered him up, but the thought of facing his parents dampened his mood considerably. Knowing he could not avoid them forever, he trudged towards the dining room, dreading the inevitable confrontation. When he stepped through the doorway, he noticed only Vincent seated at the table. The man smiled upon seeing his son.

"Ciel!" he greeted. His tone was warm, but Ciel could see the concern and caution lurking in his eyes. "I'm glad to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ciel said curtly. Vincent raised an eyebrow but did not push further.

"That's good to hear," he said. Noticing Ciel glancing around, he supplied, "Your mother wanted to cheer you up, so she is preparing a special lunch for you." Ciel's eyes widened. He hadn't had anyone but Sebastian (and for a brief time, Agni) cook for him. It was… strange to say the least.

"Oh," Ciel managed. He slipped into his seat at the head of the table. An awkward silence descended. Thankfully, the two were saved by Rachel arriving with a tureen of homemade soup.

"Oh Ciel! There you are, and just in time too," Rachel said kindly. Ciel managed a half smile. It was really more of a twitch at the corner of his mouth. He discreetly searched the room for his butler.

"The mansion's looking well," Vincent said looking around, trying to stir up some conversation. "It seems you were able to save some of it, in fact it looks exactly as I remember it. Was there little damage then?"

"No, everything burnt down, I just erected an identical building." Ciel said bluntly, picking at his food and wishing for his butler to make an entrance. His feelings of anger and confusion had still not dissipated, so he was unable to sugarcoat his words as he usually did for individuals such as Lizzie. Vincent looked puzzled.

"How?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Ciel retorted. He hastily changed the topic. "What I want to know is what those bodies were that I saw. Even burnt, I highly doubt I would mistake my parents' corpses." Vincent frowned.

"Those who took us must have planned very well, then. Perhaps the corpses you saw were replacements meant to look like us. To create the illusion that we had died, two adult bodies would have needed to be found, and they would have been impossible to identify with the amount of damage done by the fire." Ciel opened his mouth to respond before Rachel spoke up.

"Perhaps we can take a break from talking about such dour things for a while," Rachel interrupted hurriedly. "Why don't you tell us what you've been up to since you've been back?" she suggested.

"Managing Funtom, of course. And doing some work for the Queen," Ciel said. Both adults' faces paled.

"You're doing work as the Queen's watchdog?" Rachel gasped.

"Obviously. I could not allow the Phantomhive reputation to be ruined by refusing to aid our Queen," Ciel replied.

"But it's such dangerous work! And on top of all the work that comes with managing Funtom," Rachel said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm well aware," Ciel bit out. "What is your point?"

"It's quite a lot to handle," Vincent supplied. "I know it nearly drove me crazy at times, and I was much older than you when I took control. It's too much for someone of your age to handle."

Ciel sighed in exasperation, too exhausted to get angry. Why must they insist on treating him as a child?

"I am not a child anymore. I haven't been a child since my tenth birthday." Both adults flinched at this. "So please, don't treat me like one. I… I know I haven't been very… welcoming or accepting since your… return," Ciel forced the apology out. "But I promise I will try to be more understanding and less… hostile. In return, you need to start treating me like an adult. Can we agree on that?"

Rachel smiled and even Vincent had a proud gleam to his eye.

"That sounds like an appropriate compromise," Rachel said.

"Indeed it does," Vincent agreed. "I can see why Funtom has been doing so well these few years we've been gone." Ciel looked stunned at the phrase, but offered a small, uncharacteristic smile.

"It's settled then," he declared.


	7. Suspicions, Interrogatoires, et Revers

**Chapter Six: Des Suspicions, Des Interrogatoires, et les Revers**

* * *

Two weeks passed. As promised, Ciel made an effort to treat his parents cordially, although he was still awkward and stilted at times when the adults tried to treat him like family. Apparently he wasn't quite ready to give up complete independence.

Likewise, Rachel and Vincent tried (very) hard to let go of the image of the ten-year-old they left behind. It was especially hard since they lost track of time when they were being held captive. But they wanted to know him again.

Rachel tried to observe her son as much as she could. She had to make up for lost time, so she wanted to relearn all his likes and dislikes, his mannerisms. She noted how grown up he had become, but a wave of sadness always washed over her when she thought of the reasons for that drastic transformation.

Vincent was still struggling to accept that his ten - no, thirteen year old son was doing both his jobs for him. He too was wary of the changes in Ciel's personality, but he tried to hold himself back from pushing the boy. Sometimes he just wanted to order Ciel to talk to them, but he knew that would turn into a screaming match. His son inherited a lot of things from him - unfortunately, strong tempers ran in the family.

But one thing still bothered Vincent. Who was Sebastian and why was Ciel so attached to him? For the past couple of weeks, he had watched his son interact with the mysterious butler. Ciel and Sebastian talked and argued as if they were equals, and Vincent didn't miss the way his son relaxed in the butler's presence or how he seemed to trust Sebastian completely. Something about their connection wasn't sitting right with Vincent.

The former Phantomhive head had investigated the man's background through Scotland Yard (anonymously, of course), but found absolutely nothing. No criminal records, no family history, nothing. The only thing he gleaned from that avenue of investigation was that Sebastian was always at Ciel's side. One was never seen without the other.

Vincent had even talked to the other manor servants about Sebastian, but all he got was glowing reviews.

"Mister Sebastian?!" said Finny. "He's amazing, he is! He does everything. There isn't nothing he can't do!" Finny's eyes were sparkling and his hands were clasped together. Vincent gave a shaky smile and backed away slowly.

"Oh, he's a right bastard sometimes," said Bard. "But he always gets stuff done, I guess. Pretty decent cook. And he always gives us servants the pies when the young master doesn't want them." The cook was casually scrubbing the walls after blowing up the kitchen for the third time that week. For better or worse, Vincent was no longer surprised by these mishaps, but he decided not to stick around in case of any more Bard-related incidents.

"Oh! Mister S-Sebastian," said Mey-Rin, cheeks reddening. "He's wonderful, yes he is! He's so… hehe," she put her hands to her cheeks and got lost in her own world. Vincent gave up when she started drooling.

"Ho ho ho!" said Tanaka. After the first week the Phantomhives had been introduced to Tanaka's other form. Though they would miss their stoic and kind butler, they had taken a liking to this new, rather adorable Tanaka.

All these methods brought up nothing on the mysterious servant. There was little Vincent could do. It wasn't as if he could figure anything out from just _observing_ the butler. He was practically flawless, and he moved so quickly. Almost as soon as the words of a command left Vincent or Rachel's lips, the butler had completed the task. Although, he seemed to predict Ciel's needs before the boy himself knew...

There were two things Vincent could do now: confront Sebastian outright (as if that was going to happen; pride also seems to run deep in this family), or just go with his instincts and fire the butler (which cleans up the mess very quickly, but could cause problems with his son). Vincent mulled over this problem during afternoon tea, completely engrossed in his thoughts.

Which was how he ended up being startled (again) by Sebastian himself.

"Sorry?" Vincent asked, missing the butler's question.

"Is there anything else you needed Sir?" Sebastian repeated.

"No, thank you," Vincent said dismissively. Next to her husband, Rachel sipped from her tea cup. Sebastian bowed deeply, and departed.

As soon as Sebastian left the room, Vincent's polite smile dropped.

"That butler is too damn perfect," Vincent grumbled. "I don't like him, and I certainly don't trust him. He needs to go." Rachel chuckled.

"You can't fire someone for being too perfect. That makes no sense!" she exclaimed, not realizing how serious her husband was.

"He's…" Vincent trailed off and frowned. "Close to Ciel. Too close for comfort." Rachel looked at him.

"Vincent, you can't possibly be implying…" she said.

"I don't trust that butler," Vincent made up his mind. "He needs to go. Now." Rachel's eyes widened.

"No, wait! Vincent, that butler seems to be Ciel's only source of comfort -" she began.

"Exactly, he needs to adjust -"

"No! We can't just rip him away from Ciel! Please think this over-" Rachel grabbed his arm, but Vincent yanked it away and stood up.

"That's enough Rachel!" he said and walked towards Ciel's study, where he knew the butler would be. Vincent burst through the study doors, startling Ciel and causing some of his paperwork to fall to the floor. Rachel was close behind with a desperate expression plastered on her face.

"Sebastian," Vincent strode further into the room towards the butler. Ciel's expression was angry but bewildered.

"Yes, how may I help you sir?" Sebastian replied, a bit confused as he had just been with the older lord Phantomhive.

"What's the meaning of this? You cannot -" Ciel began, furious for being interrupted. Vincent cut him off.

"I'm afraid your services are no longer necessary. I thank you for your work but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Vincent said. His voice rang with the authority bred from a life commanding others. A shocked silence enveloped the room.

"If I may inquire as to what I've done to make you feel this way?" Sebastian asked politely. To Vincent's fury it seemed as if the butler was slightly amused by the turn of events.

"We do not know anything about you, your background or anything of the like," Vincent said coldly.

"Vincent," Rachel said warningly.

"I was unaware that was information you required. I can remedy that at once, if that is the only problem," Sebastian replied smoothly. Vincent fumed.

"You also cater to my son's every whim. I understand that as head butler it is your duty to attend to your master's needs, but that includes ensuring Ciel knows his limits. You do not provide any _boundaries_ for him." From Vincent's tone, it was obvious he was not just referring to overindulging Ciel's sweet tooth.

"Vincent!" Rachel cried.

"I assure you, I am anything but lenient with the young master. He has plenty of rules to stick to throughout his day, and as I am responsible for much of his education I never allow him to slack off. No Phantomhive head will be insufficiently educated on my watch," Sebastian said, still as cool as a cucumber. Vincent huffed in exasperation.

"I do not think your presence is good for my son at this time," he said, his tone implying the end to the conversation. Both man and demon looked up suddenly when a fist slammed against the desk. Ciel's eyes were livid.

"How dare you," Ciel snarled. "How dare to speak of me like I cannot make decisions for myself. I am not a child for you to control!"

"Ciel -" Rachel tried to interrupt.

"How dare you speak to my butler in such a fashion - as if you had any authority over him!" Ciel cried, his voice raising. Vincent's temper matched his son's.

"Yes, I do indeed have authority over him," Vincent said icily. "He's an employee of my household -"

"He is not!" Ciel jumped to his feet. "Sebastian Michaelis is not employed by the house of Phantomhive, he is employed by me! His contract instructs him to serve _me,_ and only _I_ hold the authority to release him from his duties! And I have no intention of doing that in the near or distant future!" Ciel's chest was heaving as he expelled his pent up anger.

Sebastian stiffened a bit when Ciel referred to their contract, praying his master wasn't so lost in his anger that he accidently revealed something he shouldn't. The butler was also slightly pleased. His young master had always been quite possessive.

A heavy silence settled over the room. Finally Ciel spoke in a strained voice.

"Leave," he said.

"Ciel -" Rachel said meekly. She feared these past couple weeks of trying to build a relationship with her son had been wasted.

"I am not angry with you," Ciel muttered quietly, uncomfortably. Rachel looked up, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "You've done nothing to upset me, and I…" He trailed off and took a deep breath. Feelings were not really his forte, but the fact that he was trying to apologize at all spoke volumes about the progress the two had made.

"You're trying, I see that, and I appreciate it. I promised to try too but," strained anger was still present in his voice. "Sebastian is _my_ butler. Whom I hire as a personal servant is of no one's concern but my own," he finished. He shot a glare at Vincent, silently telling him to get out.

"Now, Ciel -" Vincent started, still angry, but somewhat apologetic.

"Get out," Ciel growled. "I will not tolerate such words spoken to me or my butler. Leave." Vincent glared but finally relented. Rachel tugged on his arm.

"You both need time to cool down," she whispered in his ear. He sighed and walked out of the study with his wife, shutting the door behind them. Ciel groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That could've gone better," Ciel grumbled. Sebastian walked up to him.

"I'm touched, my lord. I had no idea you were so eager to keep me," Sebastian said cheerfully. Oh, if looks could kill…

"You speak of yourself as if you're a dog, although…" Ciel trailed off thoughtfully. "It's fitting." Sebastian bent down to pick up a few papers from the floor and "accidentally" thwacked Ciel on the head, causing the earl to cry out in protest.

"If I am any sort of pet, I would be a raven, my lord. Or perhaps a cat," Sebastian retorted snidely.

"Disgusting creatures," Ciel growled, referring to cats.

"On the contrary young master. Not only are cats are beautiful creatures, they are quite skilled too. Imagine, a cat can land on its feet from most every fall, and since their collarbones aren't rigid they can squeeze themselves through very narrow spaces. And they are so much more cooperative than humans." Ciel scoffs. "In fact, you are quite reminiscent of a cat my lord. You too seem to land on your feet and get yourself out of impossibly tight situations." Ciel was about to protest but stopped himself.

"So what you're saying," Ciel said. "Is that I'm a skilled and beautiful creature, huh?" Sebastian smiled and walked towards his young master. He leaned over Ciel until the boy's back hit the desk.

"Perhaps," Sebastian whispered. The demon's hands settled themselves on either side of the boy's arms, effectively trapping the young earl. A sinister smile spread itself over Sebastian's features at Ciel's wide eyes and gaping mouth. "But let's not forget that I am so _integral_ to your life that you were willing to fight your father to keep me."

Ciel smirked and wrapped his arms around the butler's neck, pulling their lips together. Sebastian's arms snaked around the young earl's waist pulling closer. They broke apart for a second.

"True," Ciel muttered against Sebastian's lips. If the butler was surprised that Ciel was admitting Sebastian was right for a change, he didn't show it. "But perhaps we should close the curtains. If Finny were to clean the study's windows now, I'm not sure we'd be able to snap him out of his shock."

Sebastian smiled and pulled off his gloves, stroking Ciel's cheek with his gloveless hand. "Don't worry about such things, my lord."

"Ciel," Ciel said. Sebastian's hand froze and his scarlet eyes widened a fraction.

"What?"

"Ciel," The boy leaned up to the demon's ears, "I keep telling you to call me Ciel when we're alone, you've done it before," he whispered. The butler smirked.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian captured the earl's lips once more, bringing his hands to cup Ciel's cheeks. The boy placed his hands atop the demon's when they broke apart. Bringing Sebastian's left hand down, he gazed upon the pentagram marking the pale flesh.

Ciel frowned, and was abruptly reminded of the conversation the two had several days prior.

* * *

 **PurpleGummiBear3: Okay, really** _ **really**_ **sorry about the cliffhanger, it was entirely unintentional (sort of), and the flashback scene was actually supposed to be in this chapter, but we didn't want to make the chapter too long…**

 **SunBinamra: Blame PurpleGummiBear3. She's anal about chapter word count.**

 **PurpleGummiBear3: Eh, not true -_-**

 **SunBinamra: We can't go under 1500 or over 2000 words per chapter… the prologue nearly gave her a heart attack.**

 **PurpleGummiBear3: … ANYWHO! We shall try to avoid this in the future… but my fluff takes up a lot of word count…**


	8. Modification du Contrat

**Chapter Seven: Modification du Contrat**

 _Sebastian slipped Ciel's nightshirt onto the boy. After untying the strings of the eyepatch and placing it on the night table he finally spoke._

" _My lord," Sebastian said. Ciel glanced at him. He was in a sour mood after spending the day filling out paperwork and avoiding his parents. "There are still things we have to discuss," the demon continued. Ciel's lips pressed together in a thin line._

" _If you are referring to the schedule for tomorrow, then you can inform me tomorrow morning. I am tired," Ciel replied haughtily._

" _You know that is not what I am referring to, young master," Sebastian reprimanded. Ciel glanced up sharply. It was unusual for Sebastian to pursue a topic after Ciel had already made it clear that he wasn't interested._

" _We need to talk about the contract," the demon continued. Ciel grimaced._

" _What about it?" the boy muttered, avoiding the demon's piercing gaze._

" _Must I spell it out for you, my lord?" Ciel didn't respond. Sebastian heaved a sigh. "Your parents are alive, and the details of our contract are specific: I help you gain revenge on the murderers of your parents in exchange for your soul."_

 _Ciel sighed and turned to face the demon. Unexpectedly, he looped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him. Sebastian, albeit surprised, responded enthusiastically. Ciel broke away when the need for air became too pressing._

" _Stalling, my lord? And so sloppily too. How unbecoming of an earl," Sebastian teased. Ciel grumbled._

" _I was hoping to delay this conversation a little further," the boy said, out of breath. Sebastian swept Ciel's hair away from his face._

" _We have waited long enough, young master," Sebastian said fondly. Ciel huffed and dropped his arms._

" _What is there to discuss? My parents are no longer 'dead', there is no longer any need for the contract. You are free to consume my soul when it pleases you," the boy finished without a hint of fear in his voice._

" _But the problem, my lord," Sebastian said. "Is that I no longer desire your soul," Ciel blanched._

" _What?"_

" _I have no desire to consume your soul."_

" _... You're a demon."_

" _Yes, I'm glad you are putting those deductive skills of yours to good use, my lord." Ciel pointedly ignored him._

" _Your only source of food is souls, you haven't had one in who knows how long. And you're saying you don't want mine."_

" _I am able to satisfy my hunger with the souls of others."_

" _T-that doesn't make sense!" Ciel finally snapped. "You. Are. A. Demon. The promise of a soul is the only reason you do anything! And you've starved yourself for so long in order to acquire_ my _soul! You can't say you don't want it! You can't just -"_

" _Ciel," Sebastian said, exasperated. Cerulean eyes locked with scarlet ones. "Your soul is not the only thing you have to offer." Sebastian moved towards Ciel causing the earl's back to hit the bed. Sebastian towered over him as he uttered his next words in the boy's ear. "Your fragile human heart, for instance, would suffice quite nicely" he whispered, lips tickling Ciel's reddening ear. The boy scoffed shakily._

" _Arrogant bastard. You can't take anything from me without my permission," Ciel whispered in reply. Sebastian's eyes widened and moved his head so he could look at his master's porcelain face. "I have already sold my soul to a demon," Ciel continued. "Why should he not have my heart as well?"_

 _Sebastian's eyes searched the earl's face for any signs of humor or doubt. All he got was sincerity, and a trace of annoyance. Sebastian crashed his lips to Ciel's, the boy's arms coming to take their natural place around Sebastian's neck after a moment. It was a while before the two separated. When they did, no words were uttered. Sebastian was placing light butterfly kisses across Ciel's neck when the boy finally spoke._

" _Sebastian," he gasped. The butler didn't stop his actions but simply mumbled in response against Ciel's neck. "When you said you'd satisfy your hunger with other souls..." Now, the demon paused and looked at the earl. "Are you going to enter into a contract with... other people?"_

 _Sebastian stared at Ciel for a while making the younger boy squirm. Then Sebastian bopped him on the head. Ciel spluttered indignantly._

" _Young master, for someone with such an advanced intellect, you can be quite dim at times," the demon said demurely. Before Ciel could express his outrage, Sebastian continued, "Not only have I expressed the desire to only be with you, but I do not think it would be possible even for me to fulfill more than one contract at a time." At Ciel's puzzled look, Sebastian elaborated, "Think about it, my lord. Working for you alone is a full time job - how many times have I 'died' in your service? Working for another like you at the same time… why, there would be nothing left of me. Besides, most of the other humans I've formed contracts with wanted such inane, shallow things like money or power. Did it not occur to them that their soul would be devoured the instant the contract was fulfilled?"_

" _Then how do you propose to feed yourself?" the boy challenged. Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment._

" _Why don't we change the contract slightly?" Sebastian said. He was still hovering over the young boy. "No need to abolish it completely." Ciel looked at him curiously._

" _What do you mean?" he asked, still gazing upwards at the demon. Sebastian smiled._

" _Instead of helping you gain revenge on those who murdered your parents, I will help destroy those who dared to keep them from you," he said._

" _And in exchange?" Ciel asked skeptically._

" _I will take the souls of those we hunt. They will not be as_ delectable _as yours," Sebastian punctuated this with a chaste kiss to the earl's pink lips. "But they will sustain me."_

 _Ciel pondered this then smiled slightly. "Well… that sounds like a fine plan, indeed."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and let go of the hand he forgot he was holding. Sebastian smiled.

"What is it, my lord?" he asked. Ciel growled.

"What did I just say about calling me Ciel?"

"Right, my apologies." Ciel shook his head.

"Hopeless," he grumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel led her still angry husband into the room they shared. Watching her son and her husband fight was very unsettling.

"He is so stubborn! Can't he see that I'm trying to look out for him?" Vincent ranted.

"Vincent," Rachel said softly. "I know Sebastian is very close to Ciel, but he'll never replace you -"

"That's not it, Rachel!" Vincent protested. "I don't trust that man!" Rachel finally snapped.

"What don't you like about him, Vincent? All you've told me so far is that he's too perfect! How is that a problem? The reasons you gave just now were flimsy excuses, and you know it!"

"He's so close to Ciel!" Vincent cried. "Too close! That's not the normal relationship you see between a butler and his master. His _child_ master!"

"But he is no longer a child, Vincent!" Rachel snapped. "We agreed to acknowledge his maturity and treat him like an adult! Why is that so hard for you to do?"

"Yes, okay! I realize he's not the child we knew, or maybe he's not a child at all. _Mentally._ But physically, he is still a child. He is just thirteen years old, and therefore, a child in the eyes of the law. I don't know _why_ the Queen has been allowing him to live as if he wasn't!"

"It's because you are too alike," Rachel said. "He has inherited your shrewdness, your stubbornness, and your uncanny ability to manipulate others to your liking! He has done extraordinarily well under near impossible circumstances, and the Queen acknowledges that."

"But that's not the point, Rachel!" Vincent continued. "The relationship between Sebastian and Ciel isn't…"

"What? What is so wrong about it Vincent?!" Rachel threw her hands up in exasperation. "Our son has become attached to this butler. He seeks comfort from him. At this point, I don't really care who that man is! He takes care of my child, and more importantly makes him happy!"

"Yes, but _how_ does he make him happy?!" Vincent roared. "That is what concerns me!" Rachel fell silent.

"What are you saying, Vincent?" Rachel asked through clenched teeth. Vincent sighed.

"Their relationship isn't just a boy seeking comfort from an adult. It seems like it runs deeper," he said.

"Please tell me you aren't implying what I think you're implying," Rachel hissed.

"Then you tell me what their relationship is!" Vincent said.

"I've told you what I think."

"Really? He's just a source of comfort? That's why he knows every thought that goes through our son's head? Anticipates his every move? That's why when the two of them are alone together, I hear them arguing back and forth. Like…" Vincent trailed off.

"Equals, perhaps?" Rachel arched a brow. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Vincent glared and finally growled, "They act like we do Rachel! And we're married!" Rachel huffed.

"You're over thinking, Vincent. Sebastian is at least ten years older than Ciel, and they are both men," Rachel scoffed.

"No! I don't think you're thinking enough!" Vincent protested. "If what I suspect is true _in any way_ , it's against the _law,_ Rachel! I've spent my life upholding the law!"

" _If,_ Vincent!" Rachel cried. "Are you sure you aren't just afraid Sebastian may have replaced you as a father figure in Ciel's life?"

"I admit, those fears have crossed my mind," Vincent said seriously. "But I have no problem with someone having provided love for my son when I could not. In fact, I would be forever indebted to them. But this is not fatherly compassion, Rachel. This is something else entirely, and you know it."

"We don't even know _what_ this is, or even if it's anything to worry about. Why are you determined to tear apart something that may not even be there?"

"I will not be caught off guard again, Rachel," Vincent said harshly. Rachel's eyes softened.

"Vincent -"

"I failed to protect my son once because I was too slow to see the signs. I will not allow him to be hurt again." Quiet finally crept back into the room. Rachel lowered her head.

"I know," she whispered.

* * *

 **SunBinamra: Gaaaah I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I tried to reign in the fluff and sap but there's only so much I can do to keep everyone in character AND make PurpleGummiBear3 happy.**

 **PurpleGummiBear3: [insert bashfully evil emoticon here]**

 **SunBinamra: She thrives on writing fluff. It's kind of scary because she also thrives on torturing her characters.**

 **PurpleGummiBear3: You know, over 700 words of sappy fluff - the usual. BTW in-character fluff is not a thing… well it's not in my writing abilities apparently… neither is spelling…**

 **SunBinamra: It's possible to be in-character and fluffy, but not with your brand of fluff. The only way that would work is if you threw two very cuddly, affectionate characters like Tamaki and Honey-senpai together.**

 **PurpleGummiBear3: 0_o ... Kay, obviously I write the fluff and she makes it in-character… it's a process…**

 **SunBinamra: Good grief, look at these author's notes. You should watch us write (type?) together. It can get scary.**

 **PurpleGummiBear3: Horrifying. Hehe Bassy loves his little neko-chan… Although Ciel would probably hate that pet name since he's allergic… HAHA** _ **pet**_ **name (get it?)**

 **SunBinamra: *Facepalm***


	9. La Chasse Commence

**Chapter Eight: La Chasse Commence**

Ciel blinked and rubbed his eyes. He rolled over in bed to face the demon 'sleeping' beside him. The demon's arms were wrapped around his slender form. Ciel brushed Sebastian's hair out of his face causing the butler to stir and pull Ciel closer to him. Ciel huffed.

"Quit pretending. Do demons even need sleep?" Ciel grumbled. Sebastian eyes were still closed but he smiled anyway.

"In their own sense," he replied, opening his scarlet eyes.

"Hmm," Ciel hummed disinterestedly. He stretched as much as he could within Sebastian's arms. "Enough lazing about. We need to continue the investigation today, I haven't been able to focus as much as I should with the factory fire in India," the young earl declared.

"Yes, my lord. Should we start with the Undertaker?" Sebastian asked. Ciel groaned.

"I hate having to deal with that loon, but I suppose he's useful. Sometimes." And at this point, the ex-reaper was their best hope, considering Scotland Yard and other official sources had been useless.

"Indeed my lord." Sebastian dropped a kiss on Ciel's hair and quickly got up to open the curtains.

Over the past few days, Sebastian and Ciel had started to investigate Rachel and Vincent's captors. It was really quite similar to searching for their alleged 'murderers.' They had to first figure out all the people who had motive (goodness, was that list long), and opportunity. They also continued to investigate any links to the cult that kidnapped Ciel.

"I hope you have some good jokes prepared," the demon said cheerfully. "You cannot rely on my humor forever, my lord." Ciel threw a pillow in response.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're going out?" Rachel asked in surprise. Ciel nodded and surreptitiously glanced around for Vincent. He was relieved to see he wasn't there. After yesterday's fiasco, it seemed like the father and son were back to square one.

"Yes. I have some business to attend to in the city," Ciel replied. "The servants will take care of you. Ask Tanaka if you need anything special."

"Oh, is Sebastian going with you?"

"Of course. He is my butler, he goes everywhere with me."

"Alright," Rachel agreed. Ciel was mildly surprised she was letting them go just like that. She hadn't even asked what he would be doing.

"Goodbye for now, then," Ciel said. He walked out the door and Sebastian helped him into the carriage. During the carriage ride, Ciel mulled over what questions he wanted to ask the Undertaker.

 _It will be tricky_ , Ciel thought. _Especially if I want to keep the fact that my parents are alive a secret. Although, knowing Undertaker he probably knew before I did._

The carriage ride seemed shorter than usual. Soon enough, they were outside the small funeral parlor. Sebastian wordlessly helped Ciel out of the carriage.

"Do you have a joke prepared, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shot him a nasty glare before striding into the small building.

"Undertaker!" Ciel called. An eerie cackle filled the dimly lit room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little earl." A crooked hat peeked out from a room in the back.

"I expect you already know what we came here for?" Ciel said nonchalantly. He wanted to test Undertaker's prior knowledge of the situation. Undertaker chuckled.

"What ever do you mean, my lord?" Undertaker let out another laugh. "There haven't been any recent cases. At least… not from the Queen I take it."

"Nothing from the Queen that requires your assistance," Ciel answered cooly. A crooked grin appeared on Undertaker's face.

"So it's personal business, then? Oh, how fun!" he cackled. He bowed with much flourishing of his hands. "As always, I'm at your service, little earl. For the right price, of course." Ciel inwardly groaned.

"Can't I repay you at a later date?" Ciel asked, a tad desperately. Undertaker shrugged.

"Sorry, little Phantomhive. I don't take IOU's," he giggled. Ciel sighed.

"Fine. Sebastian, I order you to make him laugh." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What about the joke you said you had prepared?"

"I said no such thing. Now, go!" Ciel commanded. Sebastian bowed.

"As you wish, my lord," he said almost mockingly. He stepped forward and whispered something in Undertaker's ear. Ciel viciously stamped down on a small surge of jealousy that he told himself didn't exist.

"Really?" Undertaker gasped. "Well I never!" Sebastian leaned in again to whisper something else. Ciel clenched his fist, but was saved from possible humiliation by Undertaker dissolving into laughter.

"Oh!" he gasped. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "Oh that's good!" He was still cackling madly as he pounded on a nearby coffin. Soon enough he collapsed in a pile of giggles at Sebastian's feet.

"What on Earth did you tell him?" Ciel asked, bemused. Sebastian's smile was evil around the edges.

"I'm afraid you will have to find a sense of humor on your own, my lord. I cannot do everything for you," the demon replied. Ciel fumed.

"Insolent -" He made to continue, but realized that arguing with Sebastian was pointless. Besides, the loon currently near hysterics on the floor was what they came for.

"Undertaker!" Ciel barked. "Pull yourself together and answer my questions!" Still hiccuping laughs, Undertaker staggered to his feet using coffins for support.

"Oh, that was satisfying. Nothing like a good laugh to keep you going," Undertaker said, wiping away a stray tear. "Now, what was it you wanted to know about?"

"It's about a couple corpses you may have attended to," Ciel said.

"How old?"

"Three years." At this Undertaker paused and turned to examine the boy.

"Might you be close to these corpses?"

"What is the point of being close with a corpse? Its only purpose is to serve as evidence if need be." The process of gathering data has a very indirect approach. The Undertaker nodded his head slightly, understanding.

"Well, I thought you had seen these particular corpses yourself, my lord." Ciel ignored him.

"You were their business partner. Did you identify these corpses?" Ciel pressed.

"Alas, they had been burned beyond recognition in a certain mansion fire before I got my hands on them." Undertaker raised an eyebrow. "Might I inquire what brought on this curiosity?" Again, Ciel ignored him.

"Then you have nothing useful for me?"

"If by useful you mean corpses, then no, little lord." Suddenly, Undertaker straightened up and adopted a serious demeanor.

"However, I do have a bit of advice for you." He leaned close to Ciel. "I suggest you reexamine those around you, little earl. Some may not be quite as they seem," Undertaker said, unusually somber. "You are extremely cautious when it comes to making new allies. Have you ever paused to consider whether your old ones are still worth your trust?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel demanded. "What do you know?"

Undertaker chuckled again and slunk back into the shadows of his funeral parlor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian queried.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ciel answered distractedly. "Just thinking." He clambered into the carriage and mulled over Undertaker's words. Ciel concluded that he must have meant someone he knew had been involved in his parents' kidnapping.

Undertaker had been unusually serious when giving his advice. Ciel was inclined to take his words to heart just based on that alone. That meant he had to closely examine his allies and reasses their trustworthiness.

He immediately dismissed business partners and the like as being involved. He wasn't close to any of them and certainly didn't trust them beyond matters of the company. Although, Lau was certainly a suspicious character… But what reason would he have for kidnapping the Phantomhives? They were business partners - that would only hinder him.

Perhaps Undertaker was referring to Soma and Agni? They were Indians, and Ciel was well aware that many Indians resented the British for the colonization of their country. However, Ciel just couldn't see either of those two doing anything remotely violent. Agni was more than capable, but he only acted on Soma's orders and Soma… well he may be an idiot but he was a harmless idiot. Besides, he did not have the brains to concoct a scheme like the one the Phantomhives described.

Then there were the Midfords, of course, but for all their faults Ciel knew they were honest people. Not to mention they were family, and all of them had been devastated when the fire occurred.

What about the authorities? It was no secret that Scotland Yard detested him. Perhaps they detested his parents as well. However, they also knew that the Phantomhives worked for the Queen. It was unlikely that they would cross her.

And finally, the Queen herself. Ciel idly wondered if he was committing treason by even considering Queen Victoria might be less than trustworthy. He had to consider every possibility though, and he knew Undertaker disliked the Queen. Her Majesty was the most enigmatic figure of them all. He rarely saw her in person, and usually received orders that involved making someone or other disappear. However, why would the Queen want to eliminate someone who worked to clean up her messes? If she thought the Phantomhives untrustworthy, they would not even have the duty of Queen's Watchdog in the first place.

None of it made sense. Of all those he was close to, no one seemed to have the right motivation to take out the Phantomhives. Was he missing something? Is this what Undertaker's advice meant? Were any of his allies even involved or was he wasting his time?

Ciel groaned and buried his face in his hands. He had to talk to Sebastian about this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Darling, you're back!" Rachel exclaimed as Ciel entered, Sebastian following behind. She and Ciel had made a bit of progress rebuilding their fragile relationship. However, Ciel and Vincent had been quite distant since the incident a few days ago.

"Yes," Ciel replied, handing his hat and cane to Sebastian. As much progress as they made, Ciel missed having the mansion to himself (and his servants) so he could work on his cases in peace. He wanted to heed the Undertaker's advice and review his sources, but with Sebastian this time. The demon could probably shed some more light on this situation. The only problem was his parents. What if they walked in when they weren't supposed to? The young earl made up his mind.

"So, what did you do while we were away? Do you have any plans?" Ciel asked walking further forwards, towards his mother. Rachel smiled, excited she could have a conversation with her son.

"Well, I helped Finny in the garden. He's such a sweet boy, so full of life! But, um, we had a few incidents with trees being knocked over… Your father wasn't very pleased."

"Yes, that does happen often with Finny…" Ciel said, completely unsurprised.

"I also offered to help Bardroy in the kitchen, but he assured me he had everything handled. I do hope the kitchen remains intact today, but what can we do?"

"We can always hope," Ciel grumbled. Rachel chuckled.

"If nothing else, Bardroy is consistent. Anyway, I helped Mey-Rin clean the manor later…. three times in fact, various objects kept breaking…" Rachel trailed off. Ciel didn't know what to say to this.

"Again, a regular occurrence…" Ciel admitted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. "Is that all?"

"Well," Rachel said, suddenly timid. "I did end up visiting Ann's grave," she confessed. Ciel jumped at this.

"What?" He exclaimed. "What if you had been seen?" He wasn't scolding Rachel, he was just genuinely shocked at the risk she took.

"Darling, I know it's been an unspoken agreement that we must stay in the manor, so as not to alarm anyone by suddenly rising from the dead, but I couldn't just sit here knowing I had not paid my respects to my younger sister. And also," here Rachel hesitated, but plowed on. "Shouldn't we at least let our friends and family know we are alive and well? The Midfords especially deserve to know."

"No," Ciel said immediately. "That will just cause unnecessary complications." Rachel frowned.

"That's not fair, Ciel. From what you've mentioned, the Midfords have been extremely good to you, especially Elizabeth. The least you could do is trust them with the truth."

"It's also not fair to just spring you two on them unexpectedly," Ciel retorted hotly. "What exactly do you plan on saying?"

"Ciel, sweetie, we'll take care of it. You needn't worry. I just want to see them, and I'm sure your father agrees." Rachel said, soothing Ciel. At that moment, Vincent Phantomhive entered the room.

"I agree with what?" he asked. Ciel stiffened slightly. Sebastian placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Reuniting with the Midfords," Rachel said. "I believe they deserve to know we are alive." Vincent thought about it for a moment, but slowly nodded.

"Alright," he said quietly. "If that's what you want. They are honest people, I do not think they are likely to reveal us to the rest of the world. I do miss my sister dearly." Ciel grit his teeth, outnumbered.

"Fine," he spat. "But, they may not take kindly to this. When will you be departing?" Rachel turned to Ciel.

"Now, if you're ready," she said. Ciel turned to her.

"Me?"

"Yes, you're coming with us, of course."

* * *

 **AN: We know it may seem a little strange for a noble like Rachel to help out with household chores, but she's been cooped up for weeks and she's a naturally kind person, so it made sense in our minds...**


	10. Drame Familial

**Chapter Nine: Drame Familial**

Ciel gaped at his mother.

"But I have work that needs to be done! Sebastian and I -"

"Will listen to your mother," Vincent interrupted. Ciel turned sharply to him.

"You -"

"Let us all just come to a decision peacefully, for once," Rachel cut in before an argument could erupt. She grabbed her coat and turned around to face Sebastian. "Will you be taking us, Sebastian?" The butler bowed.

"Of course, my lady." Ciel frowned.

"Sebas-" A hat and cane were shoved in his hands before he could finish his sentence. Sebastian quickly whispered in his ear, somehow going unnoticed by Ciel's parents.

"Wouldn't it be better to be present to clean up the mess, my lord?" Ciel's scowl deepened, but his mother opened the door, and he reluctantly followed her out, Vincent and then Sebastian behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I still think this is a bad idea," Ciel griped.

"Oh come now, Ciel. You used to love playing with Elizabeth when you were children," Vincent said.

"And yet," Ciel growled. "I am _not_ a child anymore, as we've discussed so many times." He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. At that moment, the carriage rolled to a stop. Sebastian opened the door and helped first Ciel, then Rachel and Vincent climb down from the carriage.

"I will go in first," Ciel announced. "That might lessen the shock a bit." He walked up to the front door of the Midfords and rang the bell. The Midfords' butler opened the door and was about to greet them when a flash of yellow and pink flew past him and clung to Ciel.

"Ack! Lizzie… can't… breathe…" Ciel choked.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeel!" Lizzie squealed. She released her hold on him slightly. "I had no idea you were coming! It is usually I who visits you, so I-" She stopped mid-sentence, staring at the figures behind her beloved. Bright green eyes widened in shock. "A-auntie Rachel? Uncle V-vincent? I… I…"

"Lizzie," Ciel said, trying to steady his fiancee. She raised a shaking finger and pointed at the Phantomhive couple.

"T-they're…?"

"Yes, Lizzie. Now, if we can just sit down inside I'll explain - _Lizzie_!"

Elizabeth Midford, proud fiancee of the Queen's Watchdog and daughter of the leader of the British Knights, fainted on the spot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I was afraid something like this would happen," Ciel groaned as he wiped down Lizzie's forehead. After her collapse, Sebastian carried Lizzie inside and laid her down on one of the sofas in the living room. Her family, having heard the commotion, rushed down and were similarly shocked. Like his sister, Edward fainted upon seeing his supposedly dead relatives sitting in the living room. The Lord Midford's jaw was practically on the floor. Even the normally stoic Francis was gaping.

"V-Vincent?" she gasped.

"Hello, Francis," Vincent smiled sheepishly. "It's been a long time."

Of course, Francis was not a woman prone to fainting, so she stayed upright, but Vincent would swear he had never seen her look more rattled. She was so rattled, in fact, she forgot to scold Sebastian for his appearance.

"I-indeed it has," she stammered. But true to form, she quickly regained composure. "I do hope you have a decent explanation for us?"

"Er, well…"

"Please, sit down, Francis," Rachel interrupted kindly. "It's quite a long story." The Midford family (minus the two unconscious children) did as told. Francis turned to Ciel.

"Ciel, did you know about this?" she asked.

"Only for a short while, Lady Francis. I just found out about them a couple weeks ago."

"And you only chose to tell us now?" Francis demanded.

"There were, err.." Ciel paused. "A lot of things to work out." He looked down at Lizzie, who was still unconscious. Edward, on the other hand, was starting to rouse. Francis put her hand on his shoulder.

"Edward? Are you alright?" she asked. He slowly sat up, stiffening at the sight of Rachel and Vincent.

"Oh, so I wasn't dreaming?" he muttered woozily. His movements woke Lizzie, and she blearily cracked one eye open.

"Ciel," she said meekly. Then her emerald eyes flew open as she remembered why she passed out. Bolting upright she looked from Rachel to Vincent, then to Ciel.

"Ciel?" she squeaked. Ciel didn't know what to do.

"Lizzie," he started cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

"Your parents!" she shrieked in answer, pointing a shaking finger.

"Yes," Ciel said bluntly.

"They…"

"Yes."

"Alive?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"...Yes…"

"..."

"..."

"... How?" At this, Ciel sighed and turned to his parents.

"I think you should take over," he said somewhat angrily. Sebastian glanced at his master, surprised he was relinquishing control. Then again, his parents were probably better suited to explaining everything…

"Alright, um…" Rachel began. "What do you know about the events of Ciel's tenth birthday?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel and Vincent thoroughly explained their situation to the Midfords, of course omitting certain parts (for Lizzie's sake).

"That's quite a story," Francis said after a pause. The Lord Midford was speechless.

"But you have no idea who was behind it all?" Edward asked.

"I've begun looking into that, of course," Ciel said. "It will take time, but I will find those responsible." The unwavering confidence in the earl's voice made Sebastian smile slightly. Of course, Sebastian would probably be doing most of the dirty work…

The butler snapped back to attention as Lizzie pounced on her bemused aunt with a (rather impressive) wail.

"You're aliiiiive!" she sobbed. Rachel held Lizzie tightly, a few tears of her own escaping.

"Yes, we are. And thank heavens for that, or we would have missed seeing the beautiful young lady you've become. You're so grown up, Lizzie!" Rachel said. Lizzie pulled away from the hug with a beaming smile. Elizabeth and Rachel had always had a connection. Rachel was everything Francis was not, and although she loved her mother dearly, having a mother figure in her life who understood her need to be "cute" was a blessing for Lizzie.

"You really think so?" Lizzie giggled. She turned to Vincent and pounced on him as well. He was a bit taken aback to say the least. But he awkwardly returned the hug, patting the blonde girl lightly. Ciel couldn't help the small bubble of sadistic glee that crept up in his chest at his father's scared expression. It quickly popped when Lizzie turned and attached herself to Ciel. He should probably be used to that by now.

"You certainly have grown," Vincent said gruffly to Lizzie. She turned to look at Vincent, allowing Ciel some oxygen, but never letting go of the boy's hand. Rachel smiled serenely at them. Ciel glared at his mother. He could practically see the wedding she was planning.

"Thank you, Uncle Vincent!" Lizzie chirped. "Oh, it's so good to have you both back!" Edward, who took greatly after his mother, just sniffed in agreement.

"So where does that leave you three now?" Francis raised an eyebrow. "You're not taking over the business now, are you Vincent?" Ciel flinched, Rachel stiffened, and Vincent frowned. Sebastian retained his maddeningly calm demeanor. Of all the conversation topics …

"We've decided it would be best for me to keep control for now," Ciel said firmly. "Not only am I familiar with how everything works but they," he indicated his parents. "Are supposed to be dead. In fact, aside from the manor servants and now you, no one else knows they're alive."

Francis' eyebrow inched higher. "Are you sure?" she directed this comment at her brother. Ciel fumed. When he was on his own, she treated him as an adult of equal stature, and held the highest expectations of him. Now, Aunt Francis passed him over as if he was a troublesome child.

Vincent shrugged. "It's what we agreed, for now," he said delicately. "As it stands, I think I speak for Rachel and myself when I say we're still adjusting to a life of freedom. But once we are adjusted, I'm sure the issue will be revisited." Ciel very nearly growled, but Lizzie's hand in his kept him in check. The nerve of him!

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but it's getting rather late," Sebastian interjected, sensing trouble brewing.

"Yes," Ciel agreed immediately. He sent Sebastian a grateful look. "We've taken up enough of your time, and shocked you pretty badly, I imagine…"

"Oh, must you go, Ciel? Can't you stay a while longer?" Lizzie pleaded. Ciel patted her hand.

"I'm afraid I have matters to attend to at home." Ciel said pseudo-reluctantly.

"Oh, how rude of me! I forgot, you were up quite early to travel to the city this morning, weren't you darling? It's been a long day for you," Rachel said worriedly. And now his mother was trying to coddle him? He knew he shouldn't have come.

"It's quite alright. I am fine, I intend to do more work before tomorrow," Ciel said, a slight chill to his tone.

"Well, if you insist…" Lizzie said sadly. Then she brightened. "Will you come visit us soon? Or perhaps I can visit you instead? Actually, that might be better since Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent can't be seen -"

"Yes, yes, that sounds splendid, Lizzie," Ciel said hurriedly. "It has been nice to see you. Sebastian, fetch my coat." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He strode out of the room.

"And fix your hair while you're at it!" Francis called after him. "Such disregard for one's appearance." She clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"I'll look into that right away, my lady," Sebastian said as he reentered the room with the Phantomhives' outer clothes in tow.

And with that, Sebastian whisked his young master (and parents) away from the Midford Manor.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry sorry for the delay! We ran out of inspiration (and time) to write. But don't worry, for those of you asking about Soma and Agni we got sidetracked writing that scene. It's coming up within the next** **few** _**many**_ **chapters. ;)**


	11. Entrez la Reine

**Chapter Ten: Entrez la Reine**

Ciel stormed back into the Phantomhive manor, flinging his coat at Sebastian. Rachel and Vincent trailed behind him.

"Well, I think that went pretty well," Rachel said brightly.

"Yes, we don't have to hide from them anymore," Vincent commented thoughtfully. "They took the news much better than I thought they would."

"If you choose to ignore the fact that both Lizzie and Edward fainted and Lord Midford nearly had a stroke," Ciel seethed.

"I do feel bad that we scared them so," Rachel said with a slight blush. "But I would have been more concerned had they not been shocked."

"We wouldn't have had to shock them so, if we never went over there in the first place." Ciel muttered.

"You can hardly say telling the Midfords was a mistake," Vincent argued.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ciel retorted. Vincent looked confused.

"Well, I don't think so. They would be awfully upset if we told others before them," Vincent said. Ciel frowned.

"Others? Who exactly would we be telling?" he asked. Vincent looked even more confused.

"Well… _people_ , I guess. You don't expect us to go on pretending we're dead forever, do you?" Vincent asked.

"I wasn't planning otherwise!" Ciel cried, shocked at his father's implication. Vincent frowned a bit.

"We're not really going to stay locked up forever, Ciel."

"Because I'm sure two dead aristocrats reentering the world will blow over nicely," the boy snarled. Vincent was about to reply, but was cut off by Rachel.

"Well, you and Elizabeth seem to be quite close now!" she exclaimed. Since her return, Rachel has extended her title. She was a mother, wife and now a peacekeeper. Sebastian had been quietly observing the family bicker amongst themselves, but at the lady's words, his placid expression faltered.

"We have always been close," Ciel said. Sebastian's eye twitched.

"I believe that has something to do with the fact that Lady Elizabeth is constantly asking to see you," the butler said delicately. "In fact, were it not for her efforts, I fear you two would never see each other at all." Ciel glared daggers at the demon.

"Ciel!" Rachel cried in dismay. "Is that true? Have you never gone to see Elizabeth of your own accord?" Ciel cringed.

"Um… running the company keeps me very busy. I'm afraid I don't have much time for other matters," Ciel explained.

"All the more reason why I should take over again," Vincent interjected hopefully. This time both Ciel and Rachel glared at him.

"No, Vincent, we've already agreed to let Ciel do that. But darling," she rounded on Ciel. "Elizabeth is not 'another matter,' she is family! She is your fianceé, remember?" Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a fleeting glance.

"I know," Ciel said in defeat. Rachel sighed.

"Well, it was lovely to see them again. I do hope we can meet with them soon," she said.

"Yes, perhaps another day," Ciel said hurriedly, desperate to change the subject. "But as this day is almost over, perhaps we should eat now?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Rachel agreed.

"Yes, I'm famished," Vincent added. Ciel ignored him.

"Sebastian, make sure that dinner is prepared soon," Ciel said.

"As you wish, my lord," the demon replied with a nod of his head.

A movement from the corner of his eye caught Sebastian's attention. He whipped his head around towards the window, but even his demonic eyes could only make out the garden shrouded in shadow.

 _Probably just the wind, or perhaps an animal_ , he thought to himself. However, he was about to go out and check just in case when Ciel called for him.

"Sebastian! Get over here this instant," the earl ordered. Sebastian suppressed a sigh but left to do his master's bidding.

None of them noticed one of the shadows detach itself from a tree and sprint off into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome back, sir Grey," one of the guards bowed. Earl Charles Grey nodded stiffly before striding past the man into the next room. Upon seeing his benefactor, he sank into a deep bow.

"My lady," he said quietly.

"Rise, Earl Grey. What news do you have for me?" Queen Victoria asked from her perch on her throne.

"The Phantomhives seem to be doing well. Lord Ciel is still quite hostile towards them, but when I last saw them they were returning from the Midfords' manor. If you don't mind my saying so, I believe it's safe to say the Midfords are now aware of the Phantomhives'... return," Earl Grey reported. The queen sighed.

"Oh dear. That could become problematic," the queen murmured. "Have they shown any signs of remembering?"

"No, Your Highness," Earl Grey replied. "But if they continue to reintegrate themselves into society like this, it could prove a problem."

"Yes," the queen agreed distractedly. "Indeed it could."

Noticing the queen's lack of attention, Charles offered, "Perhaps I should investigate what exactly the Midfords know?"

"Yes!" the queen said in relief. "Please do."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." With that, the butler strode quickly out of the room.

The queen sat back with a sigh. If only the Phantomhives hadn't escaped their confinement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _What has happened?" The queen demanded as soon as the guard showed up in her throne room. She had a bad feeling about this. The guard's lack of uniform indicated that he had been working underground on -_

" _I-it would ap-p-ppear that t-the Phantomhives e-es-s-scaped, Your Highness," the guard stammered. The queen narrowed her eyes._

" _And how, exactly, did this happen?" Her tone was light, but her eyes held no mercy for the man cowering before her._

" _I-I don't know, exactly, Your Highness," he gasped. "T-the alarm just sounded and w-we can't find them anywhere -" A sword suddenly impaled itself in the man's back._

" _Well, you are quite useless, aren't you?" Charles Grey murmured. "If you can't even do your job properly, what use are you to her Majesty?" The dead man's body slumped face forward into the growing pool of blood. Earl Grey bowed._

" _I apologize for the mess, Your Highness. I will clean it up right away," the butler said demurely._

" _You do that," the queen said, suddenly tired. Charles bowed and was about to walk out of the room when he paused._

" _If I may," Charles Grey asked cautiously. "Do not misunderstand me, Your Majesty, I am not doubting your wisdom, but why exactly were the Phantomhives locked up for so long?" The Queen studied him for a few moments, nearly making the butler squirm in discomfort. Then she smiled._

" _I trust you with helping me run the country. Why should I not trust you with this as well?" She turned her head and called into the shadows, "Ash!"_

" _Yes, my lady?" The mysterious butler that had been plaguing the Double Charles' appeared, seemingly out of nowhere._

" _Show Earl Grey," the queen commanded. Ash raised an eyebrow._

" _Are you certain, Your Highness?" he asked. "Earl Grey is trustworthy?" The man in question ground his teeth silently. The nerve of him!_

" _Yes. As one of my butlers, he is more than trustworthy," Queen Victoria replied simply. Ash smiled politely and stepped forward. A soft white glow briefly enveloped his figure before fading to reveal Ash with a pair of beautiful white wings._

 _Early Grey unabashedly gaped. Ash was…_

" _An angel?" Charles choked out. "Y-you're really…?" Ash's smile widened._

" _Yes," he said pleasantly. He seemed amused by the human butler's distress. "I am. And I am here to rid this country of the unclean, the unnecessary, the unwanted. Your Queen has the same ideas as myself and has graciously allowed me to carry out the necessary tasks." His smile dimmed. "Unfortunately, not all agree with our ideals. The Phantomhives, for instance, did not like what they perceived as a crime against humanity." Early Grey's eyes widened._

" _So… they knew?" he asked. Ash inclined his head._

" _Yes. We presented our ideas to Vincent Phantomhive, the head of the clan at the time, but he refused to cooperate. And so, he had to be eliminated. His wife too had to be taken care of. She was a Phantomhive, even if only by marriage, and so could not be left alone in case she decided to investigate her husband's disappearance," the angel explained coldly._

" _But they have escaped! Shouldn't we be out there tracking them down?" Charles asked worriedly._

" _I have already taken care of that," Ash said smoothly. "Vincent Phantomhive's memories were wiped, and his wife knew nothing of what he saw."_

" _How did you manage that?" Charles asked suspiciously. "While herbs exist that have the ability to alter a person's memory, they are highly unreliable and tend to either work too well or not at all. What makes you so sure that the Phantomhives don't know what's going on?"_

" _You would not understand my methods," the angel replied maddeningly. "And on the off chance my methods were not entirely successful, the Phantomhives have been held captive since I performed the memory wipe. At least, until now." Earl Grey's eyes narrowed._

" _And the child? Ciel Phantomhive takes after his father. What is to stop him from investigating his parents' disappearance and subsequent return?"_

" _The boy will not be a problem," Ash said with finality. Charles fumed. Such arrogance! He turned to the queen, deciding to ignore the angel for now._

" _Shall we eliminate them all, Your Majesty?" Earl Grey asked. "While I have faith in sir Ash's… competence," he ground out. "I still think it would be safest to take out all the Phantomhives at once. No loose ends, see." Queen Victoria tapped her chin thoughtfully, then shook her head._

" _No. We will leave them be for now. Observe them and report back to me at regular intervals. This may turn out in our favor."_

* * *

 **AN: For those of you who have only watched the first two seasons of the anime (*cough* Purplegummibear3 *cough*), Charles Grey does indeed exist in the Kuroshitsuji universe. He is one of the Queen's butlers and a member of her Private Secretarial Officers. There are two Charles, this one and Charles Phipps - together, they're codenamed the "Double Charles." If you don't mind spoilers, it's all on the Kuroshitsuji wiki page.**


	12. Plus de Complications

**Chapter Eleven: Plus de Complications**

"You are still upset, my lord? I understand your concern, but isn't this a bit excessive? It has been an entire day," Sebastian said, amused by Ciel's pout.

"I still don't think it was a good idea to just pop in and scare the Midfords like that," he complained.

"You mean you are upset that you were forced to do something against your will," Sebastian corrected with a smile. Ciel glared daggers at the demon.

"I'm choosing not to comment on that."

"How very mature of you, my lord." Ciel scoffed. He propped his chin in his hands and gazed out the window.

"I can't believe Lizzie _fainted,"_ Ciel grumbled. Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, we do seem _very_ concerned about her these days," he muttered under his breath. Ciel glanced at his butler in surprise. Well, he certainly seemed… Ciel broke out in an evil grin.

" _Jealous_?" Scarlet eyes snapped to cerulean. Silence.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said warningly.

"Yes, my lord?" the demon answered innocently. Ciel's smile turned triumphant, knowing he had won.

"I asked you a question."

"... I am aware, sir."

"Well, answer it."

Silence.

"You cannot ignore an order from me," Ciel said. Sebastian's eye twitched.

"You did not technically give me an order," Sebastian ground out, knowing he had just royally screwed himself over.

"I _order_ you to answer me."

"Answer you about what?" the demon asked slyly.

"My question!" Ciel cried, getting frustrated at the demon's (successful) attempts of avoidance.

"To which question are you referring?"

"The one you haven't answered, and you know which one," Ciel spat.

"Technically it wasn't a question, my lord," Sebastian mused. Ciel's face took this opportune moment to turn a vibrant shade of red. "It was more of an exclamation." Ciel threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Damn it!" he swore, mentally cursing all of demonkind for spawning his moronic butler. "You know what I mean! Don't make me say it again."

Sebastian's eyes lit up as he figured out how to extract himself from this position. He smirked, knowing Ciel's pride would prevent him from -

"I'm afraid you're going to have to repeat the question, young master," the demon coaxed. "My memory is quite hazy. And do be more specific this time, sir," A furious blush forced its way upon the boy's cheeks. Ciel ran a hand down his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Ciel groaned miserably. "I thought you couldn't lie to me?"

"I am not allowed to lie, my lord. However, there is nothing in the contract that forbids me from avoiding a question," Sebastian replied bluntly. Ciel gawked at his butler's audacity.

"You, you," Ciel spluttered. "Gah! You're so infuriating!" Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"I try, my lord," he said cheekily. Ciel threw his chair pillow at him.

"More pillows, my lord? Honestly, I would think you would more jealous considering how much attention you force me to lavish on these pillows," Sebastian remarked. Then he mentally kicked himself.

"HA!" Ciel leapt to his feet. "You admitted it! You are jealous!"

"Me? Whatever are you talking about?" Sebastian said, trying to play it cool. Ciel just smirked with his hands on his hips in triumph.

"I admit nothing, my lord," Sebastian said sardonically, his smile sickeningly sweet. The demon's crimson eyes darted quickly to the study door, but returned to the earl before the boy himself noticed the figure that had been standing there throughout the end of the exchange.

Vincent stood frozen in the hall outside Ciel's partially open study door. He could not believe what he was hearing. What kind of butler spoke to his master that way? And what could he be jealous of? It had to be… what else could it… why else would they act so… how could Rachel not see something so plainly obvious? The former earl didn't know what to make of this situation, but he was determined to sort it out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tea, sir?" Sebastian asked Vincent. The poor man jumped.

"Oh, um, no thank you. I'm afraid I must leave at once. Francis has asked me to come back for a visit. There are still some things we need to discuss," Vincent answered, hurriedly coming up with an excuse to leave the house. He had no desire to be around the butler after what he overheard in the study.

"All right then. Do say hello for us," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yes, do," Ciel added. His relief at having his father out of the house was poorly disguised.

"Then I'm off," Vincent declared as Sebastian served Rachel her tea. She smiled in thanks, and the butler bowed before retreating from the room.

Vincent strode out soon after and the remaining two could dimly hear the front door open and shut. Ciel peeked out the window and saw the carriage start off down the road.

 _Finally, peace and quiet,_ Ciel thought. He relaxed back into his chair, until -

BANG!

"What the -"

"CIEEEEEEEEEL!" Soma crashed into his alleged best friend and nuzzled him. Rachel jumped, her tea cup clattering in its saucer.

"My prince!" Agni hurried in soon after, somehow managing to pry the tearful prince off the earl.

"It's been so long, Ciel!" Soma howled. "Why have you neglected your best friend like this?"

"I'm sure it's not his fault, highness. He is a very busy person, I'm sure work took up all his attention. Such dedication, Ciel! I aspire to ensure my master develops a work ethic like yours…!" And then both were on the floor blubbering.

"You idiots! What do you think you're doing?" Ciel groaned. "And how did you even get in here…? Oh never mind. Sebastian, do something!" Sebastian had just walked back into the room.

"Ah, Agni. It's been a while," the butler smiled and greeted his only human friend. Ciel's eyes bugged.

"No help…" he grumbled.

"Um… hello," Rachel said cautiously. She had no idea her son consorted with such… colorful people.

"Oh, hello there, ma'am," Soma said in surprise. "Are you a business associate of Ciel's? Or are you perhaps a new maid? Goodness knows the other one is quite clumsy -"

"Soma!" Ciel yelled.

"Actually, I am Ciel's mother," Rachel said pleasantly. "And you are…?" Soma puffed his chest out proudly.

"I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar, the youngest child of the Raja of Bengal," he proclaimed. Then he blinked. "Wait, did you say mother?"

"Yes," Rachel said with a smile. "I am Ciel's mother." Agni stepped forward.

"Forgive me, my lady, but we were under the impression that you were…?" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Dead?" Rachel said cheerfully. "Yes, that is what everyone seems to think, nowadays." All three males (excluding Sebastian) gaped at her nonchalance. Soma whirled on Ciel.

"Ciel! How could you lie to me all this time? I thought we were friends!" the prince wailed as he clung to the smaller boy.

"I didn't lie to you, moron!" Ciel shouted, fruitlessly trying to wriggle away. "I thought they were dead, too!" Soma sniffed and looked up with watery round eyes.

"So, they're immortal or something?" he asked with a wavering voice. He brightened at the thought. "Oooooooooooooooooo! That is so cool, Ciel!" Ciel smacked his forehead.

"Why?" the young earl groaned to no one in particular. Sebastian had to suppress an exasperated sigh of his own.

"I do not think that is possible, my prince. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this," Agni reprimanded gently. He turned to Rachel and bowed. "Please forgive my forwardness, but perhaps an explanation would clear things up."

Rachel, although startled at first, was quite taken with Ciel's new friends. The young prince was exuberant and joyful and his butler was extremely well-mannered. However, she still glanced at Ciel to gauge his reaction. After seeing his shock and anger at their… meeting with the Midfords, Rachel wasn't sure if her son would be alright with revealing themselves to others so soon.

Ciel, upon catching his mother's glance, sighed.

"You might as well explain," he said tiredly. "They've already seen you." He slumped back in his chair, then hauled himself up. "I, however, have no desire to hear the same story I've heard several times before. Sebastian, come. I want something sweet." The boy and his butler left the lady of the house with their unexpected guests and headed towards the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Having shooed Bardroy out of the kitchen, Ciel was free to vent.

"Ugh!" Ciel exclaimed, banging his forehead against the kitchen cabinets. He hissed in pain. Well that was stupid. Sebastian entered the kitchen behind the young earl.

"There's been quite a lot of socializing recently, my lord." Sebastian commented offhandedly. Ciel turned around and frowned at his butler, a glaring red splotch now marring his forehead.

"Unwelcome socializing," Ciel muttered as Sebastian walked over to the icebox, retrieving a bag of ice. The butler came back and proceeded to lift and plop his young master on the kitchen counter. Ciel flushed and protested immediately.

"I'm not -"

"A child, yes, we're all well aware," Sebastian dismissed, placing the ice over the bruise on Ciel's head. Ciel frowned.

"I wouldn't have to say it so much if people would just listen," Ciel argued. Sebastian smiled.

"True." He continued to press the ice against his young master's wound. Ciel flinched. Sebastian lowered the ice immediately.

"Does it hurt badly, my lord?" he asked in concern. The boy shook his head.

"No, it's just cold," he murmured. Sebastian leaned forward and touched his lips to the bruise.

"There, isn't that what mothers do when their children are injured?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Sentiment." Ciel smirked. "Besides, you're hardly my mother."

"No, I suppose not. After all, your mother would hardly kiss you like this." Sebastian's mouth enveloped Ciel's, the ice long forgotten. Ciel's eyes slid closed and his pulled his butler closer.

Once they broke apart, Sebastian noticed the flush on Ciel's face and commented, "Well, it appears you are no longer cold, my lord."

"As if anyone could be cold after a kiss like that," Ciel mumbled, mind still muddled from the kiss. Sebastian grinned. He really needed to catch his bocchan off guard more often. He leaned in once more.

Suddenly the doors burst open, causing the pair to jump apart. A smiling Agni stood in the doorway.

"I was wondering if I could be of any service!" he announced cheerily, seemingly unaware of the happening between the other two.

"Yes, I was just about to serve some tea, would you like to get the chinaware?" Sebastian answered, unfazed. Ciel on the other hand...

"Certainly," Agni replied. Ciel hopped off the counter, flustered.

"I'll rejoin the girls then," he muttered and walked out of the kitchen. Agni didn't have a chance to correct Ciel on the gender of his prince. Sebastian smirked, knowing Ciel had made such a mistake on purpose.

With Ciel gone, Agni turned to Sebastian and let his smile drop.

"I believe you and I need to have a talk about Master Ciel, my friend," Agni said seriously.

* * *

 **AN: So we disappeared for a week, guess where? London! (^O^) Yeah, fitting right? You'd think we'd actually find inspiration for the story there… But sleep kinda… took over… (o_O) Anywho… like the cliffie? I do, but then again, everyone says I'm a cupcake baked by the devil (ooh, the evils I am capable of) ( _ ) Heeeheee. - PBG3**


	13. Ces Actes Hostiles

**Chapter Twelve:** **Ces Actes Hostiles**

Sebastian smiled pleasantly at the Indian man.

"What about, my friend?" he mimicked Agni.

"While I only wish happiness for you and Master Ciel, I want to make sure you know what you are doing," Agni said, his gaze never wavering from the other butler's face.

"And what exactly would you be referring to?"

"Your relationship with Master Ciel. It goes far beyond the normal relationship between master and butler." Agni was not one to beat around the bush, at least where his prince wasn't concerned. Sebastian's smile was slightly strained.

"Of course ours is not a normal relationship. For three years now, my master has only had me to rely on. The staff, of course, have been around but as his personal butler it is my duty to attend to his every need. And you know as well as I that children tend to form attachments to whomever they are around often." Sebastian hoped the condescension in his tone would dissuade the other butler, but Agni was not deterred.

"Perhaps," Agni said. "But what you have described sounds more like the relationship between parent and child. We both know that is not the relationship you and Master Ciel share." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I am intrigued. Please, do tell what exactly you make of my relationship with my master," Sebastian smiled. Inwardly though, he was already (regretfully, for once) planning how to explain Agni's untimely demise, should the situation get out of hand.

"I believe you are in love with him." Sebastian stared. _Well that was blunt._

"However," Agni raised a hand to stop Sebastian's protests. "As I said, I only wish happiness for you and your master. Therefore, I have no intention of interfering or sabotaging you in any way… provided that you know _exactly_ what you are doing. For all his pride, Master Ciel is still a child, after all."

"I can assure you, Agni, I know exactly what I am doing, as does my young master," Sebastian replied smoothly, but with an underlying edge of steel.

"Then I certainly do not need to remind you of the repercussions," Agni warned, his tone firm. Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"I am aware, of course." Agni hummed.

"See, I am not entirely sure you are," the Indian man argued. The air around Sebastian grew ominous. "I just walked in on the two of you in a position that even my prince would not be able to misinterpret."

"You are one to talk. It is very easy to _misinterpret_ your relationship with Prince Soma," Sebastian challenged. For the first time throughout the argument, Agni's mask of calm slipped.

"While I love my prince for all he has done for me, I certainly do not take his kindness as anything more than firm friendship." It was the closest Sebastian had ever heard Agni come to hissing.

"Might that not also apply to the relationship my master and I share?" Sebastian said quickly, convinced he had won.

"That is really how Master Ciel views your relationship? A firm friendship?" Agni demanded. Once again, Sebastian's confidence slipped. Hastily regaining his composure, the demon glared.

"Forgive me, but how exactly does any of this concern you?" Sebastian asked icily.

"You are my friends. I have concerns." Then Agni grumbled under his breath, "And I do not think Master Ciel would appreciate me confronting him." The butler sighed. "Please do not try to deny your relationship anymore, Sebastian, it will not fool me."

Sebastian faltered but reluctantly gave in. This was one of his very few friends, after all. Though, the word _friend_ was used loosely. "Well, as I have said, I can handle any and all challenges thrown our way. Ciel will not be hurt, I can assure you of that." The demon's eyes challenged the other butler to continue.

But Agni was not one to let these things go. "Are you certain? You do realize that Master Ciel's name will be tarnished if anyone finds out? People can hardly accept that a young boy is the head of such an important family. There are many that will leap at the chance to ruin him -"

"I am well aware, Agni," Sebastian hissed with venom, posture incredibly rigid. "I am Ciel's butler, I am _fully_ aware of his position in English society!" The demon was deeply offended at the insinuation that he was ignorant of these things. Agni held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I do not wish to offend you, Sebastian," Agni said soothingly. "But, the behaviour I have witnessed does not prove to me that you fully understand the consequences!"

"My capabilities are far beyond a normal butler's. To keep this a secret is fully within my capacity!" Sebastian defended. Agni uncharacteristically groaned.

"I believe you, and I know you are aware of the consequences for Master Ciel. But are you aware of the consequences for yourself?" Agni asked, catching Sebastian off guard. "Not only do the people of England not accept relationships between males, but the fact that you are an adult and he is a child... You will _both_ be put in prison! And I do not even want to think about what they will do to you for indulging a young boy!"

"Agni -" Sebastian started angrily.

"Besides, now Master Ciel's parents are revealed to be alive," Agni interrupted. "I saw the way Lady Rachel was constantly looking for Master Ciel when he was in the kitchen with you. Overprotective. They missed three years of their son's life, so that is to be expected, but can you even _imagine_ what would happen if they found out?!" Agni stressed the importance of this.

"Of course, do you take me for a fool?" Sebastian spat.

"You know I do not. But right now you do not seem to be thinking clearly!" Agni cried.

"I'm telling you that I can handle it!" the demon bit out. "Regardless of what you may believe, you do not know me as well as you think, Agni."

"You will never be able to see your Master again if his parents find out," Agni continued softly, ignoring the second remark. "And if you continue to behave so carelessly, then they will."

"I know!" Sebastian finally roared. Agni stepped back, startled to see the ever composed butler lose his cool. "I know," the demon repeated in a much calmer voice.

"It will hurt you and your Master beyond repair," Agni sighed. "To be separated from the one you love… is not …" he trailed off. "I wish only happiness for you and Master Ciel, and this path you are on? It does not lead there." Sebastian ran a hand down his face.

"Perhaps… perhaps you are right in saying we were careless," the demon said grudgingly. "But I will not discard my relationship with my master out of fear. After all, my young lord does not believe in giving in so easily."

"Then, I certainly hope you are good at keeping secrets," Agni said darkly.

"It is certainly not the only secret the two of us keep," Sebastian said, eyeing the other butler.

"No, it certainly is not," Agni affirmed, walking out of the room.

* * *

 **AN: SunBinamra: DRAMAAAAAAAA!… is so much fun to write. Okay, seriously Agni? Antagonizing BASSY?! ALERT! ALERT! Better call Grell now to save time! (oh, and apologies for the lack of SAgni or whatever it's called, for those of you shippers out there - we will leave the nature of their relationship for you to interpret)**

 **PurpleGummiBear3: So, as far as whether or not Agni knows about Sebastian being a demon, we're leaving it up to you. In the anime (yes, that it my only knowledge source much to SunBinamra's horror) Agni has that weird hand thingy, so I'm not really sure if he's aware. Well just leave that subject in the "grey area"... but on a side note: seriously guys, the things we write in our story planning section (dubbed** _ **RANDOM THOUGHTS AND VERBAL VOMIT**_ **by one SunBinamra) are slightly scary… I would show you but… spoilers, you know?**


	14. Les Pensées et Les Pitreries

**Chapter Thirteen:** **Les Pensées et Les Pitreries**

 _Warnings: Rachel and Soma bonding (aka doomed!Ciel)_

In the living room, Ciel attempted to disappear in his seat as he watched the "girls" chatter away about… well to be honest, Ciel couldn't keep up, so he just tuned them out.

"Sebastian, where are you?" the boy muttered to himself. "What's taking so long?"

The young earl amused himself for the next few minutes by imagining Sebastian's punishment for lollygagging. However, he was jolted back to reality by Soma's laughter.

"A-are you serious?" the prince forced out between chuckles. "Ciel really carried a stuffed rabbit everywhere?"

"Yes!" Rachel cried, stifling laughs herself. "The very first Bitter Rabbit! They went everywhere together. It was adorable!"

"Everywhere? Even the bath?"

"Oh, of course! Bitter Rabbit got dirty from playing outside too, you know, so it was only natural that he should clean up as well. At least, that's what Ciel told me. That rabbit was included in everything! Why, whenever Lizzie Midford - you do know her, yes? - would come over to play, they would have tea parties and Ciel made sure Bitter Rabbit always had his own tea cup and saucer!"

"Whaaaaat? Ciel actually participated in tea parties? He never does that anymore, he's no fun," Soma pouted. Rachel giggled.

"No no, Ciel was quite the host. Sometimes he would even be the one to suggest having a party and -"

"Mother!" Ciel cried without thinking. Soma laughed harder at his friend's embarrassment, but Rachel had a look of awe on her face.

"Ciel?" she whispered. "Did… did you just…?" To Ciel's horror, his mother's eyes started glistening.

"I-I… well I…" the poor boy blustered, inwardly panicking. Really, Ciel should be used to tears with all his experience dealing with Lizzie. Luckily, Rachel knew her son well enough by now not to embarrass him further. She chuckled shakily and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"It may not mean much to you, Ciel, but that meant the world to me." The small, sincere smile on Rachel's face (not to mention the lack of tears) reassured Ciel somewhat. He still looked shell shocked, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

To Ciel's relief, Sebastian and Agni chose to re-enter the room at that moment, pushing the tea trolley.

"Refreshments, anyone?" Agni asked cheerfully.

"Ooo ooo! Me!" Soma cried. Ciel looked at Sebastian questioningly. His butler seemed… off. The demon avoided his earl's eyes, raising Ciel's concern. Did something happen while Agni and Sebastian were in the kitchen? It had taken considerably longer than usual for them to prepare tea.

"Oh my, are those fresh baked raspberry scones?" Rachel asked. "You spoil us! You have so many other duties to attend to, and you stop to bake us treats? Sebastian, you shouldn't have! And Agni, you are a guest here!" Agni waved her concern away kindly.

"Only the best for you my lady," Sebastian gave her one of his "perfect smiles." Then he shot a look at Ciel that clearly said, _At least someone appreciates my efforts_.

Ciel scoffed and stuffed a raspberry treat in his mouth, slightly relieved that Sebastian was still able to snark. However, his earlier concern returned when he sensed a strange tension between the two butlers. As Agni and Sebastian finished serving tea, Ciel couldn't help but notice the obvious distance between the two.

Ciel's brow furrowed. What on Earth happened in the kitchen?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vincent Phantomhive had been strolling throughout the streets of London for the past hour or so. Okay, well not strolling… or really the _streets_ of London… he was supposed to be dead after all. Luckily, his extensive knowledge of back paths and alleyways was still intact, so he was able to go for a walk without running into anybody.

He couldn't really wrap his head around what he had overheard. No matter what he tried, there was only one logical conclusion for what his son and the butler had been discussing.

"But no," Vincent muttered to himself. "Ciel's too smart for that, isn't he?"

Of course, the butler could be manipulating him, but no matter how much Vincent disliked the man, he couldn't deny how well he tended to Ciel. Besides, Ciel was a Phantomhive, and Phantomhives were extremely hard to manipulate.

Which meant that his son was knowingly, and more than that _willingly_ , participating in, in… Vincent couldn't even think it to himself.

"How did it all go so wrong?" Vincent asked himself miserably. Not only was his son… romantically interested in another man (he shuddered even just thinking about it) but to do so with a man at least twice his age… how could he?

Disgust warred with anger and the sting of betrayal, all vying for Vincent's attention. As the Queen's acting watchdog, Ciel knew that romantic relations between males was illegal. Yet despite that, he chose to engage in it with his _butler_ , of all people! How did the house of Phantomhive fall so far?

But even with all the mixed emotions, Vincent knew that he still loved his son more than anything and wanted what was best for him. He consoled himself with the thought that even though Ciel was not stupid, he was still a child and naive to some aspects of adulthood. Perhaps… perhaps he could still be saved. Vincent would have to be very careful about that, though, as he could not just get rid of Sebastian. Look how well that turned out last time.

And Rachel! His poor, sweet wife. While he knew his wife was more open-minded than most, he was sure even she would want to put a stop to… whatever this was as soon as possible. But when he voiced his concerns last time, she grew angry with him, accusing him of being narrow-minded. All she wanted was Ciel's happiness. Vincent did too, but not like this. Never like this.

Vincent groaned and plopped down on the side of the road, burying his face in his hands. What on Earth was he supposed to do now?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vincent trudged up the road towards the manor, exhausted from his worrying. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, by the foreign sound of laughter floating out the open window.

"What the…?" The former Phantomhive head dashed into the mansion and skidded to a stop at the entrance to the living room. He found his wife laughing along with a strange purple-haired Indian and his son pelting the stranger with scone crumbs (when his mother wasn't looking, of course).

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Ciel grumbled as he continued to flick bits of the pastry at a giggling Soma. The earl had long given up on his butler lending a hand, considering the way he was smirking in the corner.

"Why, Ciel? What's wrong with tea parties?" Soma asked. "I had them frequently when I was little!"

"Exactly!" Ciel cried, throwing a whole scone at the sniggering prince. "I am nothing like you!"

"Oh, Ciel! You're so cute when you're angry!" Soma laughed. Ciel's eye twitched and the scone he was holding (Agni and Sebastian baked quite a few to vent their frustrations) crumbled within his clenched grasp. Rachel, of course, was having the time of her life. Vincent couldn't help the smile that spread when he saw his wife's happy face.

"What's going on here?" Vincent asked, smiling politely at the unknown guest on his couch. Another stranger he hadn't noticed until then stepped forward.

"You must be Master Ciel's father, and Lady Rachel's husband. Lady Rachel has explained everything," Agni said courteously. He bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I am Agni."

"Oh Ciel, you look so much like your father!" Soma cried, jumping up. "Hello Lord Phantomhive, I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar, the youngest child of the Raja of Bengal." Ciel flushed at Soma's previous proclamation. Vincent also looked a bit taken aback.

"Um, hello," Vincent ventured cautiously.

"Oh, you're back!" Rachel beamed. "How is Francis doing?"

"Francis? Oh… oh she's quite well. Same as always, you know," Vincent replied hastily.

"Good. Come, darling, why don't you join us for tea? Of course," she looked at her son slyly. "Ciel may not have left you any scones. He's eaten so many I'm afraid he'll have no appetite for dinner!"

"Yes, Ciel," Soma immediately pounced on the chance to tease his friend. "You are going to grow fat at that rate."

"Wha- you- Ii- b- FAT?!" Ciel spluttered. "I eat many more sweets than that on a regular basis, and I have not gained a pound! Sebastian, tell them!" Rachel and Soma exchanged amused glances.

Sebastian sighed dramatically. "I was hoping to avoid this conversation, my lord, but you do seem a bit heavier lately when I take you up to bathe." Ciel openly gaped.

"Wha?! I am not!" the boy protested. Vincent's eyes widened, his earlier suspicions creeping up.

"Well," Sebastian put his finger to his chin in 'mock' thought. "At first I believed this was because you were growing, but seeing as you have not gotten any taller, I'm afraid that's not the reason."

"I _have_ gotten taller!" Ciel almost stomped his foot. _Almost_.

"I think not. In fact, that much sugar may be stunting your growth." Sebastian's smile was evil around the edges.

"Now you're just making things up! Sweets have nothing to do with lack of growth!" the boy argued. The four spectators swung their heads back and forth between the two like they were watching a badminton match. Soma especially looked ridiculously entertained.

"Ah, so you do admit you aren't growing, my lord," Sebastian said smoothly. Ciel flushed. Gone were his earlier concerns about the butler's strange behavior.

"You, you - gah!"

"In any case, I propose a strict limitation on sweets from now on," the demon announced.

"But -" Ciel looked crushed.

"After all, you must stay healthy, young master," Sebastian said smirking. Ciel glared at him.

"I hate you," the earl not-pouted.

"That's nice."

"You're fired."

"We have a binding contract."

"And I'm breaking said contract."

"No you're not."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"You're my butler!"

"Ah, see? You're not breaking the contract at all."

"... Damn you."

"Already there, my lord." Vincent raised an eyebrow at that one. Ciel crossed his arms and flopped back in his chair.

"You still can't take all my sweets," Ciel grumbled childishly (but no one in the room would dare tell him that).

"But, indeed I can," Sebastian taunted, knowing his master was grasping at straws.

"He's right, Ciel," Rachel cut in. "If you really have been eating as many sweets as you claim, well… it can't be healthy for you. Perhaps I should call the doctor just to make sure nothing is wrong?"

"No!"

"Aw, Ciel, are you afraid of the doctor still?" Soma asked. Rachel had told him of a three-year-old Ciel who refused to see the doctor. "It is all right, Agni is a very accomplished chef. I am sure surgery is no different from chopping meat. Plus, he has knowledge of a great many herbs. He will take care of you just fine!" Ciel turned pale.

"I'm doomed," he moaned. Sebastian smiled and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Vincent still reeling at what transpired in front of him. From his expression, Sebastian gathered that the man's suspicions about himself and Ciel had grown stronger.

The demon's gaze turned mischievous. He could have some fun with this...

* * *

 **AN: Vincent's thoughts in a nutshell: Mulling… mulling… mulling… WHAT IS THAT PERFECT SLEAZY BASTARD DOING TO MY SON?! AND WHY CAN'T I RULE MY OWN BUSINESS?!**

 **By the way, can you tell Rachel adores Sebastian, yet? Oh, the stories he could tell her…**

 **Now, one thing we want to make very clear is that we, by no means, think homosexuality is bad or a sin or anything like that (it was actually kind of hard to write Vincent as homophobic, doesn't come naturally to us). However, at the time this story is set, homosexuality was outlawed and for someone like Vincent, who worked so hard to uphold the law, the fact that his son is gay must be very upsetting. To him, it must seem like Ciel is spitting on everything he holds dear. The two of us, who have been raised in the 21st century, know that there's nothing wrong with being gay, but the people of 19th century England didn't. Sorry, just wanted to clarify that in case we accidentally offended anyone.**


	15. Séances de Débriefing

IMPORTANT AN: Hey! So we're trying to develop the plot for this story, but seeing as neither one of us can make decent decisions, we can't decide whether or not Ciel's parents should find out about Sebastian being a demon. It's a very important to decide this as it determines the direction of the plotline, so if you guys could let us know your opinions, it will help us out a lot :) Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:** **Séances de Débriefing**

Ciel stalked into his study with Sebastian trailing along behind him. They had managed to escape for a moment while Agni cleared away the tea. As soon as the door was shut Ciel picked up a pillow from his chair and promptly thwacked his butler with it.

"That was for taking away my sweets," Ciel grumbled.

"Again with the pillows, my lord? Perhaps I should find you another Bitter Rabbit instead."

"Another? Mine's in the closet - WAIT! You heard that?" Ciel blushed. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up.

"You still have him my lord? How cute," Sebastian said. Ciel grumbled.

"Shut up." Sebastian tsked.

"My my, all those books you read and yet that is still the best insult you can come up with? It seems I must rework your literature lessons." Ciel groaned.

"No, those are so boring, they take forever. Which reminds me," he suddenly straightened. "What took you and Agni so long in the kitchen? You two were behaving oddly during tea time, and I know for a fact that you can whip up twice as many scones in half the time you took." Sebastian's demeanor became serious.

"He confronted me about our relationship."

"What?!" Ciel's eyes widened. "He knows? What did he say?"

"He said that he only wishes happiness for us, but he wanted to ensure we knew the consequences and should we forget, he would not hesitate to intervene."

"How dare he?" Ciel growled. "It is none of his business what we do in private!"

"I believe he is simply looking out for us, my lord," Sebastian reminded him gently. "While I too was angry at his audacity, Agni has no reason to wish us harm. He is one of the few truly good humans I have met." Ciel huffed.

"That still doesn't give him the right to pry into matters that are none of his concern," the boy muttered, but he seemed to have calmed down.

"Why, my lord, are you embarrassed about me?" the demon teased. "Do you not intend to tell those you hold dear? Your fiancee, for example?" Ciel scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sure that would go over well. 'Hello Lizzie. I just wanted to let you know that I'm breaking off our engagement so I can elope with Sebastian. Yes, Sebastian, my _male_ , considerably older butler. Yes, of course I'm aware it's against the law, but do I give a damn? No. I am a Phantomhive and if I choose to run off with the man I love, then that's what I'm going to do, consequences and propriety be damned.'" Sebastian smiled.

"How sweet, my lord. You love me?"

Sebastian swooped down and placed a kiss on Ciel's head as the boy's cheeks reddened.

"Sentiment," Ciel commented wryly, attempting to cover his slip-up.

"Ah, but aren't you the one who's held on to your stuffed rabbit?" Sebastian teased as he quickly exited the room.

"Shut up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agni hummed as he wheeled the tea trolley back to the kitchen.

"Agni?" The butler turned around to find Soma standing there, unusually solemn.

"My prince? What is it?" The boy fidgeted.

"Well… it is just that…" He took a deep breath.

"Agni, I demand to know what it is you and Sebastian have been talking about behind my back." Sometimes, Agni forgot how perceptive his prince could be. The butler sighed.

"It is Master Ciel, see. He and Sebastian are… how do I put this… um… They share a, uh, _special_ bond. Do you understand?" There was really no way to say this discreetly.

"I… I think so. So that's why they were always going off alone? To -"

"Yes," Agni cut his prince off. "They were." Soma descended into shocked silence.

"My prince?" Agni asked after the silence stretched too long. Then Soma abruptly burst into tears.

"How could they?!" he wailed. "I thought we were friends! How dare they keep this a secret from meeeee?!"

"It's alright, my prince, it's quite understandable-"

"No!" Soma sniffed. "It is not! How could they?" Then he gasped and pointed a finger at poor Agni. "Do not tell me they invited you, Agni!"

"Invited…?" Agni blinked.

"Yes! How could they invite you and not me! I am so much more fun! No offense, my friend," Soma added quickly.

"Um… they are very private people… and my prince, I had no idea you were, well…" A horrible thought struck Agni then. If he had failed to realize his prince's, err, romantic preferences, what else had he missed?

"My prince!" It was Agni's turn to wail. "I have failed you! How could I be so blind? I understand now why you are always so anxious to see Master Ciel - But oh no, Sebastian," Agni paled and clutched his head.

"It is just cruel!" Soma said, _completely_ ignoring Agni. "Tell me Agni, what kind of person starts a secret club without inviting their best friend, huh? Ciel is so cruel to meeeeee!" Agni stared at his prince. Then he promptly fell over in relief.

"Agni? What is wrong with you? Why are you on the floor?" Soma knelt down and proceeded to poke his fallen butler.

"No reason, my prince," Agni said weakly. Mentally he apologized to Soma as he took back everything he said about him being perceptive. Perhaps his prince was too young to understand, yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Earl Grey rubbed his temples as he trudged towards the throne room. Those Indian idiots were so _loud_. Queen Victoria had put him in charge of surveillance while Ash was out completing some sort of task she had given him.

 _Stupid angel_ , the earl thought. Then he quickly apologized, not sure if cursing an angel would result in some sort of divine retribution.

The guards standing before the doors to the throne room recognized him at once, and announced his presence.

"The Earl Charles Grey, your Highness," one called.

"Yes, let him in," the Queen said. Earl Grey bowed to his monarch.

"What is it? You said you had an urgent report." Earl Grey wasted no time.

"I'm afraid that the Indian prince and his friend now know the Phantomhives are alive and well, your majesty," he confessed. "The prince in particular seemed to be getting close to Rachel Phantomhive."

The Queen frowned. "This could prove to be troublesome," she murmured. "The Indian prince and his butler are foreigners. I do not have nearly as much control over them as I do the Midford family."

"You could always deport them," Earl Grey suggested.

"That would only strain our relationship with the Raja of Bengal. No, we will have to keep a close eye on them and make sure they don't say anything they shouldn't."

"Alright. I will see to it at once," the earl said. "But, my lady…" he hesitated, but forged on. "Is it really so bad to allow the Phantomhives to return to society?" The Queen narrowed her eyes, and the earl continued hastily, "We have ensured that the Phantomhives do not know who was responsible for their abduction and imprisonment. And if they decide to investigate, which I'm sure they will, all leads will point to one of the underground gangs taking revenge on the family that ruined them. At the rate things are going now, I fear that it will not be long before all of Britain knows they are back, and short of kidnapping them again or killing them, it will be very hard to eliminate the Phantomhives."

"I appreciate your input, Earl Grey, but it is unnecessary," the Queen said sternly. "I have invested too much in this family to just let it all go to waste; for now, you will continue to observe them and report back to me. Is that clear?" Earl Grey bowed deeply.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Now, back to work!"

"As you wish." The earl strode out of the room, and if his gait was a bit quicker than usual the Queen didn't comment. As soon as the doors shut behind him, the Queen allowed herself to sink back in the chair.

What a mess this scheme was turning out to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Are you sure you want to do this, my lady?" Ash asked. "There may still be a chance of persuading him."_

 _The Queen sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, I don't share in your optimism. While the Phantomhives have served the country faithfully for all these years, I fear Vincent will try to cause trouble, considering the way he stormed out of the room once I told him about the future we have planned…" She straightened in her throne. "It cannot be helped. The Phantomhives must be eliminated."_

" _Are you absolutely certain? The Phantomhives have many connections and access to resources no one else does. If you'll forgive my forwardness, I do not think they would be very useful to us dead." Queen Victoria raised a skeptical eyebrow._

" _Then what do you suggest? Vincent cannot be allowed to roam free now that he knows everything."_

" _I can modify his memory. He will have no recollection of what we told him."_

" _How do you plan to do that?"_

" _I have my methods."_

" _But you will not share them?"_

" _... No. I'm afraid it is not something you would understand, my lady."_

" _Very well. Can you guarantee it will work?"_

" _I am almost entirely certain I will be successful."_

"' _Almost entirely' is not good enough, Ash." The warning was clear in the queen's tone._

" _Then perhaps we can keep the Phantomhives hidden in addition to the memory modification? That way you will always know where they are and what they are doing."_

" _Perhaps. But if they are hidden away, what use are those connections you mentioned?"_

" _It would be a waste to discard all those carefully cultivated resources, as it would be a waste to completely eliminate the Phantomhive family. One day, Vincent Phantomhive should be able to resume his duty to the crown. Sometimes things must be broken in order to be forged anew. We must break the Phantomhives in captivity in order to remold them so their loyalty is true." The Queen pondered this idea._

" _I see your point," she said thoughtfully. "Alright. We shall hide the Phantomhives away until such a time as they are ready to serve us with their entire beings." Ash smiled._

" _Excellent. And the child?"_

" _Bring him to me. He is young and still pure, and if he is anything like his father he will be a great asset to us. I also think that should his parents think of rebelling, having Ciel Phantomhive's undying loyalty will turn the tides in our favor. I can take him in and raise him as my own grandson." Ash bowed._

" _As you wish, my lady. How shall we proceed?" Queen Victoria tapped her chin thoughtfully._

" _Fire. With a fire, it will be easy to make it appear as if the Phantomhives have perished. We can prepare corpses ahead of time to resemble the Phantomhives, and ensure the fire damages them so thoroughly it will be impossible to determine who they really were. I can take in the boy in return for all the work the Phantomhives have done for me over the years."_

" _That sounds like a splendid idea," Ash complimented. "I will see to it right away."_

" _No! Yours is a well-known face, directly linked to me. No one associated with the palace can do it, unless we want to create the worst royal scandal in history."_

" _Of course. You are very wise, my lady. Who, then, shall we hire?"_

" _Perhaps some members of the Peaky Blinders gang. I believe Vincent just had a hand in arresting many of their top lieutenants. I have no doubt they will jump at a chance for revenge."_

" _Very well. I shall contact them at once." The angel turned to leave the room._

" _Good. And Ash?" The butler turned around. "Tell them only what they need to know. And make sure they don't realize who their benefactor is." Ash bowed._

" _Of course, my lady."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Queen Victoria sighed and remembered her disappointment when she was told the Phantomhive child had died in the fire. At the time, she had believed that perhaps it was time for the Phantomhive family, including little Ciel, to fade completely into the shadows where they belonged. Of course she was saddened that the child had to die, but what was done was done and not even she could call people back from the dead.

However, about a month after that fateful day, Ciel Phantomhive reappeared without warning. He showed up at the palace with an eyepatch and a tall black butler, asking to see the Queen in regards to his taking up the mantle of Queen's Watchdog. To say the Queen was shocked would be an understatement, but like a true monarch she showed none of her feelings on the surface. Instead, she decided to allow him to follow in his father's footsteps while she kept a close eye on the boy.

Of course, Queen Victoria played the part of sympathetic employer in regards to his parents' untimely deaths, knowing that there was no way she could reveal the truth to Ciel without making an enemy of him. Similarly, she allowed the two Phantomhives kept hostage on her command to believe that their son died in the fire that destroyed their lives.

Ciel Phantomhive had surprised her with his determination and uncanny success rate. No matter what job the Queen assigned him, the boy managed to fulfill his duties perfectly. She had an inkling that the mysterious new butler had something to do with it, but she could not say for sure. In any case, Ciel was clearly his father's son.

That, however, was a double-edged sword. While Ciel may be the perfect Watchdog, his father had proven in the past that sometimes even the most loyal of dogs will bite back. And with his parents' return, the Queen had lost her greatest leverage over the boy, should he turn on the crown. For now, she was content to watch how things unfolded, but soon it may be time to take action. Hopefully Ciel would prove to be smarter and more loyal than his father ever was.

* * *

 **AN: Soma and Agni are so much fun to write. Enough said.**

 **Earl Grey is just keeping an eye on everybody. Soon he's gonna run out of eyes...**

 **Don't forget to let us know about whether Ciel's parents should find out about Sebastian being a demon!**


	16. Spéculations

**Chapter Fifteen: Spéculations**

"Goodbye, goodbye!" Soma called as Agni attempted to drag him out the front door.

"Come back soon!" Rachel called back, waving at her new friends. Agni finally managed to wrestle his prince away from the door and into the waiting carriage, which took off the moment the door closed. Rachel continued to wave as it traveled out of sight, then with a smile she turned and met her husband in the living room.

"I liked them," Rachel announced. "They are so sweet. You have very nice friends, Ciel." The boy in question grimaced.

"Please don't say that in front of them," he muttered. "They're barely tolerable as it is." Vincent's lips twitched as he tried to restrain a smile.

"Too cheerful for you, Ciel?" he teased.

"Quite, thank you very much," Ciel said grumpily. Vincent snickered.

"While Phantomhives may thrive in the shadows, that does not mean we need to let our hearts become as black as them, and lose our sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor!" Ciel protested indignantly.

"Yes, it's very dark and sadistic," Sebastian commented helpfully.

"Says _you?"_

"You may have a point, my lord," the demon replied thoughtfully. Rachel shook her head at their antics.

"Men…" she sighed. Ciel stood up from the couch.

"While this has been… interesting, I have lots of work that needs to be done, so if you'll excuse me. Sebastian, come." Ciel turned around and strode to his study, his butler trailing behind dutifully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciel sank into his study chair with a sigh of relief. Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"Curtains too," Ciel commanded. "Just in case." Sebastian bowed and did as he was told.

With all the chaos of visiting the Midfords and seeing Soma and Agni, Ciel hadn't had time to think about what they learned from the Undertaker, let alone talk to his butler about it. Now though, he and Sebastian were finally able to have that long-overdue discussion.

"Now," Ciel started. "Regarding the Undertaker..."

"Yes, we have yet to deal with that bit of information," Sebastian said thoughtfully. "Thoughts?"

"He said… not to trust the people I'm working with.."

"Technically, he advised you to reexamine those whose company you choose to keep. He did not specify those you work with."

"But the only company I keep is you and then people I need for work," Ciel pointed out.

"And the Midfords? Soma and Agni? Lau and his stepsister? Undertaker himself?"

"But, I have placed no great trust in any of them. Should they fail in any aspect, it would not impact me greatly. The Undertaker, for instance, is merely a resource I use for work things."

"Yes, but there's a very small number of people that have your trust for anything," Sebastian commented. "Who do you hold a great amount of trust and respect for?" Ciel mulled this over.

"Well," Ciel drawled. "The Queen…"

"You're saying you trust her?"

"Well, I work for her."

"That does not mean you trust her."

"True…" Ciel paused. Sebastian frowned.

"My lord, when was the last time you evaluated her majesty's motives?"

"I hardly see the need. She has proven time and again that she holds the country's best interests at heart."

"So, you trust her?"

"No, I'm not saying that. A healthy dose of skepticism is critical for this line of work. But whenever she assigns me a job, I'm given the details. I know why I'm after a certain person or group of persons. Their crimes are legitimate, not a petty annoyance for the Queen."

"That's very true, my lord." Sebastian said. "Who else do you place faith in?"

"Faith?" Ciel asked. "No one really, everything is done by myself or you…" The boy suddenly snickered. "Perhaps Undertaker was referring to _you_ , Sebastian. Reapers and demons don't seem to have the best history, after all." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious, young master."

"But no," Ciel said, smile fading. "I've already been down that road." It was Sebastian's turn to smirk.

"A wise decision on your part, my lord. I would be concerned if you had never questioned my loyalty, at least in the beginning." Ciel scoffed. Sebastian's expression turned serious once more.

"Let me put it this way. If someone were to fall, who has enough power to take you with them?" the demon questioned. Ciel frowned in concentration.

"The reapers, perhaps," the earl said slowly. "We are not exactly allies, but nor are we enemies. At least when they stay out of my way." Sebastian frowned.

"You do not trust them at all, my lord. Except perhaps Undertaker, but with the mutual animosity I hardly think he needed to warn you about those supernatural beings."

Realization dawned on Ciel. "What about the angels?"

"We've only met one, my lord."

"But wouldn't all angels naturally hold a grudge against anyone who made a contract with a demon?"

"Angels aren't really allowed to hold grudges."

"Right, the whole forgiveness factor," Ciel said.

"If they were, my lord, then quite a few people would have been hunted down by angels over the centuries."

"But did any of them hold the power I do?" Sebastian paused. "What if they're after me because not only am I powerful in this world, but I also have the power of a demon backing me up. It would be too easy for me to turn people against God, as I rejected Him long ago. Maybe they fear that outcome?"

"You could be right…" Sebastian said. "But what about your 'pawns' as you call them?"

"I've already told you that while I trust them to a certain extent, I have not given them so much power over me that they could destroy everything I worked for. That seems to be what Undertaker was warning me about."

"But could their betrayals wound you?" Ciel thought about this and his eyes widened.

"I suppose…" he ventured. "It would take me some time to rebuild connections and resources."

"A long enough period of time where you are vulnerable. When one can end up causing irreparable damage?"

"No irreparable damage can come to me. I've got a demon."

"But they don't know that, do they, my lord?"

Ciel threw up his hands in exasperation. "We are going in circles! At this rate, anyone could be a dubious ally!" Sebastian frowned, mulling over his young lord's words in his head.

"Could that be perhaps what the Undertaker's goal was?" Ciel frowned in confusion.

"To place suspicion on everybody? How is that helpful?"

"It creates confusion. You may begin to lose all of your allies by isolating yourself in order not to deal with their hypothetical betrayal."

"Then I'd get nothing done."

"Then we have no choice but to proceed with our investigation, while closely observing everyone we know with a watchful eye."

"We have no choice," Ciel agreed solemnly.

"How shall we go about this then, my lord?"

"The catalyst that set off the mess we're in was the fire," Ciel decided. "We need to start there. Find whoever started it."

"Yes, but my lord," Sebastian protested. "I have a feeling the ones who burned your mansion are not the same as those who held you captive."

"Oh, yes I'm sure of that as well," Ciel said. "But as the fire directly affected my parents, that is where we should start."

"Forgive my forwardness, my lord, but I disagree." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he said dangerously. "Do tell, Sebastian. What have you got in mind?"

"We have absolutely no evidence concerning the arsonists," Sebastian said flatly. "It's been three years now, and everything was burnt to ashes. However, we do have a lead on the cult that kidnapped you."

"Which would be?"

"The brand on your back." Ciel blinked.

"While all of that is true," Ciel began. "I saw corpses of my parents, and as you well know, they're sitting in the next room. So how did they get there, Sebastian? The only ones with the opportunity to take them were the ones that began the fire."

"While the cultists may not have set the fire, I am sure they knew what was going to happen. I find it hard to believe that they were simply in the area and happened to take you on that night. Therefore, there must be some connection between the cult and the arsonists."

"That's true," Ciel conceded. "Then we must find them both, as one should lead to the other."

"Very well, young master." Sebastian bowed. "When shall we start?"

"Tomorrow morning. I want to get this blasted thing over with as soon as possible."

* * *

 **PGB3: #CANTSPELL**

 **SunBinamra: Two dorks rocking out to Disney soundtracks (be a MAN) while writing fanfiction about a disturbingly dark anime. What a team.**

 **By the way, WE'RE SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPDATE! We had some plot-resolution issues and then we were busy and lost inspiration… But we've written out all the juicy scenes that come in later chapters (of course, we have to do all the events that lead up to them but still…)**

 **Oh, and does anyone actually read or translate our chapter titles? We spend a good amount of time on those.**


	17. Rose

**Chapter Sixteen: Rose**

Ciel sat at his desk, sipping his morning cup of Earl Grey as Sebastian brought him the day's mail. He sifted through the letters, catching sight of a particularly… pink one. Ciel heaved a sigh, opening the letter he knew was from Lizzie. He quickly scanned over it and grimaced.

"Sebastian," he called wearily.

"Yes, my lord?" the butler bowed.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to start investigating without me." Sebastian eyed the very pink paper on his master's desk.

"Lady Elizabeth summoned, I presume?" Ciel made a face.

"Her birthday is coming up, and she is hosting a party. She insists I be there," the earl grumbled with a long-suffering sigh.

"Family first, I suppose," Sebastian said. Ciel shot him a glare. "How should I proceed, my lord?"

"You know the mark of that cult, Sebastian," Ciel said. "Even if they don't exist anymore, which is doubtful, there will have to be some record of them somewhere. Find it. I have to attend to these obligations." The demon sighed.

"Of course. But perhaps sometime you would like to do some of this investigating yourself? It does directly concern you, after all." Ciel glared him down.

"Sebastian, let's get one thing straight. I'm the brains, and you're the brawn. Which means without me, your life would be meaningless. So don't try to make me do any of that legwork when my intellect must be preserved at all costs. Now go," Ciel dismissed him.

The demon fell to one knee, placing his hand over his chest.

"Yes, my lord."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The demon closed his master's door with the reply to Elizabeth's invitation in hand. He would have to run quite fast in order to deliver this to the Midfords and return in time to prepare lunch. He entered the dining room to see the two older Phantomhives seated to breakfast. Both looked perfectly healthy and Sebastian could not smell any smoke. Perhaps Bardroy was finally learning.

"Good morning, Sebastian, dear!" Rachel called, waving him over. Vincent gave his wife a scandalized glance.

"Rachel! He's a butler, not a dog!" _Oh, the irony._ Sebastian's lips twitched.

Rachel pouted. "I was just being polite. Which is more than I can say for you."

Sebastian bowed graciously. "Good morning my lady, and sir," he nodded politely to Vincent. Rachel gave the butler a once-over and looked confused.

"I don't see what Francis was saying at all!" she claimed. "I quite like your hair long, it'd look a bit strange cut short!" Sebastian smiled.

"You are too kind, my lady."

"How is Ciel this morning?" Vincent asked, somewhat getting used to the idea that he'd have to ask his son's butler rather than his son.

"He received an invitation to Lady Elizabeth's birthday party, and is currently moping about having to socialize," Sebastian replied dryly. Rachel laughed.

"How fun! I can't to see Ciel all dressed up! Aren't he and Lizzy are so cute together?" Rachel sighed happily. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, but Rachel was none the wiser.

"Of course, my lady," Sebastian said with a sickly sweet smile. Vincent continued to chew his breakfast, watching the exchange between his wife and the butler. "I'll be needing to post this reply, is there anything else you require?"

"No, thank you."

"Not at all," Rachel smiled. Sebastian bowed and walked away to deliver the envelope. When the butler disappeared, Rachel turned to Vincent.

"What shall we do today, darling?" she asked him.

"Hm?" Vincent was startled out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say, dear?" Rachel huffed.

"Vincent, I spend all day locked up in this house. I'm going to go insane!" she said. Vincent considered this.

"I suppose we could… play a round of chess?" Rachel groaned.

"Honestly, dear, for such an intelligent man you can be quite boring sometimes." Vincent shrugged shamelessly.

"Sorry, love. Besides, you're just sore that you've never beaten me." Rachel thwacked him on the arm.

"Just what do you do all day?" she cried. Vincent smiled.

"I'm catching up on the company's stocks and such. Everything from the past three years. It's a lot of paperwork." Rachel lit up at the last sentence.

"Oh, I could help you!" she exclaimed excitedly. Vincent stared at her.

"You want to help me… with paperwork," he stated dumbly. Rachel frowned.

"There's nothing else to do in this godforsaken house!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. Vincent laughed.

"Alright dear," he agreed and stood up to lead Rachel to the library, where he was conducting his work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you absolutely sure you do not want me to accompany you to the party, my lord?" Sebastian asked later that afternoon. "You always seem to get in trouble when I'm not around."

"I'll be fine, Sebastian," Ciel said impatiently. "I do not need you hovering over me every second of the day. Besides, it's a party hosted at the Midford manor so I'll be perfectly safe."

"I suppose Francis is an expert swordswoman," Sebastian agreed reluctantly. "I should let her know that I am placing you under her protection as I will have other duties to attend to during the party." Ciel pouted.

"You're worrying too much. It's not like Lizzie will let me out of her sight for the duration of the festivities…"

"I'm well aware of that, my lord." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"What are you planning to do while I'm out?"

"Follow your instructions, my lord. I have a paper copy of the brand on your back," Ciel winced at the reminder. "And I will be interrogating various cretins that have been known to associate with satanic cults."

"Alright," Ciel agreed readily. Then a thought hit him. "Sebastian, how do you have a copy of that brand?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I bathe you every night, my lord. What kind of butler would I be if I could not memorize an image at first glance?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The remainder of the day was spent shopping for Lizzie's gift. The next afternoon saw Ciel reluctantly heading to the party.

"The things I do for Lizzie," Ciel sighed. Sebastian opened the door of the carriage outside the Midfords' house. Ciel stepped out, clad in one of the outfits Lizzie bought for him. The duo started the trek up to the front door, where music was drifting out an open window. When they reached it, Ciel heaved a sigh and then turned to Sebastian. The demon chuckled at the look of defeat on his earl's face.

"Try not to come back covered with too many sparkles, my lord. It takes quite a while to remove." Sebastian said. Ciel smirked.

"I imagine blood will be harder, so worry about yourself," Ciel retorted. Sebastian smiled and pecked Ciel on the cheek before heading back to the carriage. Ciel turned around and knocked on the door. He only got the chance to knock once before the door was flung open and he was greeted with… pink.

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried. She leapt at her fiancé and squeezed him tight. "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice!"

"Lizzie," Ciel gasped, trying to prevent his small present from being crushed along with the rest of him. _Why does this always happen?_

Luckily for Ciel, Francis came up behind Lizzie.

"Elizabeth, let the poor boy in and close the door. A draft is coming in," she chided. Lizzy giggled and pulled Ciel into the manor.

"It's going to be such fun, Ciel! I've decided to have a big tea party! All my friends have been invited as well as a few relatives and I'm ever so pleased because everyone is smiling and dancing and having fun and you'll just love the tea, I know it…" she chattered.

"Oh, I'm doomed," Ciel moaned to himself.

* * *

 **SunBinamra: About the titles - yeah we kinda figured no one bothered to translate (of course, if we were reading, we wouldn't either), but whatever. More inside jokes for us! XD**

 **PGB3: Okay, so we're trying to write as much as possible before school, but my life in hell starts next week and then SunBinamra ditches Cali to go live out a big city life in NYC the week after…. We want to get at least the next four chapters done by next week, and hopefully up to chapter 30 done by the end of this month but… school you know? We shall try our very hardest! And once they're written, there** _ **should**_ **be one post per day…** _ **should….**_


	18. Les Peaky Blinders

**Chapter Seventeen: Les Peaky Blinders**

There was a crash as a man flew backwards into a stack of wooden boxes behind him. The man sat there trembling as a shadow crept closer.

"P-please! I- I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried.

"See, that's where I don't believe you," the shadow said, creeping closer.

"Please!" the man pleaded. The shadow didn't slow, it was almost engulfing the man.

"You are a known practitioner of the dark arts. Surely you must have some idea of what I'm looking for."

"I-I gave that up a l-long t-time ago… I'm g-goin' straight now…" The shadow scoffed.

"Yes, of course. That would explain your participation in that satanic ritual last week." The man openly gaped.

"H-how did you-"

"Subtlety is not your speciality." The shadow leaned closer causing the man to shrink back. "Although, I do believe I was the one asking the questions." The man was visibly shaking.

"I swear, I really don't know that mark! Honest!" the man screamed in fright. His shaking hands rose to cover his face, as if that would stop his tormentor.

"Then tell me who will," the shadow snarled.

"I-I…" the poor man passed out in terror. The shadow sighed, picking up the man and slapping him across the face. He screamed awake.

"I'm growing rather impatient. Now give me a name, and I'll leave you alone. Oh, and don't bother lying or inventing an imaginary person - I will know."

The man seemed torn between possibly betraying an ally and giving in to his fear. The shadow growled. Fear won.

"Okay!" he screeched, flailing his arms. "Okay! I-I'll tell you. Just p-please let go of my n-neck."

"Name first, air later," the shadow said stonily. The man in its grasp gulped.

"R-Ramsden," the man stammered, choking. "T-Tobias R-Ramsden. H-he would know somethin', probally..." the man started gagging as the hands around his neck tightened and then released. The man lay gasping in a heap on the ground.

"Thank you for your time," the shadow said curtly. The man looked up shakily.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to give away any more information the next time you find your life in danger. It is regrettable, but you need to be eliminated." A kitchen knife suddenly embedded itself in the man's forehead.

Sebastian exited the alley, dusting himself off. "That man was rather tiresome," he said to himself as he rushed off to hunt down this Tobias Ramsden. Perhaps Scotland Yard would know something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the hundredth time in the last couple hours, Ciel had to refrain from calling for Sebastian. His butler, no matter how professional he was, would laugh himself sick if Ciel called him to be rescued from a gaggle of _fourteen-year-old girls._

"Ooooh, Lizzie was right! Your hair is so soft!" one girl marveled. She reached out as if to stroke it but Ciel jerked away.

"And your eyes are beautiful! It's a pity your right eye was injured so badly," another one simpered. "Could you perhaps take the eyepatch off? My aunt is a nurse, see, so I'm used to gruesome things -"

"No," Ciel said abruptly. The girl pouted but didn't push the matter further.

"Are you really an earl?" yet another asked. "You're so young! How old are you, anyway? Ten? Eleven?" Ciel glared.

"I am thirteen, thank you very much," Ciel said, trying his best to be polite under the circumstances.

"What? No!"

"But you're so small!"

"You're like a doll, so delicate and pretty! Your features are rather feminine, actually..."

"Oh, how I wish I looked like you!"

Ciel flushed, eyes flashing angrily. Lizzie came up to the group looking a bit miffed.

"Agatha!" Lizzie said in a sickly sweet voice with a matching fake smile. "You aren't smothering _my_ darling Ciel are you?" Agatha returned her smile with equal insincerity.

"Of course not, Elizabeth! Elfrida was just jealous of his _adorable_ looks!" Elfrida flushed but nodded shyly.

"Lucetta was just saying what a shame it is that he has to cover his eye," she murmured. Lizzie turned to her and smiled, locking her arm with Ciel's.

"Yes, but it complements his character _perfectly_. Though, for the wedding we may have to adjust the color, isn't that right Ciel?" she cooed. Ciel gently disentangled their arms and stood.

"Excuse me," Ciel said stiffly. "But I should probably pay my respects to the lord and lady of the house, as I have not had the chance yet." He bowed slightly before leaving the girls behind to glare amongst each other.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief in the blissfully empty hall outside the dining room. He savored this brief moment of peace, knowing that at a party like this it would not last long. However, if he had to socialize maybe he could converse with the adults. At least the subjects of conversation would be infinitely more mature than whatever those nightmares were talking about.

He was not abandoning Lizzie at her own birthday celebration, Ciel told himself firmly. He spent the first half of the party suffering through teenage girls giggling back and forth, and even hugged his fiancée. If she wanted more of his time, she would have to talk about something a bit more substantial than her cute dresses.

Satisfied his conscience was clear, Ciel made his way to the sitting room where the adults were talking quietly over steaming cups of tea. Ooh, and they had chocolate scones as well!

"Ciel," Francis said formally. There was a small, knowing smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Had enough of the girls, eh?"

"They are all very… nice, but yes, there is only so much cute-talk I can handle," Ciel replied. His aunt waved him over.

"Sit down, then. I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. I believe his area of work is similar to yours." Ciel reached over and shook the man's hand.

"Lord Eldon Barrett, how do you do?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Good, good," he replied. Francis nodded in approval.

"I'll leave you two to chat then," she said briskly, walking off to another corner of the room.

"Well Lord Barrett, what exactly did my aunt mean by our work being similar?" Ciel asked politely.

"I run a couple businesses like yourself. Not as big as Funtom, though," he said smiling. Ciel smiled in return.

"That's wonderful. Would I recognize them?" he inquired.

"Just Barrett's Post-Mortem Examinations. Not sure if you'd recognize it, but my brother seems to find it mighty helpful. Reckon with all the police work you do as well, you might use it sometimes," Lord Barrett said.

"Oh yes, I've visited many times. It was extremely helpful. You mentioned your brother? Is he a police officer?" Ciel asked, stirring up some small talk.

"Yes, he works over at Scotland Yard. You're quite infamous over there, he told me," Lord Barrett said with a smile. Ciel chuckled politely.

"Yes, I've gotten that impression," he said.

"But my brother did just tell me about one case he's been working on," Lord Barrett said squinting, trying to remember. "He said they finally caught one of those Peaky Blinders fellows. This is the second time they caught one of their members. I believe your father, God rest his soul, had a hand in the first round of arrests." That piqued Ciel's interest.

"Sorry, Peaky Blinders?" Ciel asked.

"One of the more volatile street gangs," Barrett replied gravely. "It's mostly a youth group, so they tend to pull stupid stunts. However, when provoked they can get very nasty."

"And Scotland Yard caught a member?"

"It seems so."

"I suppose congratulations are in order, then," the young earl replied.

"Yes, they can be quite tricky when they want to be. They're not as much trouble as they used to be, but still…"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, intrigued.

"It's a bit strange, really. Before, the gang was prominent but not exactly at the top of the food chain. They weren't the richest lot, see. However, three years ago they started pulling stunts that required the kind of cash they didn't have. For once, they actually posed a serious threat to society. My brother said they still don't know where that money came from."

"Couldn't they have stolen it or pawned goods off?" Lord Barrett shook his head.

"That's what the police thought at first, but no one had reported anything of significant value as missing at the time. It's like that extra money materialized out of nowhere!" Ciel frowned in thought.

"That is strange," he murmured. "Very strange indeed."

* * *

 **SunBinamra: *cackles evilly* I had such fun torturing Ciel via Lizzie's friends. It was too easy. XD**


	19. Après la Fête

**PGB3: Alrighty guess whose plan didn't work? Ours. -_-**

 **So I start school- junior year how fun- and then have no time to write-don't you miss the days when there was no homework the first day? And then my partner in crime flies out to NYC and gets swamped with work- college, bleh! So the writing has dwindled... Yeah, I completely understand the need to throttle our throats... An entire fucking month. We are ashamed of our lack of updates and will try to have power writing sessions as much as we can!**

 **SunBinamra: *gasp* SHE SWORE! (but yes, we do apologize for the delay, and unfortunately as we are in different time zones coordinating may be a wee bit difficult now)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Après la Fête**

Ciel promptly face planted onto his bed and sighed in relief.

"That was exhausting," Ciel mumbled into his sheets. Screw dignity, he just wanted a nice long nap. The party had dragged on for a while, though he did have an interesting time chatting with Lord Barrett. At least until the girls hauled him back to the dining room to open presents...

True to form, Sebastian had been relentless in his teasing when he picked up a glittery young earl from the party. Much to Ciel's chagrin, the demon didn't have a drop of blood on himself. It only escalated when Ciel clambered up to sit beside Sebastian on the carriage and began to complain about having to deal with squealing teenage girls.

 _"You will have to learn to deal with them eventually, my lord. You are engaged to one of them."_

 _"But Lizzie was the sanest one there!" Ciel cried. "That's the frightening part!" Sebastian sighed dramatically._

" _I apologize, my lord. It seems I have failed you." At Ciel's quirked brow, the butler elaborated, "It appears that while your manners are impeccable when it comes to adults, your social skills are severely lacking when it comes to young ladies. I should have arranged to have Lizzie and her friends over more often, clearly you need the practice…" Ciel gawked._

" _What the… young ladies? What use do I have for young ladies, all they do is giggle and get glitter everywhere! And my manners are perfectly fine. Lacking social skills, that's preposterous…" Sebastian smiled._

" _Consider the party today's lesson, my lord," he said cheekily. Ciel grumbled incoherently._

" _It was torture. But I suppose it wasn't all bad," the boy said thoughtfully. "I did have quite an interesting chat with Lord Barrett."_

" _Lord Barrett?"_

" _He runs Barrett's Post-Mortem Examinations, it's quite excellent, really." Sebastian made a mental note to look into the business. It wasn't often his lord praised... well, anything. "Anyway, his brother works for Scotland Yard and Lord Barrett was telling me how they just caught a member of the Peaky Blinders gang." Sebastian coughed._

" _Sorry, the Peaky Blinders?"_

" _Yes. Atrocious name, I know, but I think it has something to do with their caps… anyways that part's not all too noteworthy." Ciel paused for dramatic effect. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the boy's theatrics._

" _Do go on, my lord," he humored Ciel._

" _Lord Barrett mentioned that this was the second time a member of the gang had been arrested. The first involved my father. Not only that, but apparently a few years ago the Peaky Blinders suddenly came into quite a lot of money and began to cause serious problems. Three years ago, to be exact." Cerulean eyes met scarlet and the demon immediately understood the significance of the time frame._

" _No one could figure out where the money came from. Nothing significant had gone missing, nor had any wealthy members of society mysteriously died. As far as the police were concerned, the money came from 'out of nowhere.' Of course, that sounds more like the work of a creature that is not of this world, don't you think? And the connection to my father… Somehow, this seems to fit together too well to be a mere coincidence."_

 _As the butler digested this new information, his master sat back smugly._

" _So, Sebastian," Ciel said. "How was your day? I trust it was as productive as mine?" Sebastian smiled._

" _Of course, my lord. However, I do not think it wise to detail my movements in the open like this." The little earl sniffed and crossed his arms, but relented._

Ciel sighed and rolled over onto his back, his sheets shuffling around him. It had been a worthwhile evening to say the least. Now if only Sebastian would hurry up and tell him what happened. Maybe then he'd be able to sleep.

Speaking of which, where was that infuriating butler?

"Sebastian!" the boy called, knowing the demon would hear him no matter where he was. Sure enough, the butler appeared at his doorway and bowed.

"You called, young master?" Ciel sat up grudgingly.

"Where are my parents?"

"In the sitting room, my lord. They were a bit concerned when you simply scampered off to your room without so much as a hello, but I explained you were just exhausted from the party." Ciel _hmphed_ disinterestedly.

"Right, but it shouldn't have taken much time to explain that. What took you so long?" The demon's eyes glinted mischievously.

"I apologize, my lord. I had a bit of difficulty getting all of that glitter out of your coat without ruining the fabric." The earl's murderous glare only heightened the butler's amusement.

"Enough," he growled. "Not another word from you about the party, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Sebastian smirked. Ciel narrowed his eyes, but quickly decided he had more important things to worry about.

"Anyway, onto more important matters. Give me a full report of your day," the earl commanded.

"As you wish," the demon began. "I gathered some information from certain people who are or were connected to different cults that dwell in the underworld. They were resistant at first but were… _compliant_ in the end." Ciel snorted.

"I managed to get a name: Tobias Ramsden," Sebastian said solemnly. Ciel leaned forwards, eyebrows furrowed.

"And?"

"It is unfamiliar to me, my lord. I did however think that Scotland Yard might have something in their records. If this person as high up as he seems to be, the chances are likely that the Yard has picked him up at some point or other."

Ciel sat back thoughtfully.

"I think it's safe to assume the Peaky Blinders are involved somehow, and with the way that money miraculously appeared there is most likely some other supernatural creature involved as well. This Tobias Ramsden, if he is indeed connected to any satanic factions, was probably the one who got whatever it is involved. Although how the Peaky Blinders got involved with someone like Ramsden is a mystery…" The boy pondered for a moment. "Do you think he summoned a demon for them?"

"It's possible, but it would have had to be a contracted demon if they did indeed get the money. Either the contract was fulfilled and the soul devoured, or the contract is intact and the demon is still at large. However, that possibility seems slim as I would have noticed if there was another demon prowling the streets of London for that long. Very few demons last longer than a year in a contract."

"Really? Why?" Sebastian's smile had more than a hint of fangs.

"It can be quite loathsome to be at the mercy of a human. Not to mention that when under contract, a demon cannot feed on other souls until the contract is complete. Essentially, the demon starves until its duties are fulfilled." Ciel's lips tugged into a frown.

"So you are starving, then?" Sebastian's cruel smile softened.

"A bit, but don't trouble yourself, my lord," he said gently. "I told you, I have no interest in devouring your soul anymore."

"Hmph," the boy grumbled, trying not to look pleased. He cleared his throat, they'd get back to that later. "Anyway, so if it wasn't a demon, what do you think it was?"

"It could have been a reaper," Sebastian began doubtfully. "But those fools are so closely monitored I find it hard to believe they'd ignore one of their own going rogue."

"But," Ciel interjected. "As beings that are constantly in the presence of humans, and as former humans themselves, don't you think it likely that they might try to help those they feel are in danger of becoming one of them? From what I've heard, the Peaky Blinders tend to recruit children and teens. I would think the reapers would want to protect them." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"And create more work for themselves by giving a violent gang more weapons to kill with? It seems highly unlikely, my lord." Ciel frowned.

"Alright, then perhaps an angel?" At that, Sebastian actually snorted.

"Why on Earth would an angel help humans who enjoy violent crime? Really, my lord, I believe some of that glitter may have gone to your head." Ciel glared daggers.

"I am simply listing all possibilities," he grumbled. "We must take everything into account. Anyway, are there any other supernatural creatures that could have become involved with the gang? Ghosts, perhaps?"

"Ghosts cannot interact with the physical world. There is no way they could have procured money for the gang. And before you ask, no, I do not think it was a demon hound, either. They do not have the mental capacity for scheming like that." Ciel frowned.

"So we're back to square one, again?"

"It would appear so, my lord."

Ciel stuffed his face in a pillow and groaned. He was wrong; hearing Sebastian's story did anything but help him sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Here's the thing. When we suffer writer's block for a particular chapter, we skip ahead and start writing for several future chapters. Which means we're writing about things that haven't happened yet… Does this happen to anyone else?**

 **Oh, and as a reminder about the reaper part, reapers are born when someone commits suicide. They become a reaper in order to pay for their sin, and are released when they are forgiven.**


	20. Fouiller dans le Noir

**Chapter Nineteen:** **Fouiller dans le Noir**

"Nothing," Ciel deadpanned. Sebastian shook his head.

"Nothing, my lord."

"You're telling me," Ciel started slowly. "That there wasn't a single record of anyone named Ramsden in all of Scotland Yard?"

"No, my lord," Sebastian repeated for the fourth time. Ciel slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Damn it," he snarled. "I suppose we'll just have to get our hands dirty, then, and go directly to the underworld. Sebastian," he commanded. "Find Ramsden. I don't care how, just do it." Sebastian dropped into a bow.

"I do love hearing those words, my lord." Sebastian's eyes were glowing scarlet. "And what will you be doing?"

"I'll be filling out some paperwork and," here the boy grimaced and mumbled something.

"What was that, young master?"

"I'll be having tea with my mother," Ciel forced out between gritted teeth. "She was quite insistent and threatened to forbid Bardroy from serving me sweets…" Sebastian opened his mouth, but before he said anything Ciel interrupted.

"Not a word out of you!" the boy snapped.

"I wasn't going to say _anything_ , my lord," Sebastian said innocently. Oh, how amusing life was now that Rachel Phantomhive was around.

"Good. Now get out, and don't come back until you've found Ramsden!" Ciel dismissed him, trying and failing to hide his burning cheeks. What sort of earl allowed himself to be bullied into having tea with his mother?

"Of course, young master."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciel worked on his paperwork for as long as he could, but eventually his stomach betrayed him with an obnoxious _grooooooooowl_. A rosey hue colored the earl's cheeks. Thank God Sebastian hadn't heard that.

But apparently his mother had. Moments later she called, "Ciel! Tea has been laid out and everything in the sitting room. Please, come join me!"

Time to face the music, then.

Ciel trundled downstairs and into the sitting room where his mother sat smiling. Without his consent, his stomach rumbled at the sight of the sandwiches and pastries waiting for him. Rachel giggled when she heard.

"Hungry, dear?" she asked slyly. Ciel blushed but sat down and started piling a plate. As he reached for a third scone, his mother smacked his hand.

"Really, Ciel!" she scolded. "Don't be so greedy, they're not going to run away. I do hope you don't behave like this in Lizzie's presence, it's not very charming." Ciel spluttered.

"What does Lizzie have to do with anything?!" Ciel cried.

"You are engaged to her, dear. And I'm afraid we haven't had much time to talk about how that has been for you. I want to get to know you, I've missed so much." Her face saddened for a moment before she shook it off and smiled again. "Now, how close are the two of you? From Lizzie's enthusiastic welcome and her, er, penchant for drowning you in glitter I'm assuming you two are getting along?

"Yes, yes, mother, Lizzie is a perfectly nice girl and I'm sure the… marriage," he stumbled over the word. "... will be fine." It couldn't possibly get much worse than this.

Of course, he was wrong.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear! But if you're really that uncomfortable with the topic… how about we talk about Sebastian? He's such a nice man, and an excellent butler. Wherever did you find him, dear?"

"Uh…" Ciel couldn't very well tell her that he summoned Sebastian from hell and his first order was for the demon to slaughter everyone in sight… that might not go over well...

"He's not from around here," Ciel said lamely. "He's foreign." Rachel clucked her tongue at her son's vagueness.

"I figured as much from his beautiful eyes. Very unusual, but quite striking. Do give me more information than that!" Ciel floundered for something to say.

"I-I don't know much more than that!" he defended himself. "Sebastian's a very secretive person, and - and, I respect his privacy! I mean, have you even seen the state of his room -" he cut himself off when he realized what he just said. Rachel's eyes widened.

"You've been in his rooms?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Ciel stuttered.

"Well, yes, I mean, I -" Ciel composed himself. "Of course I have, sometimes I need to fetch him when he's not answering my summons." _Bullshit. The bloody demon can sense anything his master feels._ But thankfully Rachel bought it.

"Oh," she said thoughtfully. "Are you close then?" Ciel started.

"What?"

"Are you close?" _Oh, you have no idea._ "Well, it's just that, I don't see you interacting with the other staff as much…"

"Because their duties are to the manor. Sebastian is my butler, therefore his duties lie with me," Ciel said, wishing nothing more than for this to end.

"Hmm," his mother agreed. "How old is he?" she asked, switching the topic. Ciel stared at her.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I hardly know anything about him," Rachel said. Ciel's eyes narrowed, flashing back to the time his father had tried to fire Sebastian. Rachel caught the expression, however. "Oh, darling! Not like that! I'm simply curious, I quite like him!" she laughed. Ciel relaxed.

"I can give you his file, if you wish," Ciel replied, sipping his tea. Rachel frowned.

"I don't want another file, Ciel. I'm simply striking up conversation!" she huffed.

"Can we change it then?" Ciel mumbled.

"Fine," Rachel said. "Back to Lizzie…"

" _Mother_ ," Ciel groaned. Silently, he prayed for Sebastian to hurry up and get him out of this mess.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, it only took Sebastian a few hours to gather the necessary information. Intimidation and gold could work wonders.

"Why didn't you do it sooner, then?" Ciel asked, exasperated when Sebastian came back so quickly.

"You didn't ask me to apprehend the man, just gain information," Sebastian said. Ciel slapped his own forehead but chose not to argue. It would be a waste of valuable time.

"Alright. So where is he?" The smile on Sebastian's face didn't bode well for the poor earl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciel gazed at the sewer entrance with disdain.

"When I said we had to go to the underworld, I didn't mean it literally," the boy groaned. Sebastian smirked.

"Come along, my lord," he said, lips still twitching as he pulled the earl into the sewer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Augh!" Ciel spat as he accidentally stepped in another puddle of... something. "Figures."

"Hm?" Sebastian questioned, still as impeccable as ever. He held a small lantern aloft.

"I should've known disgusting vermin only live in sewers," Ciel growled. Sebastian chuckled.

"Not far now, my lord." The two walked in silence for several more minutes before a dim light materialized ahead.

"There?" Ciel asked quietly. The butler nodded.

They approached a beefy blond man who sat on a crate counting money. A small lamp sat on the ground beside him.

"You are Tobias Ramsden, correct?" Ciel asked. Sebastian stood silently beside him. The blond snorted.

"Who wants ta know?" he replied rudely.

"The Earl Phantomhive," Ciel announced. Ramsden's eyes snapped up to meet the boy's.

"Phantomhive?" he gasped in shock. Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Is something the matter?" The man blinked, and something like recognition flit across his eyes. But it was gone as an evil grin spread across his features. For a moment, Ciel could have even described it as lecherous.

"Ah. The Phantomhive brat," he sneered, stepping out and stalking closer. "You've been causin' quite a bit o' trouble, y'know that?" A brief glint near the man's hand told Ciel that Ramsden had a knife. "A posh little boy like you don't belong down here in the sewers. But then again, you've got a pretty face, worth a pretty _penny_ -" he lunged, attempting to attack Ciel. But Sebastian was faster, and knocked the knife out of Ramsden's hand. The man cursed and took off down the sewer.

"Sebastian," Ciel started.

"Already on it, my lord." The butler dashed after the fleeing man, catching up to him in no time. The pitiful human screamed when he saw the demon's smiling face at his side.

"H-how did you… W-what are you…?" Sebastian tsked.

"How disappointing. For a member of a satanic cult, you would think you'd know a demon when you saw one." Ramsden paled.

"D-d-demon?" he eked out. Sebastian grinned.

"Yes. And that little lord back there is my master, and he would very much like to ask you a few questions." With that, Sebastian seized the terrified man by the back of the shirt and hurled him in Ciel's direction. The boy neatly sidestepped to allow Ramsden to crash into the brick wall behind him. Before gravity took hold, several knives and forks embedded themselves in the the edges of the man's clothing.

The two surveyed the man currently pinned to the wall with silverware.

"Well my lord," Sebastian remarked. "It appears we've caught our varmint."

* * *

 **AN: Fun fact - we wrote this chapter backwards (meaning we literally started with the ending line then worked our way back so everything made sense). Does anyone else do this or are we just nutters?**

 **PGB3: Well the last part is irrelevant… we're nuts anyways.**

 **SunBinamra: True. Oh, and we might be slightly sadistic as we only added the tea scene to torture Ciel. :)**

 **PGB3: CORRECTION: SHE ^ loves to torture our little kitty and I simply needed the word count to reach 1500ish.**


	21. Tobias Ramsden

**Chapter Twenty: Tobias Ramsden**

Ciel eyed their captive distastefully, holding the lantern up so he could see him better.

"He belongs down here with the garbage," he said in disgust. "But I suppose he does have some value." He looked Ramsden in the eye. "Now, you are a member of a satanic cult, yes?" The blond nodded frantically.

"How long have you been a member of this cult?"

"Y-years…" the man rasped. "Dunno exactly how long…"

"But at least three, correct?" Ciel asked. The man nodded again.

"Do you recognize this symbol?" Ciel drew out a paper with the brand neatly copied onto it, courtesy of Sebastian. Ramsden stared at the drawing.

"... Yes," he said hoarsely. "I recognize it."

"From where?" Ciel demanded. "Where have you seen this?" But Ramsden was transfixed by Sebastian's burning scarlet eyes.

"W-wait… he's your d-demon?" Ramsden nodded his chin at Sebastian.

"Yes…" Ciel said slowly. The other man paled.

"Oh. Oh God. So that's how you… Oh _God_." Ramsden appeared to be hyperventilating. Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance.

"That's how I what? Stop blubbering and tell me!"

"The blood… the bodies… It didn' make sense, no kid coulda done that…" the man babbled. "A-and the cage was ripped right open…!" Ciel's blood turned to ice in his veins.

"You were there," the boy started lowly. "You… you were part of that cult. It was _you_. You beat me, tortured me. You HUMILIATED ME!" Ciel blindly lunged at Ramsden but Sebastian held him back.

"I understand your distress, my lord," the butler muttered in his charge's ear. "But we need him alive in order to get the information you seek. Do what you will with him later, but for now please try to calm down." Ciel gasped a few deep breaths, hearing the logic in his butler's advice but still vibrating with the rage and the pain and humiliation that was all coming back, all because of _that damned man_ and how he wanted to rip him apart -

"I suggest you start talking immediately." Sebastian's cold voice snapped Ciel out of his murderous spiral. "Your time was limited before but now… Well, I haven't eaten in quite some time and I'm _starving_." Black flickered around the edges of Sebastian's figure. At first, Ciel thought it was merely a trick of the light but soon he realized it was Sebastian's demonic aura. Looks like his demon was as livid as he was.

"Nothing to say?" Sebastian inquired of the man terrified into silence. "Very well. Since you no longer appear to be useful I suppose I'll just devour your soul now -"

"Wait wait wait!" Ramsden screamed. "I'll talk, I'll talk, j-just don't eat me, please!" Sebastian backed off, but only just. Ciel could feel the tension in the arms holding him, waiting to lunge at the sorry excuse of a man before them. Ramsden shakily cleared his throat.

"T-three y-years ago, I lent some money t-to a couple'a gangsters cause they g-got caught up in some gang war or other. I-I'm in the black market business, see? A-and then when everythin' was o-over they'd gone and used up all the money… so to s-settle the debt t-they promised me a rich boy t-to sacrifice f-for my c-cult…" Ciel stopped breathing. It felt like a knife had lodged itself in his heart.

"Who was it?" Sebastian demanded when it became apparent Ciel could not speak. "Who was the boy?" Ramsden gulped.

"C-Ciel P-Phantomhive." Sebastian's eyes narrowed furiously.

"I killed all who participated in his torture the same night I freed him. And yet here you are, still alive. Where were you that night?"

"I-I was g-gathering m-more k-kids… the others w-were dying too f-fast…" Sebastian hissed.

"The depths humanity will sink to never ceases to amaze me. Now tell me, why Ciel Phantomhive?"

"T-the g-gangsters said that t-they w-were getting rid of the P-Phantomhives for good cause they were always c-causin' trouble, specially that V-Vincent fella. They said someone p-paid 'em t-to do it…" The knife in Ciel's heart twisted deeper. Sebastian's hand shot out and gripped the man by the throat.

"Who paid them?" he snarled, scarlet eyes burning. Ramsden started sobbing.

"I-I dunno, I swear!" he blubbered. "E-even them gangsters didn' know for sure. I-I dunno anythin' else, I swear!" Sebastian growled dangerously.

"And the gang? Which gang were you working with?"

"T-the P-Peaky B-Blinders!" Ramsden wailed. Sebastian's hand tightened around the blond's neck.

"Was there anyone else working with them?" Sebastian demanded. "Someone or something you've never seen before? Someone like me?"

"N-no! I-I mean, I dunno. I dunno, I dunno, I DUNNO!" Ramsden's voice turned shrill in his panic. Sebastian's hand tightened further until the man started to turn blue. Then the demon abruptly stepped away, leaving his victim to gasp for breath.

"It appears your theory was correct, my lord," Sebastian said softly to a still stunned Ciel. "The Peaky Blinders and this man did indeed profit from your pain." Ciel opened his mouth to respond, but found he still could not say anything. So he simply closed it.

"What would you like me to do now, young master?" the demon inquired. Ciel somehow managed to compose himself and gazed at the quivering man before him with unadulterated hatred.

"Kill him. Feed on him. Although I fear he may give you indigestion, his soul must be absolutely filthy."

"No no no!" Ramsden squealed, fruitlessly trying to wiggle free. "Please, have mercy! I'll do anything!" Ciel smiled cruelly.

"The way you showed mercy to me? The way you were merciful with the other children?" Ramsden's eyes bulged and he struggled harder. Ciel stepped back.

"Now, Sebastian," the earl ordered venomously. "As per our contract, you may feed on this snivelling wretch." Sebastian licked his lips in anticipation. Ciel faced the terrified man. "Make sure he burns in hell." His eyes blazed.

"Yes, my lord." The demon lunged forward and his fangs sank into the man's neck, much like a vampire's would. However, the demon didn't drink the man's blood. He tore his throat out, ripping through his flesh and bone to reach the tainted soul inside.

Deeper and deeper he tore through the man, a starving demon reaching for his prize. Blood sloshed to the ground, pooling around the earl's feet as he looked on with expressionless eyes. This man was getting what he deserved, Ciel kept repeating to himself. In fact, he deserved far worse.

For all the deaths. All the pain. All the humiliation... All the fear. His butler... his demon… his _lover_ was gaining revenge on the despicable man before him. _Burn. In. Hell._

Tobias Ramsden's screams echoed against the sewer walls, until finally they died and the last of the satanic cult was no more.

* * *

 **SunBinamra: Don't you just love us when we leave you on cliffhangers like this?**

 **By the way, we wrote this chapter and the previous one on the same night we finished and published chapter 18. I'M SO PROUD OF US!**

 **PGB3: Like I said, power writing sessions!**


	22. Le Point de Rupture

**Chapter Twenty-One:** **Le Point de Rupture**

Ciel was eerily silent on the trip back to the manor. Every so often Sebastian would glance at his earl, but the boy's face was made of stone. If his demonic hearing hadn't been able to pick up Ciel's steady breaths, Sebastian might have thought the boy was dead.

Nothing changed by the time the duo arrived back at the manor. Ciel stiffly hopped out of the carriage - without waiting for Sebastian to help - and then almost mechanically walked into the house. Instinctively, Sebastian knew his master was heading to the study.

Sure enough, the butler soon found himself awkwardly standing across from his master, who had taken up his customary position behind the desk. However, the boy was simply staring at the smooth wood, not moving or saying anything.

"My lord?" Sebastian ventured cautiously. No response.

"Ciel?" the demon tried again. Still no response. Sebastian sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, uncharacteristically sensitive. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling -"

"Of course you don't," Ciel said coldly. "I don't imagine you can feel anything, can you?" Sebastian felt a twinge of annoyance but knew his master was only taking out his… frustrations on his butler.

"I can indeed, and you know it, my lord," the demon said calmly. "However, I cannot begin to fathom how traumatizing this whole business with Ramsden was for you -"

"I am not traumatized. I am fine," Ciel said monotonously. Sebastian raised a brow.

"Really? Is that why you haven't said a word until now?" Ciel shrugged carelessly.

"The man got what he deserved. He is dead. I no longer care about that matter." Sebastian narrowed his eyes. The boy's evasiveness and bull-headed tendencies were starting to irk the butler.

"Oh? Then pray tell, young master, what is going through that pretty little head of yours now?" It was Ciel's turn to narrow his eyes.

"That is none of your concern!" he hissed.

"Actually, it is." Sebastian's tone was hard. "If something is bothering you, it is my duty to make you feel better."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Ciel insisted. His face was flushed, but in anger not embarrassment.

"I don't think you are, my lord. And considering what Ramsden did to you, it's perfectly justifiable to feel -"

"I told you already! I. Don't. Care!" Ciel cried, his voice breaking at the end. Sebastian's features softened, he knew how much his young master hated showing weakness. He leaned down and slowly embraced Ciel.

"Don't!" Ciel cried hoarsely, pushing at Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian held tight. "Don't!" he repeated weakly, still trying to shove his butler away. Ciel's body shook and he finally gave into Sebastian's hug.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said softly. Ciel shook his head, and didn't let Sebastian continue.

"It's done; it's over! I've avenged myself for everything that cult put me through. Now I just have to focus on who paid the Peaky Blinders to destroy my family," Ciel said, wiping his eyes furiously and stepping away from Sebastian. The boy's lip quivered, and even the dullest person could see how hard he was fighting back tears.

Sebastian pulled Ciel close again, this time falling to his knees.

"Shh, young m- Ciel," he said gently, rubbing his back. Ciel stiffened at first, but eventually caved in and allowed his mask to fall. His sobs were silent, almost as if they weren't there, but the telltale damp on Sebastian's shirt and the trembling of his young earl showed otherwise.

The tears continued to flow for several minutes, during which nothing moved except for Ciel's shuddering shoulders and Sebastian's hand on his back. Ciel still refused to utter a sound, and Sebastian wasn't about to push his lord to talk any further today.

A soft knock at the door broke the silence. Slowly it creaked open.

"Ciel, I -" Rachel stopped abruptly when she saw Sebastian embracing her son. Ciel hastily pushed Sebastian away, and turned away from his mother, wiping away his tears.

"May I help you, my lady?" Sebastian asked, standing up from where he was kneeling. Rachel's eyes were fixed on her son.

"I -" she started again. "Ciel? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She made to step forward, but Ciel whipped around to face her.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he said stoically, although the tear tracks marring his cheeks were not well hidden.

"Darling -"

"I've said I'm fine and I'd very much like to wash up for bed now," Ciel said shortly. Rachel knew not to push and nodded sadly.

"Alright, sleep well, Ciel," she said, turning to exit, but not before her eyes flickered between Sebastian and Ciel in confusion.

Rachel turned down the hall, feet padding silently against the floor. She wanted desperately to believe that this was truly a case of a butler comforting his master, but something in the way Sebastian gazed at Ciel made her uneasy. She needed to talk to Vincent. Maybe she had dismissed the things her husband was saying too hastily. Of course, Sebastian was still the picture of respectability, but Rachel learned long ago not to ignore her maternal instincts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vincent was reading a book on their bed when Rachel burst through the doors.

"Darling!" Vincent exclaimed, confused at her sudden entrance. She had gone to talk with Ciel but was back only minutes later. Rachel had a serious expression shaping her features.

"Vincent," she started. He sat forwards, abandoning his book.

"Tell me again… your reservations about Sebastian." Vincent's features darkened.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I- I saw them… um, embracing," she admitted. Vincent bristled. "But, Ciel was very upset, although I'm not sure why. He wouldn't tell me."

"That bastard. How dare he touch my son?" Vincent snarled. "That's it. I will definitely make sure he never sets foot in this house again!" He rose to his feet but Rachel put her hand on his arm.

"No, Vincent. There was nothing… inappropriate going on, as far as I could see. Ciel was greatly distressed, and Sebastian was only trying to comfort him. Ever since we've been gone, Sebastian has been the only adult Ciel could count on. It's perfectly natural for the, erm, primary caretaker to hold their charge, is it not?" Vincent crossed his arms.

"Is that really what you think happened, Rachel?" he asked incredulously. Rachel's lip quivered.

"Well, what other explanation is there -"

"You know perfectly well why I don't trust Michaelis," Vincent snapped. "And I have a feeling you're starting to become skeptical too. Why else would you ask me about my suspicions?" Rachel opened her mouth to retort but found she had nothing to say. He was right; doubts were starting to creep into her mind.

"I… I still believe Sebastian is a trustworthy man," she said finally. "And I'm glad he's so close to Ciel. If Ciel can't… can't turn to us in his times of need, then I'm glad someone is there to comfort him."

"How, Rachel? How do you think that butler is comforting our son?" Vincent growled. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut.

"No," she whispered. "I refuse to believe they're… engaging in acts of indecency. But I just… I don't know… the way they were embracing was so… so…" she trailed off, unsure of exactly what she meant to say. Vincent sighed heavily.

"I know you don't want to believe it, my dear. Trust me, neither do I. But the fact is, those two have a very strange and secret relationship, and it's not normal. I'm afraid we can't afford to turn a blind eye any longer." His wife bit her lip.

"I understand but… it's just so hard to believe. Ciel is a child! I don't want to think that anyone would coerce a child into something like that."

And truly, Rachel didn't want to believe her son and his butler shared anything more than a familiar but professional relationship. But after what she had seen, she could not ignore the little voice in the back of her mind that whispered, _but what if it's true?_

* * *

 **AN: This is how we plan our chapters guys:**

" **I figured in ch. 21 we'd have Sebastian kind of comforting Ciel and Ciel just going, "no, I don't wanna be coddled, I wanna track down the bastard that kidnapped my family"" "okay" "AND THIS IS THE PERFECT CHAPTER TO GET RACHEL SUSPICIOUS BECAUSE BASSY IS GOING TO BE COMFORTING CIEL OHMYGOSH" "OMG OMG OMG,** **wait can ciel break a bit" "Sure" "cool"** ← **copied and pasted from our chat box. Not kidding…**

 **SunBinamra: In my defence, it's almost midnight where I am. I don't know what her excuse is... (and OHMYGOD why am I spelling things in British English?! Defence, really?)**

 **PGB3: Sugar Crash. 'Nuff said. Plus too much Sherlock fanfiction.**

 **SunBinamra: Also, I should mention that we were a wee bit disturbed by how people seemed to really love Ramsden's murder. Yeah, we wrote that scene, but we weren't expecting it to be such a hit with you guys…**

 **PGB3: Well she was creeped out…. I was the one who wrote the gore… tehehehehehehehehehe… bloooooood. :)**


	23. Le Jeu d'Attente

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Le Jeu d'Attente**

"I don't like it," Ciel said grimly. He was again sitting behind his desk and Sebastian stood before him, perfectly respectable positions. "The look on her face… Do you think she suspects something?"

"It's entirely possible, my lord," Sebastian replied reluctantly. "Your mother is a smart woman, and although she has made no objections thus far, it was a somewhat… compromising position she found us in." Ciel grimaced.

"Drat," he muttered, rubbing his temples. "We'll have to do damage control, then."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Keep everything professional. We will be simply master and butler, nothing more, nothing less." Sebastian smirked.

"Are you sure you can handle that, my lord?" Ciel's head shot up, eyes wide.

"W-what?" he spluttered. "Of course I can, you idiot! How hard could it be to act normal?!" Sebastian shrugged.

"All I am saying, young master, is that you have a penchant for demanding physical contact when you are stressed. You seem especially fond of hugs. And given everything that has been happening these days, well… I can't imagine you'll last long." The demon smiled cheerfully at his fuming, blushing earl.

"You, you…! I'll be perfectly fine, thank you. And besides," it was Ciel's turn to grin evilly. "Since you seem to be so worried about it, I think it might in fact be you who won't be able to act properly in front of my parents!" Sebastian hummed in thought.

"Think what you will, my lord. But I am a demon, so the inclination towards physical contact has eluded me for… well centuries, in fact. You of all people should know I am an expert at controlling my emotions." Ciel's smile dropped as Sebastian's widened.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Ciel cursed himself for stuttering. The demon leaned forward over the desk and leered at him.

"Why my lord, have you forgotten all those times I have had to… _persuade_ a reluctant source to talk?" Ciel grit his teeth at the reminder. "Every single one of those fools was convinced that I desired them, when all I truly desired was their knowledge." Ciel's eyes snapped up to meet the butler's, suddenly uncertain.

"Really?" Ciel asked, trying to mask his unease and sudden insecurity. But of course, what kind of butler would Sebastian be if he couldn't read his lord like a book?

"Is something the matter?" the demon asked with a hint of concern. "You know those people meant nothing to me, young master. Do my methods of acquiring information displease you? If it truly bothers you, then I will stop."

"No, I… it's just…" Ciel took a deep breath and averted his eyes. "Nothing. It's nothing, you are simply getting necessary information, nothing more. It means nothing. They mean nothing to you." Sebastian leaned back slightly and studied his earl. His first instinct was to believe Ciel was jealous of the unwitting informants, but the butler knew his master better than that. And it wasn't simply discomfort at talking about something so personal so openly. Then whatever could be bothering the boy?

"No, they mean nothing to me," Sebastian said carefully. "But there is still something troubling you, my lord." The unspoken question hung between the two, but Ciel remained silent. The demon frowned. This would not do.

Sebastian used two fingers to gently tilt Ciel's head up, and still the boy refused to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" He would not beg, demons did not beg, but he was very close to giving into that urge. The earl flinched away.

"What do you want from me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked suddenly, voice cold. He still refused to look the butler in the eye. "Why do you stay?" Sebastian's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, you silly boy. You do not honestly think that I pretend for you, do you?" the demon asked, half amused and half incredulous. Finally Ciel's eyes meet Sebastian's.

"How do I know?" Ciel spat. "You are an impeccable actor, Sebastian, we both know that. It's how we've gotten out of more than one scrape." Normally Sebastian would have teased the earl for the unexpected compliment, but he knew this wasn't the time. "And you've told me multiple times how delicious my soul would taste and how gullible humans are…" Ciel trailed off, lowering his eyes again. "I just… it's hard not to wonder." Sebastian knew admitting that was like pulling teeth for the poor boy. He never was very in tune with his emotions.

The demon chuckled and pulled his earl close.

"You are the one person I neither have to nor want to pretend for," he murmured, stroking Ciel's hair. "I would do anything for you, and you know that."

"Because that's what the contract dictates," Ciel muttered.

"No, because I want to," Sebastian corrected. "Initially, yes, it was all about the contract. But things have changed, my lord - I mean, Ciel." The boy peeked up at the taller man.

"Really?" he asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. His butler gave him an equally uncharacteristic smile.

"Of course," he said, dropping a kiss on the earl's head. The two separated and examined one another for a moment before Sebastian gave his lover a cheeky grin. "Your parents, however, don't need to know that just yet. So it would be in our best interests if you were able to keep your hands to yourself, young master."

Ciel scoffed indignantly and crossed his arms, turning his head to the side.

"Tch, I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself. Idiot," the boy grumbled.

Sebastian leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ciel's cheek.

"Are you sure, young master?" he purred. Ciel shivered.

And of course, that was the moment Rachel chose to re-enter the study.

"Ciel, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but I'm worried and -" Once again, the Phantomhive matriarch stopped dead at the sight before her. Sebastian quickly straightened and Ciel cleared his throat.

"I apologize for the disturbance earlier," Ciel said stiffly. "It was a momentary lapse of control on my part and -"

"What were you doing?" Rachel demanded sharply. "I thought you were going to bed, not..." she eyed Sebastian. "Whatever this is." Sebastian bowed humbly.

"The young master is feeling a bit better and has decided to finish up some work. I noticed his collar was a bit dishevelled from earlier and neatened it up a bit. My apologies if there has been any confusion," the butler said with perfect poise. Rachel relaxed but still didn't look entirely convinced.

"I see," she said lightly. It was a plausible story, goodness knows Ciel had been extremely upset earlier. Her face remained impassive, but inside her heart had dropped to her stomach. Then again, perhaps Vincent really wasn't paranoid, after all.

"If you are feeling better, then I'll leave you to your work," she addressed Ciel. Without waiting for a reply, she strode out of the room. Ciel and Sebastian blinked after her.

"I do not think your damage control is working very well, my lord."

Ciel glared. As much as he loved his demon, there were times where he really wanted to wring the bastard's neck. It's not like he could kill the man.

"Clearly," he ground out. "But there's nothing we can do about it at the moment. For now, we need to concentrate on finding out who hired the Peaky Blinders to take my parents." Ciel propped his chin on his hand thoughtfully. "Where shall we start?"

"I still think it very likely that the Peaky Blinders received some sort of supernatural assistance," Sebastian said. "Especially since a satanic cult was involved." Ciel groaned.

"But we've already established that it can be neither a demon, a reaper, nor an angel! Those are the only creatures I can think of that would willingly interact with humans."

"While none of those options seem very likely, that doesn't mean they are outright impossibilities. For instance, that Angela woman seemed rather violent for a pure being." Ciel perked up.

"Do you think it could be her?" he asked. Sebastian shrugged.

"Since I have not heard of any demons contracting with a human recently, aside from myself, and the reapers are so afraid of paperwork they'd never dare create more for themselves, an angel appears to be the most likely option."

"We need to find her then," Ciel declared. "But how does one go about finding an angel?" Sebastian sighed.

"Unfortunately, I think this will involve a bit more finesse than pure intimidation, my lord. Those who are most likely to know the whereabouts of an angel would be supernatural beings themselves. Demons will be of no help, obviously."

"A reaper, then?"

"Yes. I believe questioning a reaper would be the best course of action. They would be most likely to know where Angela has gone."

"The Undertaker won't help us. If he knew, he would have told me ages ago," Ciel said.

"Very true. However, Undertaker is not the only reaper. Perhaps the next time Scotland Yard calls for your assistance on a murder case, we can linger and confront the reaper who comes to collect the soul?" Ciel nodded.

"An excellent idea. It shouldn't take long for that to happen, anyway. Goodness knows London is crawling with unprincipled filth," the earl said derisively.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As if to prove the poor earl wrong, master and butler spent the next few days waiting around for news from Scotland Yard, or for the newspapers to announce a horrible death. Of course, nothing remotely close happened.

"Why is it," Ciel began in frustration. "That we have a slew of murders at the most inconvenient times, but the one time we actually _want_ a murder to investigate, all the murderers go on holiday?"

"I don't know, my lord," Sebastian replied dutifully. Ciel rolled his eyes.

To make matters worse, Ciel's parents had caught the two in several… compromising positions over the past few days. Luckily, Vincent had only caught them once, and it was fairly easy to bluff their way out of the situation. However, Rachel seemed to be hovering around Ciel more often, which mean she saw more than she would have otherwise.

Like the time Sebastian decided that tickling Ciel in the tub was a good idea. The squeals (ahem, shouts of protests) and splashes from the bathroom had Rachel running down the halls, believing her baby was drowning. Needless to say, Rachel made it very clear, albeit politely, that either she would bathe him or Ciel would have to learn to bathe himself.

"I agree. I don't think your mother can afford many more near-heart failures, my lord."

Ciel's head dropped onto his desk with a thud. It didn't matter if this meant he was going to hell; Ciel really needed someone to drop dead as soon as possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was exactly one week after Tobias Ramsden was murdered that Ciel finally received a call.

"Hello?" Ciel answered, his boredom seeping into his voice. However, within moments the earl was sitting upright eagerly. "Yes? Is that so? Mhm… Where? Very well, I will be there shortly. You can give me the details once I arrive." The boy hung up and turned to his butler in anticipation.

"It's finally happened. Scotland Yard has just called for my assistance in hunting down the murderer of a young woman. They fear that Jack the Ripper may be at large again." Sebastian smiled at his lord's enthusiasm.

"Splendid. I shall make the necessary preparations."

"Perfect. We leave in half an hour," Ciel said triumphantly.

* * *

 **AN: We love the next two chapters. They were so much fun to write (and they've been sitting in Google drive for a long time since we wrote them ages ago but couldn't find a way to logically introduce them into the story before). Logically being the keyword.**

 **Oh, and we're really sorry for the delay. Midterm season just finished and PBG3 just got her driver's license. :)**


	24. Grell

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Grell**

After an hour or two of discussion and examining the body, Ciel agreed to continue to investigate the murder as Scotland Yard had another huge case to deal with. While the earl and his butler pretended to be scoping out the crime scene (for the fifth time), the members of Scotland Yard began to leave. Soon, only a few officers remained at the scene. The boy and demon sidestepped the barriers around the street and entered into a dark alleyway where a reaper was sure to be collecting the soul of the fallen.

There was indeed a reaper. However, when Ciel saw who it was he groaned aloud.

"It had to be you," he muttered. The reaper in question perked up, red hair bright against the dark brick walls.

"Eh? Oh, it's you brat," he said distastefully. Then he brightened. "Wait, if you're here then that means -" He craned his neck to see past Ciel and spotted Sebastian amidst the shadows.

"BASSY!" the reaper squealed, leaping to his feet.

"Hello, Grell," Sebastian sighed.

Grell fluttered his eyes. "Ooooh, what's this, Bassy? Finally come to your senses and decided to ditch the Phantom Brat?"

"No," Sebastian said calmly. "We need information from you." Grell gasped in delight.

"Oh my!" He was bouncing up and down. "Bassy has finally admitted he needs me!" he sang.

"No, you moron," Ciel growled. "He said we need information, not _you_. Besides, any reaper would do," he added. "You just so happened to be the first one we found." Grell glared.

"I wasn't talking to you, brat," he grumbled. "And anyway, why should I help you? You're trying to steal my Bassy away from me!"

 _Already done_ , Ciel thought to himself smugly. _Not that it was difficult._ But he wisely chose not to voice that aloud.

"We are willing to pay you a tidy sum in exchange for the information we require," Sebastian said smoothly. Grell's eyebrows shot up.

"Payment, you say?" He sidled closer to the butler. "What kind of payment are we talking about here?"

"Money, of course," Ciel cut in cooly. He held out a sizeable pouch of coins. "What else would we pay you with?" Grell's grin was positively lecherous.

"Weeeeell," he drawled. "Just how badly do you need this information? Because we reapers have no need for mortal currency but I'd be more than happy to give you information in exchange for -"

"No." Sebastian said. Ciel looked at him. Grell attempted the puppy-dog eyes.

"But _Bassy,_ " he whined.

"No." The reaper pouted. Note to self: puppy dog eyes are a no go.

"You're heartless, Bassy."

"Thank you. I try." Ciel huffed cutting in.

"Are you going talk to us or not? I'm done wasting time here." Grell examined Ciel for a moment, his nose crinkled in disgust. He finally heaved an overly dramatic sigh.

" _Fine!_ But only because it's Bassy," he ground out glaring at Ciel. He snatched the pouch of money from the earl's hands, figuring he could simply go clothes shopping later. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you know about angels?" Ciel got straight to the point. "Specifically, we're looking for an angel called Angela Blanc. Whether that's her real name or not, I don't know, but she used to pose as the maid of Lord Henry Barrymore in Houndsworth."

"Reapers don't know these things off the top of their beautiful heads," Grell said haughtily. "But there has been gossip about a couple of rogue angels," he begrudgingly answered. Ciel raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Sebastian.

"A couple?" he asked.

"Yes, it's been all the gossip lately. Though I doubt you could really call them angels anymore," Grell said in a bored tone. Ciel frowned.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, they're fallen angels," Grell said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Doesn't that mean they'd be demons?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian.

"No!" Grell spat. "Really boy, for someone contracted to a demon your lack of knowledge is astounding." Ciel grit his teeth.

"Then explain," he hissed. Grell sighed dramatically.

"Fallen Angels are angels that have been cast out of Heaven but refuse to descend into Hell. They're stuck in a transitional state," Grell said impatiently. Ciel still looked a bit puzzled, but Sebastian being a demon already knew this.

"Transitional state?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes! Are you deaf?" Grell cried. Ciel shot him a glare and Grell relented. "Fine, it goes like this. Angels' eyes are blue, demons' eyes are red as you can tell from Bassy's gorgeous eyes," he cooed, mostly directing attention towards Sebastian. "But a fallen angel in a transitional state has purple eyes. They refused Hell _and_ their new status as a demon, so their eye color was stopped in the process of changing from blue to red. Most angels cast out of Heaven don't choose that road, though, because they become outcasts, unaccepted by angels, demons, or humans."

"Wait, all demons used to be angels?" Ciel asked incredulously. "I thought most of them were born in Hell?" Grell huffed impatiently.

"Yes, they are, but some are cast out of Heaven for wrongdoings or something. But _others_ descend willingly," Grell said, looking pointedly at Sebastian. "Though I absolutely _cannot_ imagine dear Bassy without his beautiful blood red eyes."

Ciel whirled on Sebastian. "Wait, your eyes used to be _blue_?!"

"Yes," he said calmly. "I used to be an angel." Ciel had to suppress a laugh at the thought of Sebastian being pure. "But Heaven was boring, so I decided to explore Hell instead."

"Really?" Ciel said skeptically. Sebastian merely smiled. Ciel scrutinized his butler, but could not for the life of him tell if the demon was being sarcastic.

"Mhm. But don't worry, young master," Sebastian said mischievously. "Your eyes are too dark, they could never be mistaken for an angel's." Ciel hit him in the arm.

"Idiot," he muttered, but there was a small smile on his face. Their banter was interrupted by Grell's shriek.

"Stop flirting with my Bassy, you scrawny little brat!"

"Yours?" Ciel cried, aghast. "Well that's very presumptuous of you considering he's _my_ demon!"

"Yours? YOURS?!" The look on Grell's face was almost deranged in his passion. "Bassy will never be yours! He is mine forever and we will ride off into the moonlight on a beautiful black demon hound! He is the Romeo to my Juliet, we are the star crossed lovers that evade all obstacles preventing our love! No, we shall not be held back by stupid little Phantom brats, our love is eternal! Bassy and I will forever- "

" _Will you shut the fuck up_?!" Ciel exploded. Grell sniffed disdainfully.

"Such vulgar language! Bassy, how can you put up with this boorish, barbaric animal?!" Grell placed a hand over his heart in anguish.

"Says the clown with tacky glasses!" Grell gasped.

"How dare you! These are one of a kind _reaper_ glasses, super special and the latest in the fashion world. But of course, an uncultured brat like you wouldn't know style if it bit you in the -"

"Gah! What world do you live in?! You are the most irrational, self absorbed, obnoxious -"

"You seem to be describing yourself, _little lord._ What, did you run out of creative insults in that smallish brain of yours?"

"I'm much smarter than you'll ever be!"

"I'm much _older_ than you'll ever be, pipsqueak! And with age comes wisdom, so HA!"

"Not in all cases, _obviously_! You're just a crippled old hag!" Grell gasped.

"Oh no, you didn't!" he screeched.

By now the earl and the reaper were nose to nose, faces red and steam practically coming out of their ears. Meanwhile, Sebastian was amusing himself by imagining his little lord with cat ears flattened in anger and a swishing tail. He would be most adorable.

"I am no hag! I am forever young and beautiful! My many lovers always tell me so!" He stopped to wink at Sebastian. "Of course, none of them could compare to Bassy…" Ciel laughed.

"Lovers? Are you delusional as well as insane? Are you so desperate for Sebastian's attention that you have to make up imaginary people to try and make him jealous?!" Grell looked flabbergasted.

"I'll have you know that plenty of people think I'm the best lover there ever was! I bet you can't even tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue!" Grell cried.

"What does that have to do with _anything_?!" Ciel cried, exasperated.

"Bassy would know. He is a demon of lust, after all." Ciel eyed his butler, who gazed back at him innocently.

"Well. That actually makes a lot of sense," he said in surprise. "It would certainly explain why Madame Red was constantly trying to feel his bottom."

"Humans," Sebastian grumbled. "They are completely ruled by their emotions and hormones." He side-eyed Ciel. "Especially the adolescents."

"Hey!"

"I know, right?" Grell agreed instantly. "And the young ones especially are so inexperienced. No fun at all." Ciel snorted.

"And you would be the ideal lover?" he said derisively. "Ha! I should tell that joke to the Undertaker next time I see him. That should pay enough for several visits!"

"Oh really?" Grell challenged. "Well, let's see what Bassy thinks!" He lunged at the surprised demon and planted a kiss smack on his lips.

* * *

 **PGB3: The part about eye color was something I read in another fanfiction (I think), but I can't remember which one it was. If you know that fanfiction and/or the author, please let us know so we can give proper credit!**


	25. Le Début de la Fin

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Le Début de la Fin**

Time seemed to stop. Sebastian was frozen as the red-haired reaper's lips remained glued to his. Ciel could only stare in shock and horror. Then with an audible _smack_ Grell let go.

"Ooooooh, now that was worth waiting for," Grell purred, utterly satisfied with himself. The smug expression on the reaper's face snapped Sebastian back to reality.

"Grell…" he growled. Darkness began licking the edges of his immaculate uniform. Grell's smile faltered slightly.

"Um, Bassy, you're demoning…" Grell said nervously. A sadistic smile spread itself over Sebastian's features as the dark aura increased.

"Am I?" he said. The butler's tone was deceptively light, but even Grell couldn't miss the way his eyes started glowing and the black started… _clawing_ at the reaper. Grell danced out of the way of a particularly enthusiastic tendril.

"Oops!" he squeaked. "Guess that's my cue to leave!" Regaining some of his former bravado, he winked. "I suppose I'll see you around, _Bassy_. And brat." With a huge grin, the reaper took off, cackling maniacally. The two left behind remained frozen.

Sebastian closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable storm. Uncharacteristically hesitant, he slowly turned to face his master.

"My lord?" he asked quietly. Ciel's face was blank.

"Young master?" the demon tried again anxiously. Still his master did not respond. Sebastian would never admit it, but he was beginning to feel nervous.

"Ciel?" That seemed to snap him out of it, if only to make him give orders again.

"Get the carriage," he said in a monotone. "We're going home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Ciel and Sebastian arrived back at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel stormed through the front door and straight to his study, Sebastian following quickly. At the the sound of the door slamming, Ciel's parents walked out to the front room, but the boy and his butler had already disappeared.

"Was that Ciel?" Vincent asked his wife.

"I think so," Rachel said a bit worriedly. She and Vincent walked down the hallway in search of the young earl.

Halfway down the hallway, Rachel and Vincent paused at the sound of their son's voice leaking out from the crack in the study door. They looked hesitant, not wanting to spy on Ciel, but their suspicions were nagging at them.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ciel cried from inside the study. This piqued his parents' curiosity and they crept closer until they could see through the crack in the door. Their son was standing near his desk with a furious expression and Sebastian was standing in front of him.

"I swear it!" Ciel shouted again. Sebastian sighed.

"Ciel," he began. Rachel and Vincent's eyebrows shot up at the butler's use of Ciel's first name.

"No!" Ciel shouted. "He bloody _kissed_ you!" The young earl was trembling with rage.

"Yes," Sebastian said, frowning at the unpleasant memory. "He's a disgusting idiot, and surely not worth your time." Ciel clenched his fists.

"I hate that stupid bastard," Ciel bit out through clenched teeth. A smile found its way onto Sebastian's face.

"Yes, I strongly share that sentiment." The demon was far too preoccupied with his young master to notice the two people currently watching this exchange. It was rare, but sometimes Sebastian's demon abilities failed him when he was heavily distracted… which is usually only happened around Ciel.

"Ciel," Sebastian said softly, bending down to Ciel's eye level. The boy refused to meet his eyes. The demon tilted the boy's head up.

"While I must admit your jealousy is most welcome," here Ciel glared. "It is also unfounded. You know how Grell is, always forcing his attentions on me. Have I ever reciprocated?"

"How should I know? Perhaps you were secretly rendezvousing when I wasn't aware?" Ciel's anger made him vicious. Sebastian sighed.

"Remember, I cannot do anything without your permission, Ciel. And if you are still unsure about my affections, ask away. I cannot lie." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the demon, but for once Sebastian's mask was not in place, and the boy could clearly see the butler's earnestness. The earl sighed.

"Alright, I believe you," he said grudgingly. A small smile lit Sebastian's face.

"Thank you for your faith in me, my - Ciel," he said warmly.

Ciel smiled, blushing at his envious reaction, and at what he was about to do. He leaned up to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"Je t'aime." The boy pulled the demon down for a searing kiss. Outside the study, Rachel and Vincent were horrified at what they just witnessed. The mansion was quiet enough that they heard what Ciel had just whispered to Sebastian.

Dumbfounded, the pair staggered away from the door. Rachel suddenly felt faint and clutched Vincent's arm for support.

"Vincent… they're…" Rachel couldn't even speak through her shock. Vincent wasn't faring much better, even though he had suspected the illicit relationship from the beginning.

He wanted to barge in and demand explanations (what were you thinking? how long has this been going on? has he hurt you?) but with his wife so shocked she could barely stand, he did not think it prudent to push her anymore. They would have to talk to them another day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several days passed, and Vincent and Rachel were becoming more stressed by the minute. The morning after that fateful night, the two had a frantic discussion about what to do next. Both were still adjusting to this… unexpected development, and so had no idea how to confront the couple in question. After much debate, they decided to just watch and wait for the time being.

The butler and his lord were the picture of propriety around them, never overtly affectionate, but over the past few days, the paranoid parents had started to notice… little things that seemed to expose their son and his butler's illicit relationship. A hand lingering just a moment too long when serving tea… A smile that seemed a tad too sentimental for simply doing a job well. They wouldn't have been noticeable unless one was specifically looking for them… which the Phantomhives couldn't help but do after witnessing their son kiss his butler.

Ciel and his parents sat around the table while Sebastian dutifully served the afternoon tea. Ciel took a bite of pudding and his eyes widened.

"Sebastian, what is this?" Ciel asked, awestruck. Sebastian smirked at his little lord's love for sweets.

"Flummery, my lord." He had had a feeling his young master would enjoy this particular sweet pudding. Ciel chuckled at the name.

"It's good," he commented.

"I thought you'd enjoy it," Sebastian said. He and Ciel shared a smile when suddenly a tea cup was slammed back down in its saucer.

"Stop that!" Rachel cried. Three heads turned to the fuming female Phantomhive.

"Rachel…?" Vincent asked carefully.

"I can't take it anymore!" she cried, near tears. "I can't take knowing that my son… my son is engaging in indecent behavior! _With his butler!_ And they keep flaunting it like it's something to be proud of!"

 _Oh._ Sebastian thought. _That's why they've been acting a bit odd recently._ Ciel was frozen in shock and horror.

"What… what on Earth are you…?"

"We saw you, Ciel!" A tear finally escaped and ran down Rachel's cheek. "We saw you k-kiss -" Rachel broke off her sentence, placing a hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing.

"Rachel…" Vincent said putting an arm around his wife, trying to comfort her.

 _Oh dear. Now we're in for it_ , the demon thought grimly.

* * *

 **AN: PGB3: Uhm… please don't kill us for the cliffie? Maybe?**

…

 **Yeah, it was a long shot...**

 **SunBinamra: Oh please. If they kill us, they'll never know how it ends. (*evil, Sebastian-worthy grin*)**

 **PGB3: LOOPHOLE!**


	26. Pourrait-il être pire?

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Pourrait-il être pire?**

"What do you mean, you saw us?" Ciel asked.

" _Kissing,_ in your study," Rachel said, nearly in tears.

"Oh," Ciel said. Vincent glared at his son.

"Oh? That's all you have to say for yourself?" his voice began rising. And then things got heated.

"What else is there to say?" Ciel spat. A loud knocking on the front door punctuated the end of Ciel's sentence.

"How about a decent explanation?" Vincent said through gritted teeth. "Such as how long this has been going on?" Another round of knocking commenced.

"I hardly think that's necessary!" Ciel retorted.

The incessant knocking went ignored as the Phantomhives started shouting at one another.

"This is completely insane, Ciel!" Rachel cried.

"Oh, what the hell do you know?!" Ciel snapped.

"Do not to speak to us in such a manner!" Vincent roared.

"When one talks about something they are absolutely uninformed about, I will speak my mind!" Ciel stormed.

"Uninformed?!" Rachel screeched. "You're having an affair with your butler!"

"Do not refer to it as such a vile thing as an affair! It is so much more than that!" Ciel hissed.

"What?" Vincent sneered. "Are you implying that you're _in love?_ Don't be ridiculous, Ciel!"

"And I reiterate, _what the fucking hell do you know!"_

"It is not _love_!" Rachel spat the word. "And don't use such vulgar language!"

"Please! I would stop right now, you're making yourself look like an idiot at the amount of ignorance you're displaying!"

"How dare you!" Vincent hissed. "It is not love. It is TREASON!" Sebastian watched this exchange stiffly, his impeccable butler facade cracking. He would love nothing more than to jump in, but he doubted that would do anything to diffuse the anger in the room. He himself was too preoccupied to realize the knocking at the front door had not ceased.

"No, it isn't," Ciel snarled. "The law prohibits 'gross indecency,' and Sebastian and I have never gone that far -"

"It hardly matters!" Vincent exploded. "The fact that you two are involved romantically at all is -"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Ciel bellowed, losing his cool completely. "I AM COMPLETELY CAPABLE OF MAKING DECISIONS FOR MYSELF, AND I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED YOU TWO -"

The knocking had finally stopped, and the mansion door flew off its hinges, halting the slew of vulgarities the Phantomhives were spitting at one another.

"Oh dear," Ash Landers said mildly from the dusty doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You?" Ciel spluttered in confusion. "What are you doing here? And why was it necessary to knock the door down?!"

"I've come to deliver a message from Her Majesty. I knocked several times, but no one responded," Ash replied delicately. "And I could clearly hear voices as well. It's quite rude to keep guests waiting, Phantomhive." Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, now isn't the best time…" the boy growled. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"My my, little Phantomhive. Such bad manners." He tsked. "But I suppose one can't help it if one's parents were gone during the most important stage of adolescence." The royal butler's serene violet eyes locked onto Vincent's.

Upon meeting the eyes of the stranger, Vincent clutched his head and groaned loudly.

"Vincent?!" Rachel asked in alarm, instantly by her husband's side.

"I-I," he gasped, struggling against the sudden pounding in his head. Distantly he noted that Ciel too was at his side and that damnable butler was just behind him. Vincent struggled to raise his head, but as soon as deep blue made contact with cold violet, the former Phantomhive head was no longer in the dining room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Vincent Phantomhive sat in his study fiddling with the glass of mead in his hand. His eyebrows were furrowed and his posture was rigid. Anyone could see he was deeply concerned. He had just finished a meeting about adding a new product to the Funtom company line. It had taken four hours because the incompetent idiots running the newest branch couldn't get their shit together._

 _In order to introduce this product, they would have to cut back on the supply of an existing product. The fools had the gall to suggest cutting back on the Bitter Rabbit production line. Imbeciles! What business man would cut back on their oldest and best selling product? His nine year old son Ciel still carried it with him everywhere._

 _Vincent heaved a heavy sigh. But no, that was just a normal work day. His troubles were about what he'd just experienced at the Queen's palace. His grip on his glass tightened as he remembered what the queen was trying to get him to do._

 _How could she just - it's not … ethical! To try and purge the world of all she considers unclean? That's the leader of Britain? That's who makes the decisions? Maybe she's not deciding anything, maybe it's just that angel whispering in her ear. Vincent shivered. Of all the things he believed angels to be… now he's met one and it is the exact opposite of how a creature of God should behave._

 _To take a life is a sin. Is it somehow not if it is committed for the greater good? But, who is the greater good meant to help? Surely not the people who have to die… Besides what makes someone unclean? How can the Queen just dismiss so many lives so carelessly?_

 _Vincent abruptly stood up and walked over to refill his glass, downing it in one go. He'd dealt with some dark situations, policing the underworld, but it was all in the name of justice. Although, the people he arrested probably didn't view it as justice…_

 _He shook his head. This was veering into the realm of morals and ethics, something he didn't want to have to think about right now. But he had to. This was his life, and now he realizes that this is his responsibility to deal with. Setting down his glass and grabbing his coat, Vincent Phantomhive marched out of his office to the awaiting carriage outside._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _An exhausted Earl Phantomhive opened the door to the funeral home._

" _Undertaker!" he called. There was a rustling in the back room before the Undertaker's hat popped up._

" _Why, if it isn't the earl himself," he said cheekily. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Vincent took a deep breath._

" _It's about the queen, actually -"_

" _Oh dear." The Undertaker made a face. "If_ she's _involved then you'd best have a top-notch joke prepared. It's not my fault you don't choose your employers carefully." Normally a comment like this would have the other man up in arms about England's precious queen and her good deeds, but all he got was a strained silence._

 _Well this promised to be interesting, at least._

 _Vincent sighed and proceeded to tell a joke that had the Undertaker rolling around on floor. When he finally managed to compose himself, Vincent poured out the story of his latest visit to the palace with a solemn expression._

" _It goes against everything we're supposed to believe in," Vincent finished, frustrated._

" _But you do not walk in the light, lord," Undertaker reminded him._

" _Yes, I dwell deep within the shadows of this world, but I tell myself the intention behind the action is what counts," Vincent said, eyebrows furrowed._

" _But then, what the Queen is planning would be considered just, for she believes she is doing so to help the human race."_

" _You see my turmoil," Vincent grumbled. The Undertaker shrugged._

" _Well, angels have always been a bit unbalanced if you ask me," the Undertaker commented with a shrug. Vincent's breath caught in his throat. When recalling the events of the evening, he did not mention anything about the Queen's butler being an angel. He thought for sure the idea was so preposterous the Undertaker would laugh himself silly if it came up._

" _What did you say?" he asked. The Undertaker giggled in that creepy way of his._

" _Oh, don't tell me you don't know that butler of hers is an angel."_

" _Yes, I know. They revealed that to me along with the rest of their sick plan. But how do_ you _know?" Vincent asked cautiously._

" _You insult me, my lord. Is it not you, yourself who comes to me in need of information? Any information?" Undertaker smiled. "Although, I suppose it'd be better if he was a demon, not an angel. At least the contractee is in control of a demon, whereas the angel can control you." Vincent blanched._

" _D-did you say demon?" Vincent asked, shell shocked._

" _Oh dear, am I going to have to give you the whole talk down?" Undertaker sighed. "Just this once, but next time it'll cost you double." Vincent was too stunned to respond._

" _Tee hee. You humans are so silly, thinking you rule the world. It's quite the opposite, in fact. There's all the behind-the-scenes work that goes unappreciated."_

" _Work?" Vincent asked, confused._

" _In the supernatural sense. You see, my dear earl, angels are not the only creatures of myth that walk among humans. Demons, of course, are another race of powerful supernatural beings."_

" _Demons exist then?" Vincent clarified, face pale. Undertaker chuckled._

" _Why earl, you didn't seriously believe there were angels but no demons? Everything has its opposite."_

" _What about the grim reaper then? Is he real as well?" The Undertaker looked affronted._

" _There is no one grim reaper! With the many ways you humans invent to kill each other by the hundreds, there is no way a single reaper would be able to collect all those souls! Imagine the_ paperwork _! No, there are many reapers that are tasked with reviewing and collecting souls. It's quite an arduous task, actually." Vincent stared at him._

" _So… are you telling me that you're a…?"_

" _Grim reaper? I thought that'd be a bit obvious," Undertaker sniffed. Vincent gaped. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not coming for your soul just yet. In fact, you can rest your pretty head, I'm currently in a form of retirement."_

" _R-retire? How does that work?"_

" _Those who commit suicide are punished with a sentence to an afterlife as a reaper until the day they are forgiven. At least, that's how it's supposed to work. I was bored so I decided to strike out on my own." Undertaker gasped. "Now, I'm just giving this away for free!" He poked a finger at Vincent. "Next time it's triple, not double!"_

" _That… explains so much. Those mysterious disappearances… the inexplicable occurrences that happen much too frequently in the underworld… how many of the weaker thugs suddenly rise to power with no warning and then are found dead shortly after they achieve their goals… Those were caused by supernatural beings?!" Undertaker giggled._

" _Why of course! You're a smart man, Lord Phantomhive, I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself."_

" _But it's so… ludicrous. No one in their right mind would think to blame something like a_ demon _for these events!" Undertaker raised an eyebrow._

" _But your job is to control those who aren't in their right minds, is it not? So to some degree, you must have to think like them in order to outsmart them, yes? And I'm sure you've personally encountered your fair share of the supernatural during the course of work."_

" _Well, now that I think about it yes, but I always brushed it off as a fluke or a coincidence -"_

" _Really? You honestly thought a mere fluke would explain the strange things you've seen?"_

" _I don't know! But there was always some other problem to focus on, or my family needed me, or something else!" Undertaker shook his head._

" _Hardly an excuse. Why, imagine how many supernatural creatures you may have let slip between your fingers because you couldn't accept the impossible. It's ironic given your job is usually to perform the impossible."_

" _How was I to know?" Vincent argued. "And if you're so knowledgeable, why did you not tell me any of this before?!" He was suddenly furious. "You are an informant! Do you know how many lives we might have saved, how much trouble we could have prevented if you weren't so insistent on playing these games of yours?" The Undertaker regarded him solemnly._

" _Ah, but if I simply_ gave _you all the answers, what kind of watchdog would you be?"_

* * *

 **PGB3: Okay, to be fair... _I_ don't even know what the title to this one means...**

 **Oh, and happy/merry early chrismukkah... or something... :D**


	27. Oui, oui il peut

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Oui, oui il peut**

"...incent? VINCENT!"

With a startled gasp, Vincent's head snapped up from where it had apparently been resting on the table. Disoriented, he couldn't quite figure out why the room was tilting from side to side until he realized his wife was shaking him by the shoulders.

"Oh my…! Vincent!" Rachel immediately ceased shaking her husband and instead cupped his face in her hands. "Are you alright, darling? What happened?" He glanced past her to notice Ciel hovering nervously, the butler impassive behind his son.

"Well this could certainly complicate things," the forgotten royal butler commented in exasperation. Four heads whipped to face the intruder. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you remember?" he asked in response to Vincent's horrified look.

"You-you…" Vincent stammered. "You're… you're a…" In a second, Ash was holding a finger to Vincent's lips.

"Shhhh," he said cheerfully, but with a hint of malice. "It isn't polite to spill others' secrets." Vincent slapped the man's hand away.

"R-remember?" Rachel demanded, face pale but features set. "What do you mean r-remember? H-how… what's going on?"

"Dear Vincent has remembered something he oughtn't have," Ash clicked his tongue. "After all, that memory is what started this whole mess in the first place, did it not?" Vincent bolted upright, narrowing his eyes.

"You! You were the reason that my wife and I…?" Ash's mouth morphed into a sadistic grin.

"Very good, watchdog. You're learning."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked sharply. The royal butler turned to face the youngest Phantomhive.

"And it appears _you_ still have a long way to go. Or did you not know what father dearest was involved in until it was too late?"

"Stop speaking in riddles," Ciel growled.

"I cannot help it. It is in my nature," Ash purred. "As it is in your butler's." His violet eyes briefly flickered to Sebastian.

"Really? Is it also in your nature to submit to your impatience by destroying my home? That does not sound like behavior befitting a royal butler," Ciel jeered.

"It is not befitting of one in your position to ignore any guest, especially one who represents Her Majesty," Ash retorted coolly. "But enough games. We both know we are not speaking of inappropriate behavior."

"Have you forgotten?" Ciel smiled evilly, a shadow falling over his eyes. "I am but a child. Children can be quite demanding about their games." Ash tutted.

"Ah, but they are foolish in their haste. Wasting time and uttering nonsense." He looked sharply at the young earl.

Ciel's smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Very well. You do not wish to play any more games?" He paused then looked the royal butler in the eye.

"Then answer me this: What are you?" Ciel finally asked the question no one dared speak aloud. Ash raised a pristine eyebrow.

"You know who I am. Her majesty's butler and right hand man."

"That's not what I asked," Ciel said, unfazed. " _What_ are you." The taller man hummed.

"Oh good, you've finally caught up." Ciel didn't break his eye contact with the butler in white, ignoring his comment.

"I'm him…" Ash said, pointing to Sebastian. Ash's eyes flashed dangerously before he twirled his finger. "... in reverse." Sebastian's stance quickly became protective as a low growl ripped from his throat. Ciel's eyes hardened.

"There's another one..." the earl said darkly. Sebastian's eyes burned scarlet, never leaving the paler man. Rachel looked between her husband and son. One was frightened, and the other was… furious.

"Another?" Rachel asked, on alert.

"Angel," Sebastian growled, taking a threatening step towards the creature, eyes blazing. The color drained completely from Rachel's face and she turned to her husband. He didn't look surprised, which meant…

"It's true? And- and you _knew_?" Rachel stuttered. Vincent just nodded solemnly.

"A second angel," Ciel laughed darkly. "Of course. Who would have guessed?"

"I suppose we should have learned to expect these things by now, my lord," Sebastian commented, his eyes still tracking the angel in front of him.

"Perhaps we should have," Ciel agreed coldly. "And yet… you work for the Queen…" Ciel's eyes widened before closing as he connected the dots. Betrayal briefly flashed across his features before his expression hardened. "Just as the Undertaker alluded. I suppose there's nothing more deceiving than the obvious truth."

Sebastian's eyes darted around, looking for the way out of this. His eyes settled on the parents of his earl. As much as he hated to admit it, the demon knew they would need backup in order to protect the elder Phantomhives. After all, Ciel was _his_ priority.

"Tanaka! Finny! Mey-rin! Bardroy!" Sebastian barked. Ash tilted his head with a smirk.

"Don't bother," he said lazily. "They will not come." Sebastian and Ciel stiffened.

"What did you do to my servants?" Ciel snarled, using his anger to mask his fear. Ash smiled.

"They are… indisposed at the moment," he said. Ciel grit his teeth. As much as he would like to save - ahem, check on - his servants, he had bigger problems to worry about.

Namely, his shell-shocked, paralyzed parents and one deranged angel.

"RUN!" Ciel shouted. The paralysis broke and the family took off. Sebastian was quick to whisk his earl off his feet - after all, with legs that small, there was no way Ciel could keep up.

Not that Ciel needed to know that, of course.

"W-what's going on?" poor Rachel cried. Vincent shook his head at her.

"I'll explain later, darling," he replied, managing to send her a remorseful glance. "Right now, we must get to safety." Clearly unhappy but unable to do anything about it, Rachel nodded.

"This way!" Sebastian called as he veered towards the greenhouse. Yanking the door open with one hand, he put Ciel down as gently as possible before ushering in Rachel. Vincent was the last through the greenhouse door which he slammed shut and locked.

"There," he panted. "That should hold him for a bit."

"Not quite."

The four turned to find Ash leaning against a planter calmly studying his nails. The angel shook his head in disappointment.

"Honestly, I thought you Phantomhives were supposed to be intelligent. Did you really think that you could outrun me?"

"No, but I just replaced the walls in that room, and glass is easier to mend than brick," Sebastian said, referencing to the glass dome they were now trapped in. "And Finny would surely have found a way to destroy everything soon enough."

The angel narrowed his eyes. Ciel calmly stepped towards the pile of gardening tools in the corner. Unsheathing a weapon, he turned to the group and glared at the angel.

The smile that appeared on the young earl's face was unnerving.

"Shall we?" The angel bowed mockingly.

"With pleasure, little lord."

* * *

 **SunBinamra: So we used a couple Ciel quotes here and there (find them if you can!). Also, PBG3 dares you all to read our story aloud to someone who isn't familiar with Black Butler. She finds the out of context exclamations (i.e. "You're having an affair with your butler!" or "Flummery?") hilarious.**

 **Oh, and sorry for the delay but finals occurred right before the holidays and then the holidays happened so… Anyway, happy new year!**

 **PBG3: I WANT A CARNIVOROUS BEAVER! ^**


	28. Éclipse

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Éclipse**

"Ciel," Vincent said warningly, as his son approached the angel. Ash pursed his lips observing Ciel. Suddenly, he pulled out a second sword and threw it at the earl.

"I'm always one for a fair fight," he nodded at the sword. "Snagged that from the dining room mantlepiece."

Ciel dropped his gardening weapon, picking up the blade. Ash drew his own weapon and twirled it in his hand. The earl smirked and the two started circling each other.

"Fair fight?" he scoffed. "Between a mortal and an angel?"

"Frightened?"

"Not in the slightest." Ash quirked his eyebrow.

"Such a bold little thing."

"Have you met my fencing instructor?" Ciel said flatly. Ash's lips twitched.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure," Ash mocked. "Should I be frightened?" Suddenly a piece of silverware flew past the angel, halting his movements.

"Yes, that would be wise," Sebastian said, jumping down from the banister on which he was crouching. "But angels, despite their reputation, are not the wisest in my opinion."

Ash pouted, examining his hair. "You clipped my bangs, have you no soul?"

"No. He doesn't," Ciel said, still grasping his weapon. Ash focused on the boy again.

"And here I thought the little earl had finally grown up. But no, his butler is still fighting his battles. I believe that's against the rules of a duel."

"Those bound by superficial rules who do not use their pawns to the utmost are fools," Ciel said.

"I see," Ash said lightly. "In that case…" His blade clashed against Ciel's. "I'll have to make you fight." Vincent and Rachel cried out for their son, but Ash threw them a warning glare.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he called. "I am willing to give the earl a fair chance now. I may not be so forgiving should you interfere with my fun."

"Absolutely not! I won't stand here and watch my son -" Rachel began, before something shot forth from Ash's hand causing a beam on the ceiling to crash to the floor, effectively trapping the senior Phantomhives.

"Do not make me repeat myself," the angel said menacingly, his sword still locked with Ciel's.

Ciel glared at him, jumping back and letting the momentum carry Ash forward. The boy lunged, aiming for the angel's eye but the slippery bastard danced away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ash taunted, parrying another blow. "It appears that your butler has failed you, little earl."

But Ciel easily blocked the incoming sword with his own, knocking the angel off balance. "Think again." Ash quickly recovered and dropped low to sweep the earl's feet out from under him. Ciel went down with a huff. Sebastian growled and made to help his master.

"No!" Ciel called. "Stay back, Sebastian. If he wants this duel, then so be it."

"But my lord -"

"Is it me you do not have faith in or your teaching skills?" Ciel said, focusing on the being before him. Sebastian grit his teeth.

"As you wish, young master," he said, voice strained. Ciel nodded in approval. Grasping the hilt of his sword, the boy lunged for Ash again, the latter deflecting the blade.

"Tell me," Ciel said in between strikes. "What do you have against my family?"

"It is no longer your family I am after, little earl," the angel sang. "It is you!"

"Me?" Ciel's brow furrowed in confusion. Blades clashed again. "Had you not attacked my family, I would have no reason to destroy you." His gazed flickered to his parents clambering out from underneath the rubble with the help of Sebastian.

"Your family - well, your father specifically - was my original target. Once you were taken by that cult, I believed you to be done for. Even with your body so cruelly desecrated, your soul would have emerged unscathed. However, you escaped, and in a most terrible way."

"I did what I had to!" Ciel snarled. "I had no idea my actions would have such consequences, but don't think for one second that I have regretted them -"

"All the more reason you need to be destroyed!" Ash cried, the sanity slowly fading from the angel's eyes. "If you could not escape, you should have accepted death knowing that Heaven awaited you!"

He took no notice of Ciel's parents standing with Sebastian, both human adults armed with gardening tools. Just in case.

"Accept death?! I am not one to give in so easily!"

"But you did! You gave into the darkness and turned your back on God!"

"What has He done for me?" Ciel screeched, sword clashing with the angel's. "He sat back while I was tortured, beaten, and raped! Yet what did He do?" Ciel locked his sword with Ash's and ripped it out of the angel's grip. "Nothing!" the sword clattered to the floor. Behind him Rachel choked and Vincent dropped his makeshift weapon.

"He would have saved your soul!" Ash bellowed. "Your soul was so pure, even after all you suffered through, He would not have turned you away from Heaven! Had you died, you would have been saved!"

"I do not need saving after death," Ciel growled. "Death is final." Ash laughed hollowly.

"Your pride will be your downfall," he hissed. "Have you not heard of the seven deadly sins? And as if that was not bad enough," the angel was so furious he was shaking.

"Not only did you form an unholy contract, you have bonded with _that_ vile creature!" Ash shrieked, glaring at Sebastian.

The angel unfurled his wings, swooping up into the air.

"You are unclean!" Ash's voice echoed around the room, his white feathers blowing harsh winds towards the party on the ground.

"Unnecessary!" This time his voice shifted as Ash's features slowly morphed into someone else's.

"Unwanted!" Angela finished, her angel wings still keeping her afloat.

Rachel and Vincent stared in disbelief. Ciel's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise he showed no signs of surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Vincent asked hoarsely.

"Welcome to the real underworld," Ciel muttered, glaring at the figure in the air. Vincent turned to his son in disbelief.

"You've had encounters with this… thing?"

"Who do you think arranged for your murders?" Ciel growled. Rachel gasped. Ciel stepped away from his parents and towards the angel. His mouth curled into a cruel smirk.

"There you are," Ciel said to Ash/Angela. "I've been looking for you. To think you've been hiding right under my nose all this time."

"Your instincts are weakening, young earl," the creature said, the familiar voice of Angela piercing the air. Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I found your lackey didn't I?" the boy taunted. Ash/Angela hummed. "And your little… web of lackeys, the Peaky Blinders. I haven't exactly been idle."

"Yet, you came nowhere close to finding me," Ash/Angela said. Ciel smirked.

"You're right here in front of me, are you not?"

"Not through any work of your own, little one. I chose to reveal myself to you. You would still be running around the sewers if not for that."

"You -"

"Enough of this," Sebastian snapped, stepping forward. "Young master, may I take over from here?" Ciel eyed the grinning angel before him and sighed.

"Fine," he said. Sebastian's smile would have terrified even the bravest hero.

"Finally," the butler drawled. He stepped forward, forks materializing between his fingers.

"Oh my," Ash/Angela tittered. "Has the earl admitted defeat?"

"No, he has simply realized you are not a worthy opponent," Sebastian said dryly. The angel raised an eyebrow mockingly but could not completely conceal its irritation.

"I imagine the earl simply does not wish to suffer through what I have planned for him. Unfortunately for you, the earl seems to value his safety more than yours."

"In case you forgot, I do not feel pain," Sebastian growled.

"Most of your kind don't," Ash/Angela agreed. "But you are no longer like them, are you? You have succumbed to human emotions." He/she laughed darkly. "You fool." His/her eyes flicked to Ciel and Sebastian realized his mistake a second too late.

Ciel barely had time to react before a blade-like feather was whistling through the air in his direction.

* * *

 **PGB3: SunBinamra just said, "Sebastian with a bunny butt" and giggled... o_0**

 **SunBinamra: I meant Sebastian with a bunny tail, like from the Alice in Wonderland OVA. It just came out wrong -_- (and PBG3 snorted on her laugh)**

 **PGB3: No takesie backsies! Wait... HEY**

…

 **Okay, we are totally ruining the vibe of this chapter...**

 **Oh, and even though this may seem like the story is coming to an end (which it sort of is) there is a whole lot of resolution and afterwards crap to sort through; none of which** _ **we**_ **have figured out yet, so…. for all you math geeks out there: we're on the negative slope of the parabola. ← ...did I say that right? I only pretend I can do math…**

 **SunBinamra: And now I'm regretting not making a separate Google doc for all our filler parts (i.e. Ash originally said, "You clipped my [beautiful bouncy locks], have you no soul?" and later, "I imagine the earl simply does not wish to suffer through [whatevs I have planned for him muahahaha]"). It would be like a gag reel. :)**


	29. Lumière et Obscurité

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** **Lumière et Obscurité**

"Ciel!" Rachel screeched. It was too late to dodge, the feather neared Ciel at an astronomical speed. Suddenly, an enormous surge of power pulsed through everyone present and the feather-blade was harshly knocked away from the young earl. Silence reigned after the clatter of the blade against the floor. An unbelievable chill had settled itself amongst the atmosphere.

Sebastian crouched before Ciel in a way an animal would move to protect its mate, black engulfing him, red eyes blazing and fangs bared. There was darkness leaking off of him, curling towards Ash/Angela threateningly. Monstrous wings raised in anticipation, talons digging into the concrete ground, he snarled at the angel, eyes glinting dangerously.

Ciel stood frozen in shock, partly because of the narrow death he'd just escaped, but mostly because Sebastian had just… revealed his demon form. Ciel shook his head, bringing himself back from his thoughts. Now was not the time for that.

The earl reached up, hands as steady as ever, and ripped off his eyepatch. He opened his right eye, the contract seal blazing a bright purple.

"Sebastian," Ciel said in a monotone voice. "Kill it." The demon's fangs curled into a smile.

"With pleasure, my lord." He lunged at the angel in front of him, the clicking of his sharp heels echoing on the floor below him. Swiping at Ash/Angela the angel dodged, flapping its wings, and the battle commenced in the air once more.

Vincent and Rachel stood, fixed in place. They stared at the two supernatural beings in fearful awe. Their gazed then fixed upon their son, where he stood, unflinching, watching the battle in the air.

"You've failed," Ash/Angela taunted as he/she dodged a blow. "Your secret's out," he/she said throwing an attack of his/her own, smiling cruelly. Sebastian smirked.

"As is yours," he said smoothly.

"And what would that be?" he/she asked, still smiling.

"It is obvious the Queen must have had a hand in my young lord's suffering - she wouldn't just let her closest advisor do such things on his own command," Sebastian said, throwing a bunch of knives at the angel. "And we both know what that means."

Ash/Angela's smile dropped.

"Congratulations," Sebastian said as he flipped backwards, evading the attack. The angel and the demon hovered in the air, facing one another. "Your precious Queen just became my new target," he snarled and the two creatures dove at one another.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The demon's and angel's forms blurred as they fought at speeds human eyes could not keep up with. Vincent and Rachel watched the fight wide-eyed, while their son simply regarded the event with mild curiosity.

"I am still not sure what to make of Sebastian," Rachel began slowly. "But will he be okay?" Ciel scoffed.

"Sebastian will not lose," the earl stated confidently. "He cannot, because I ordered him to. And besides," he eyed the white blur currently circling his demon. "That thing is no match for Sebastian."

A barrage of feathers suddenly hurtled towards the boy on the ground.

"Don't get too cocky now, little earl," he/she sang.

"CIEL!" Rachel screamed, diving for her son. She managed to push him out of the way, the momentum carrying them both out of range of the feathers. The blades embedded themselves in the ground where Ciel had been standing a moment before.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rachel asked frantically, lifting herself off a slightly flattened Ciel.

"Yes," Ciel grumbled, rubbing his sore nose. "Thank you."

"Of course, dear," Rachel replied before yanking a couple feathers out of the ground and hurling them at the angel above them. Her aim was precise enough that Ash/Angela had to jerk back to avoid them. Unbeknownst to the humans, Sebastian raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Leave my son alone, you crazy wannabe swan!" Rachel shouted. Ciel gaped at her.

"When did you learn to throw knives?" he asked, bewildered. Rachel gave him an exasperated, if motherly look.

"I am a Phantomhive too, dear," she said. "Did you really think I couldn't defend myself?"

"Well, you weren't doing anything before -"

"Look out!" It was Vincent's turn to push his family to safety.

"Dammit, would you stop it with the feathers?!" Ciel cried at the maniacally laughing angel.

"Aw, how sad. The little earl still needs his parents to protect him!" the angel mocked. His/her laughter abruptly cut off when Sebastian managed to get in a swipe.

Ash/Angela screamed in enraged pain. Blood oozed from the deep cut in the angel's arm.

"You will pay for that!" he/she bellowed before sending more feathers at the demon. Sebastian dodged them easily, even managing to sneak in a twirl or two. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't even give his earl a performance?

"What did you expect?" Sebastian taunted. "You are attacking my young master." The angel laughed.

"What a loyal dog you are! Bravo," the angel clapped. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"I prefer cats to those slobbering beasts, thank you very much," he said haughtily. The angel hummed.

"I was simply pointing out your unwavering loyalty, which is unusual for an immoral demon. But it's more than that, isn't it?" Sebastian glared and attacked Ash/Angela once more. "Yes, it is. Much more than loyalty." Sebastian lunged for the angel again, missing by a hair's length.

"You and your silly emotions," Ash/Angela said. "They make you weak!" he/she screeched, swiping at Sebastian. The demon dodged, striking the angel with a forceful kick.

"Perhaps. But they also provide a bit of motivation," Sebastian said simply. The two supernatural beings fought back and forth like a game of badminton. Back and forth on the court, one striking with immeasurable force, the other returning with vigour.

Ash/Angela suddenly halted in mid air, cocking his/her head as if listening to a voice very far away. Sebastian took the opportunity to swipe at his opponent, but even distracted the angel was able to dodge.

"How rude, attacking your opponent when they are off guard," Ash/Angela taunted.

"How arrogant to think you could afford to be distracted. Am I not presenting enough of a challenge for you?" Sebastian fired back. The angel grinned.

"If you must know, I am a bit disappointed. I was expecting much more from a demon of your caliber," Ash/Angela called, abruptly diving at the other butler. Before their hands could make contact, however, they veered to the side as if pulled by an invisible force.

The angel snarled unintelligibly but flew away from the demon. The unexpected move caused Sebastian to halt in surprise for a moment.

"Do not believe you have won, filth," the angel hissed. "I am simply needed elsewhere." With that, the angel rocketed skywards and burst through the glass ceiling. Light danced off the falling shards, momentarily blinding those left behind.

It could only have been a moment, but by the time Sebastian and Ciel recovered, the angel was long gone.

* * *

 **SunBinamra: I hate writing fight scenes. I never know what to do… At least there aren't any spells to worry about.**

 **On another note, DID WE JUST UPDATE IN 3 DAYS?! WOOHOOO! Unfortunately, I fly back to NY tomorrow so no promises about when we'll update again, sorry...**


	30. Un bref répit

**PGB3: Ummm…. Absolutely no excuse.. Not even going to try to explain… yeah.. Not going to apologize either because it's pointless as this is unforgivable -_- okay I'M not going to apologize, she will though… softie...**

 **SunBinamra: *deepest bow possible* WE ARE SORRY EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS AND WE HUMBLY BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, O PATIENT ONES. WE ARE SIMPLY AN ASPIRING COMPUTER SCIENCE MAJOR AND AN ASPIRING COLLEGE STUDENT WITH WAY TOO MUCH SHIT TO DO.**

 **PGB3: ^^True. On the upside.. Wait downside: the synonym for moronic idiot is Donald Trump. Nuff said. I swear if he becomes President I'm moving to London. I'm moving there anyway but I'll just speed up the process.**

 **SunBinamra:** _ **Ignoranus: A person who is not only ignorant, but is also an asshole. Informal: Donald Trump.**_

 **PGB3: EXACTLY!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Un bref répit**

"Sebastian, after him!" Ciel ordered.

"STOP!" Rachel cried. "What are you doing? You're going to go after it?!" Ciel turned around, Sebastian still in the air. The demon leapt down next to his young master. Vincent and Rachel jumped back and Sebastian turned his glowing scarlet eyes towards them.

"What… in the name of all that is good and pure, is going on?" Vincent asked through clenched teeth.

"Well nothing good," Sebastian muttered.

"Or pure," Ciel added. Vincent threw his hands in the air.

"I can see that!" he hissed. "What I meant was what is _he_ ," he pointed to Sebastian. "What was that thing, and why the hell are they all after you?!" Sebastian scoffed.

"I'm hardly a _thing_ , and you're hardly in a position to criticize," the demon's eyes blazed. "After all, I am the only reason you and your family are alive."

"You are also… involved with my thirteen year old son," Vincent spat back harshly. "The age gap and… gender issue would be bad enough, but now you aren't even human?!"

"At least you finally got the age right," Ciel sniffed, crossing his arms.

"Yes, yes, everything you disapprove of," Sebastian dismissed. "We know." Ciel laughed hollowly.

"Well isn't that cliché," he said. Vincent glared at his son.

"Ciel," Rachel snapped, speaking for her husband. "This is serious."

"Yes it is, and while we are standing here the angel is getting farther and farther away," the young earl hissed.

"No," Rachel said. "You are not going anywhere until we get some answers." She was done waiting for Ciel to open up to her. Her mind was still reeling from the events of the recent past.

Ciel exchanged a look with Sebastian.

"Can we still track him - her - it?" Ciel asked. Sebastian raised his head and sniffed the air.

"Yes, I believe so," the butler answered. "The angel's blood is everywhere; it should not be difficult to pick up the scent."

The darkness started pulling back towards the demon, his human form beginning to emerge again. With a heavy sigh Ciel sat down on the floor.

"Fine. But don't expect me to defend myself in order to gain your approval," he shot his parents a firm glare. "I don't need it." His parents glanced at each other before sitting down as well. Sebastian, fully human again, stayed standing near Ciel, leaning back against a fallen banister.

"Ciel," Rachel started. Ciel huffed, crossing his arms. "I… apologize for the way I reacted earlier about…" she glanced at Sebastian. "But, while I don't encourage this _at all_ , I do want you to… explain it to me, I guess?"

Ciel eyed her cautiously. "Are you sure? It is not a pretty story."

"I gathered as much from what you screamed at the… angel, earlier," she said quietly.

"So it's an angel but I'm a thing..." Sebastian muttered under his breath, a bit miffed. Ciel subtly kicked his butler in the shin.

Ciel blew out a breath. "You wanted the truth? Sebastian is a demon, if you hadn't figured that out already. He is bound to me until our contract is fulfilled."

"Which is…?"

"Originally it was to destroy those who killed you and humiliated me," Ciel replied bluntly. Rachel flinched. "The objective has changed somewhat, now."

"Okay… But how exactly did you two… meet in the first place?" Vincent asked. Sebastian exchanged glances with Ciel.

"At a party," Sebastian deadpanned. Ciel glared at him.

"Sebastian…" the boy warned.

"… A very bloody party?" the demon mused. Ciel threw a woodchip at his head. "You must admit my lord, the guests did seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Yes, at my expense," the earl ground out.

"Hmm, well perhaps not a party…" Vincent and Rachel were not amused. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"It was a sacrificial ceremony, you don't need to know the details…" Ciel said.

"He was there?" Vincent pointed to Sebastian.

"Yes… he, er…"

"Your son summoned me through his complete and utter hatred of those who tormented them, and then his first order to me was…"

"Sebastian!"

"My apologies, my lord. You were taking too long to explain." Ciel looked ready to strangle his butler.

"He killed them all. End of story."

"Killed?!" Vincent spluttered. "Why on Earth would he -"

"First of all, you have no right to [get all high and mighty] about killing," Ciel cut in coldly. "And second, if you had seen what those monsters were capable of…" He suppressed a shudder. The elder Phantomhives looked a bit uncomfortable.

"And, he became your butler?" Vincent clarified.

"Obviously." Sebastian said. Vincent narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"Continue…" Vincent bit out, trying to ignore the other man.

"We rebuilt the manor -" Ciel began. Sebastian coughed.

" _We?_ " Ciel scowled.

"Yes, we. It was my order, remember?" Sebastian's eyes sparked dangerously.

"Ciel," Rachel said, refocusing her son's attention.

"Right, well we spent the next few years doing business for the Queen and simultaneously looking for your murderers." Rachel blew out a breath.

"I'm not comfortable with this, to put it lightly," she said.

"Well it really doesn't matter what you think as this does not concern you, correct?" Ciel said.

"Ciel," Vincent sighed. "We are trying to have an open and truthful discussion, could you please be a little more cooperative?"

"I'm being perfectly truthful," Ciel said, looking at his father.

"Ciel -" Rachel huffed.

"No. I don't care that you're not comfortable with it." Ciel declared. "I really don't understand why you're so uncomfortable."

"Well," Rachel laughed sarcastically. "He's a demon, for one."

"And?" Ciel asked.

"And?" Rachel said incredulously. "Sweethea- Ciel, he's dangerous!" Sebastian rolled his eyes, arms still crossed.

"Yes, he's incredibly dangerous!" Ciel deadpanned. Vincent and Rachel gaped at their son. "But the only time I'm truly safe is when I'm with him! What? Are you afraid he's going to hurt me?" The boy's parents looked hesitant.

Ciel huffed in exasperation. "Were you not just watching what happened?"

"Err…"

"Besides," Ciel grumbled. "If he had wanted to kill me, I'd be dead ten times over."

"Many thanks for your faith, my lord," Sebastian muttered dryly.

"That doesn't help, Ciel," Rachel said sternly, subtly shifting away from Sebastian. The demon smiled at her.

Ciel threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well, what would satisfy you?! Would it help to know he is not able to lie to me?" He turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, are you going to harm or betray me in the near or distant future?"

"No." Ciel turned back to his parents.

"There! Are you satisfied?" Both elder Phantomhives wanted to say no, but their son's furious glare and the demon at his back stilled their tongues. Even so, Ciel could see their hesitation.

"Ugh!" Ciel snarled standing up. "What is it you want? A contract promising to protect me? It's already there!"

"Ciel, we just -" Rachel began.

"What? Do you need a confirmation of his intentions or some shit like that?" Ciel cried, his anger clouding his thoughts. When his parents didn't answer he whipped around to Sebastian.

"FINE! Sebastian do you love me?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Of course," the demon said, a bit shocked. Ciel turned back to his parents.

"There, see! He can't lie, are you happy now?" Ciel shouted. Rachel and Vincent were… stupefied to say the least.

"I'm done wasting time on this nonsense! Sebastian let's go, we're done here." Sebastian nodded. He scooped Ciel up and bounded away into the sunset, off to find their wayward angel.

* * *

 **PBG3: I can totally imagine it going like this:**

" **I'm hardly a** _ **thing**_ **, and you're hardly in a position to say so," the demon's eyes blazed. "After all, I am the only reason you and your family are alive."**

" **You are also… involved with my thirteen year old son," Vincent spat back harshly.**

 **Rachel turned to Ciel, "Honey, you could have done so much better. A demon, really? Just look at his teeth. And what about my grandchildren?"**

 **SunBinamra: I was about to add something about Rachel rethinking the grandchildren comment and insisting they were going to be adorable (just think about it!) until I remembered Ciel is not actually a girl...…**

 **PGB3: *facepalm***


	31. Sa Majesté

**Chapter Thirty: Sa Majesté**

The frost of the wind was biting at Ciel's cheeks and nose, as Sebastian carried him through the country at superhuman speed. Ciel winced and nuzzled his head further against Sebastian's chest to shield his face. The demon pretended not to notice, although it wasn't hard considering his mind was otherwise occupied.

Sebastian had been caught off guard by his lord's last question, and answered before thinking about the consequences. Now he was kicking himself because there was no way Ciel would let it go just like that...

"Soooo… 'of course' you love me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked slyly, looking up at his butler.

And there it was.

"I must say, I was a bit surprised you were so willing to admit it in front of my parents."

"You were the one who brought it up," Sebastian grumbled.

"Well, you could've easily evaded the question."

Although Sebastian was smiling, his eye was twitching.

"It appears your mother was right, my lord. You've been eating far too many sweets lately, you're getting quite heavy. I can feel my grasp slipping…" Ciel's face turned red and he puffed out his cheeks.

"Liar! I've seen you level buildings without breaking a sweat! And I am _not_ fat!"

"Heavy and fat are two very different things, my lord. You should have known that. Shame on your tutor."

"That's you, idiot."

"... Perhaps you are not keeping up with your studies as you should."

"Oh, now you're blaming me?"

"Actually, that was my intention from the beginning."

"Arsehole." Sebastian tsked.

"Well I must say your language is quite abhorrent these days. Perhaps you found another tutor while I wasn't looking, because I certainly never taught you such vulgar language."

"As if you're the picture of innocence," Ciel sniffed. Sebastian gave him his best innocent face.

"Whatever do you mean, my lord?"

"Can't you run any faster?" Sebastian gave him a flat look.

"It's broad daylight, I have to avoid having people notice us."

Ciel looked down. "We're bounding over treetops, Sebastian. You're carrying me bridal style." He glanced behind them. "And you're demoning a little."

"There's a limit to my abilities."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"What for?"

"Blackmail." Sebastian actually laughed at that.

"You think you can blackmail a demon? Well, you are daring I'll give you that."

"Considering I've kept you collared for over three years, I think that was well established a while ago."

"Oh, now I'm just a demon to you, am I?"

"It's okay, you can be a special demon." Sebastian gave his master a deadpan look.

"A special demon?" Sebastian repeated dryly.

"Are you saying you're not special?"

"Of course not. I'm exceptional."

"And modest too, I see."

"I am but a reflection of my lord and master, bocchan. That is the duty of a butler, no?" Ciel simply glared at him.

For all of their bantering, both the boy and demon knew that the impending confrontation would not be easy. They were also aware, Ciel especially, that the entire Phantomhive existence had been thrown into jeopardy and the family's future after this was grim at best.

How does one come to terms with the fact that they, who have been charged with eliminating the filth of the empire, have been aiding the worst criminal of them all?

Soon, they realized that Sebastian no longer needed the scent of the angel's blood to guide them. The golden angel atop its pedestal slowly approaching made their destination obvious.

Ciel's grip on Sebastian tightened. He had known this confrontation was inevitable from the moment they discovered Ash/Angela's true identity, but that didn't ease the pang of betrayal.

But Ciel steeled himself, for he was the Earl of Phantomhive. He did not place his faith in those that were not himself or his butler. He did not put so much stock in the Queen to mourn her loss. This was just another inconvenience to take care of.

As the silhouette of the royal residence loomed into sight, the speed of the demon slowed to a more controlled pace. Not one to miss a dramatic entrance, Sebastian burst through the glass windows of Buckingham Palace, his frame briefly backlit by the setting sun. Not at all distracted by the beauty of the cherished hall he was now standing in, his focus was solely on the pair at the other end of the room.

Sitting calmly in her throne was an ally turned enemy with that sorry excuse of an angel standing smugly at her side. Ciel narrowed his eyes as Sebastian's started burning scarlet.

"Hello, your Majesty," Ciel said coldly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at the Phantomhive Manor, Vincent was assessing the structural damage to the greenhouse, and was quite surprised with the results.

"This is odd Rachel, there is quite a substantial amount of damage, but there seem to be a lot of extra reinforcements around the structure itself. It should not be hard to mend at all," Vincent exclaimed, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That's strange, that's not common in most buildings is it?" Rachel frowned. Little did the elder Phantomhives know, the greenhouse along with the rest of the manor had been destroyed so many times by the lovely, clumsy servants, Sebastian had installed some… precautions for if- _when_ the manor was destroyed again.

"It should be safe to leave until we can get help," Vincent observed, "Let's go back in the manor, darling." Rachel hesitated.

"They will be coming back soon, will they not?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure they will. And then we will handle… everything else," Vincent replied. Rachel froze in her place.

"Oh my! We must check on the servants, we don't know where they are!" Rachel exclaimed, turning towards the manor, her husband trailing behind her.

Trying to keep their anxiety at bay, Rachel and Vincent hurried around the grounds, pausing as faint voices reached their ears.

They rounded the corner, following the voices, and blanched at the scene in front of them. Finny was holding up a very round mushroom in the air. It was perfectly smooth and straight, not a single blemish in sight.

"Finny, what are you doing?" Bardroy asked. "Give me back the mushroom, I need it for the master's supper."

"No!" Finny cried dramatically, clutching the fungus close to his heart. "I shall call him squishy, and he shall be mine. And he shall be my squishy!" the young gardener declared as he scuttled away from Bard and Mey-Rin. Rachel stared ahead blankly, and Vincent unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter.

"I think you were worried for nothing dear," he said. Rachel shot him a glare rivaling her son's.

"Oh hush now!" Vincent broke out into laughter, some of the tension from the day bleeding out of him. Rachel cracked a small smile, glad her husband was able to let go of a bit of the stress.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ciel Phantomhive," the queen said in her annoying melodic voice. She laughed sweetly. "My little guard dog, how you have disappointed me." She tsked condescendingly, furrowing her brows slightly. Yet the eery smile lingered on her face.

Ciel clenched his fists standing firmly in front of the queen. "I could say the same to you," he drawled. The queen's face lost any sign of pleasantry and she stood abruptly.

"Such insolence!" she hissed. "After all I've done for you, you dare address me so?"

"It appears you have quite a backwards sense of the situation at hand," Ciel spat. The demon accompanying the boy and the angel guarding the queen stood rigid behind their masters, waiting for the appropriate time to step in.

"Ah," the queen said. "But it is you who does not recognize the opportunity that we have been… _blessed_ with," she stressed her words, gazing towards Ash with a deranged look, equivalent to love.

"To what?" Ciel said angrily, barely holding onto the last of his decorum. "Eliminate those you deem unworthy? What gives you the right to decide the scale at which ethics and morality are measured?" the tension in the room would have been palpable to even the dimmest of minds.

"As this country's monarch, it is my _duty_ to ensure its future is bettered. This can only be accomplished by removing the imperfect in order to the breed the immaculate," she answered in a sing-song voice. "And of course," the queen gazed fondly at Ash once more before turning back to the earl. "I have the blessing of God."

Ciel's anger soared. "As the monarch of this country it is your responsibility to see that every individual under your rule is taken care of to the best of your abilities," he hissed. "I hardly think ensuring the death of the majority of the population is applicable," he finished taking a step forward.

"For this beloved country to be in its optimum existence, losses must be suffered," the queen said firmly. "But the end result will be…. seraphic."

"You mean after it is destroyed!" Ciel shouted.

"I mean after it is purified!" screeched the queen. A beat of silence rang through the hall. The queen sighed, forcing a serene smile back on her face. "Come now, Earl Phantomhive. Learn from the mistakes of your father. Serve your Queen properly and help us better this world."

Ciel scoffed, but before he could reply, Queen Victoria interrupted, "Or…" she snapped her fingers, "allow yourself to... _forget_."

The doors to the hall opened and Earl Grey came through, pushing a cart bearing glasses of a liquid substance. The putrid smell of herbs mingled with the air in the room. Sebastian, still in his defensive stance, whipped around towards the door, readying himself for attack.

The Earl Grey took a glass and held it out to Ciel.

"Drink this," the queen said. "Less it need to be administered forcefully, as it was to your father." Ciel eyed the glass before he glared once more at the queen.

"You insult me," he snarled. "My father was attacked because he saw sense where you did not, much as I do right now. I would never assist you in your fallacious endeavour to better something that is not broken."

At this, he harshly swatted the glass from the hands of Earl Grey, causing it to shatter on the porcelain ground below.

"Nor would I ever willingly forget, and allow you to carry out your intended actions." Ciel finished, Sebastian stepping closer to him. The queen was shaking with rage, Ash standingly threateningly beside her.

"You dare -"

"You must cease fooling yourself, your majesty," Ciel said. "Your actions, or that of those under your command, will do this country no favour. And as for your blessing from God…" here he laughed hollowly, looking at the ground. "It is nothing but the fabrication of a fallen angel, refusing his new existence in the underworld."

Ciel's eyes flashed to meet those of the furious Queen Victoria. Ash and Sebastian faced each other similarly, everyone still.

The tension in the room had reached its climax, teetering dangerously, before it came crashing down in a tumultuous impact.

* * *

 **SunBinamra's Chpt. Summary: In which Ciel teases Sebastian, Sebastian threatens to drop him, and Ashgela is just annoyed. Oh, and the Queen arrives.**

 **Speaking of which, sorry sorry sorry for another late update, but finals are a bitch. Plus my college forces us to move out within 24 hours of our last exam, so I've been studying and packing for the past week. It's not fun.**

 **PGB3: So, we're probably going to update more often during the breaks because we are in the same state and don't have quite as much school to complete, but during the school year the updates will be more sparse. Please forgive our wacky schedule of updates, but we are going to limit our excuses and apologies because you do not want hear them each chapter. So here is a perpetual SORRY. Just keep that in mind...**

 **As a side note: I finally watched Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus! Mostly because I just found the dub version - yeah, yeah I know I'm lame, I like dub. But it's J. MICHAEL TATUM and BRINA PALENCIA. Just saying… 3 3 3**


End file.
